AVP War: Book 1: Vector's Folly
by Warlord Darnell
Summary: With the advancements mankind made, it's only a matter of time before the Yuat'ja intervene. The only reasonable option would be war. War comes to VF-132, a world with a massive colony. Cpl Nathan "Dutch" Van Hold is a simple Marine attached to the Australis, and is sent with his squad to investigate. Of course, the weapons of the Predators are never orthodox... Warning: OC Focus
1. Entrophy

_**This is going to be a new thing. A true horror fic, capable of showing what I can do. Just stick with it and review in the end…**_

**AVP: War**

**Book 1: Vector's Folly**

**Chapter 1: Entropy**

* * *

"The Machine does not isolate man from the great problems of nature but plunges him more deeply into them."

**-** **Antoine de Saint-Exupery**

* * *

_ Control, it's what everyone wanted these days. Weyland-Yutani was a company that seemed to have most of it._

_ Buying up worlds that have just been surveyed, getting into practically every market known to man._

_ They were always there, and had always been there. Not since the days back in the 2000's that there wasn't a Weyland-Yutani. _

_ Sure as hell weren't going anywhere. The least you could do however, was accept the existence you had, and try not to get on their bad list._

_ As a Colonial Marine however, you were essentially Weyland-Yutani's bitch, and you always did their shit work._

**/VXV\**

**Gateway Station**

_If you could describe it in a single word, it would be 'massive'. That however, was a gross understatement. _

_ The station was the size of New York City. Not just Manhattan, but Queens, The Bronx, Brooklyn, and Staten Island. _

_ The station took in more space traffic in a single day than all of the settlements out elsewhere did in five years. _

_ Weyland Yutani Corporation built it to streamline shipping to Earth. All it did was simply hold everything else and distribute it elsewhere. Even the Colonial Marine Base that was built aboard was empty. _

_ The base had been designed to serve as a nexus for the service, where they would have central command. _

_ However, it was mostly empty, with most every squad out elsewhere. Squads were hard to come by, and with the strange events that had been going on, it was only a matter of days before a squad which had just gotten back to go elsewhere._

**Nathan Van Hold**

He sighed, getting up off of his bunk at Gateway Station Base. He knew that this life wasn't glamorous, but it paid well, and the benefits weren't so bad either.

A Corporal, he was considered a rising star in the Colonial Marine Corps.

He had jet-black hair which was cut short, and always stood up. His dark-brown eyes told of world weariness fit for an old man, yet belonged to a 27 year old marine Corporal. His build was rather unusual, tall and thin.

Basic Training, a good 3 years ago, had put some muscle on him, the biggest gain since puberty ended.

He ran his finger over the scar on his eye, a daily ritual that had lost meaning, simply a reminder he was still alive.

As he donned his fatigues, he wondered what today's mission would be. His last one, barely a week ago, involved taking down a group of terrorists in the Free-Trade Knights organization.

He looked out his window, looking upon the massive construct that was his station.

"You sure like looking out that window." His bunkmate, Private First Class Marko Edwards sighed, getting down from the top bunk.

Edwards was medium build, with a farmer's tan. His eyes were green in the light, but turned hazel in the dark.

"So what do you think the op'll be today?" Nathan asked, turning to his bunkmate.

"Why are you so sure there'll be an op?" Edwards asked "We've only been here a week."

"All the more reason for there to be one," Nathan sighed "We'll be considered idle, and they'll try and put us to use."  
"Let's just get breakfast" Edwards replied, getting dressed.

They left to the mess hall, a large place with dozens of tables, lines of food vending machines that operated for free, and empty space.

However, the usual squad was there, eating the synthesized material that they called food.

Nathan took his usual seat at the table, before tucking into his food. It was supposed to be cornbread, though it was a bit more like hardtack.

He looked up from his food over to Sergeant Dyer.

Dyer was one of those officers who got to know his grunts. He was medium height, and black. He always smoked/chewed cigars.

"Supposedly it's a rescue mission." Dyer replied "I'm not too sure yet. I'll have to get more from Yost."

Nathan figured as much. The Lieutenant, Alise Yost, always liked to keep the details only as needed.

Hopefully she hadn't gotten them a bug hunt.

**Later…**

As they gathered in the briefing room, everyone felt disappointed. They'd barely been here a week, and they already had to leave.

Nathan took a seat in the back, where he'd get a good view of everything. He could easily see his fellow squadmates from here.

Lieutenant Yost entered, and shut the door behind her.

She may be only 30, barely 3 years ahead of Nathan, but she was incredibly talented.

She had her usual blonde hair kept back in a ponytail, with her slender form.

"As you all know," she began "We're shipping out."

She pulled up the star map behind her. It zoomed in to reveal a planet somewhere in the Catoid Sector.

"We'll be shipping to VF-132, a sandy world in the heart of the Catoid Sector. Contact with Vector's Folly has been lost 3 days ago, and we'll be shipping out."

Edwards, up front, raised his hand.

Yost frowned. "What is it Private?"

"Is this going to be a stand-up fight, or just another bug hunt?" He asked.

"As far as we know," Yost sighed "We'll be on a bug-hunt. We ship out on the _Australis_ in three hours. I want everyone in cryo by four. Further briefing will come when we arrive."

**Later**

_The Australis was massive, yet a standard military craft. It had the usual engine bearing, a massive sphereical shape. The middle was the normal sections, with more guns riding than the NRA. The front was the usual knife-like projections, all holding out. _

**Van Hold**

He couldn't help but admire the ship as he walked up the transparent boarding tube. He always looked forward to his usual ship because he'd see Standard, the Android that was attached.

However, as corollary officer, or in other words, Corporal, he was supposed to arrive later.

Walking down the hibernacula floor, he noticed the names of his squadmates as they'd gotten a head start on the trip.

Edwards

Grimes

Falloway

Henley

Sussex

Rosenblatt

Jiminez

D'Amcio

Egorov

Warren

As he walked past the row, he couldn't help but wonder what they were dreaming about. It always was something to think of.

"You goin' in first or am I?" a voice called from behind.

Spinning around, Nathan saw Pelinski standing behind him, hip cocked and smile on her face. His fellow Corporal and squad Corpsman always had a way of sneaking up on him.

"I'm hoping to talk to Standard." He admitted.

"She's with the central computer." Pelinski replied "You're better off waiting until we wake up again."

"I guess I'll get to sleep." He admitted, smiling.

He found his tube, and put on his electrodes. Once they were all on, he shut his eyes, and thumbed for the tube to close.


	2. Capital

_**Do you know something, because I do. I know dozens of quotes for the perfect occasion. That's what I'm getting at. So please, leave a review…**_

**Chapter 2: Capital**

* * *

"In modern war…..You die like a dog for no good reason"

**-Ernest Hemingway**

* * *

_The Australis drifted through space, silent and resolute. The word it kept, order, was truly hanging in the air, as the stars shone cold and remote, just like the love of god._

_ One could look upon the ship, and easily see the stenciled letters that read _**Australis**, _and see the power the ship commanded._

_ A ship of war, the guns that hung pointed out into the blue, ready to be turned on in the heat of battle, to rain down death and destruction upon worlds that dared stand against the United States Colonial Marines._

_ A reminder of how the balance that hung could be kept inside. Looking around, one saw lockers with doors swaying. Guns and ammo hanging from racks. _

_ Machines appeared ready to do tasks, lying dormant, waiting for signs of life. The dropships waited in the bay, waiting on either the landing struts, or the holding racks that waited above the dropship bay doors._

_ However, in the Hibernacula, the 14 crewmembers slept, peacefully and cold, waiting for the computer to wake them up, so that they may rain down the Company/Government's destruction with their cold efficiency._

_ The computer knew this, and upon reaching a section of it's course, proceeded to boot up._

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**…..**

**[start waking]**

**Standard**

**N. Van Hold**

**L. Pelinski**

**M. Edwards**

**D. Sussex**

**V. Rosenblatt**

**S. D'Amcio**

**I. Egorov**

**C. Warren**

**Q. Falloway**

**R. Henley**

**T. Grimes**

**B. Dyer**

**A. Yost**

**J. Jiminez**

_ The names were listed off rapid-fire by the computer, as it began jumpstarting bodily functions, and readying consciousness to the passengers._

_ Slowly and surely, the hibernacula began to warm up…_

**Nathan**

He felt the sensation of the lights turning on from beyond his eyelids, and slowly began to stir.

He rather enjoyed sleep, and figured that it wasn't so bad being under. He really had been enjoying the strange dream he had.

Unfortunately, the computers put you wide awake, and so, he opened his eyes.

He stared right at the pod to the left, the one which Pelinski was occupying. He could see her start to get up.

"Hey Nate, you gonna stare at me all morning?" she joked, getting back on her feet.

He knew that he should start to get up and ready, or else he'd hear Dyer start to rant.

He removed his electrodes, and stood up from the deck.

He saw Dyer stand up, and circle around them.

"Alright, fall in people." Dyer began "First assembly's in 20 people, shag it."

Nathan started to walk mechanically to his locker, feeling the cold breeze as he was in his shorts.

In Cryo, you couldn't wear a ton of clothing. The machines had to have as much of you visible as possible for it to truly work.

He passed Jiminez, the locker neighbor he had. Jiminez was short, and thin. He was a typical Puerto Rican man, with short thick black hair, dark skin, and brown eyes.

"Hey Dutch, you look like I feel man." Jiminez complained, calling Nathan by his call-sign.

Van Hold was a long name to say in the headset, so they assigned him the call-sign of 'Dutch'. It'd been that way since his first drop, back when he was a lowly Private.

It was one of those things that seemed to be the norm.

Nathan simply kept getting dressed, donning his fatigues. The dark camouflage gear was the usual shades of green and black.

Fully clothed, he started to make his way to the mess hall. Hopefully it wouldn't be too long.

Grabbing a tray, he walked up to the food processing machines. He placed the tray under the chute, and pressed **SERVE**.

The machine lit up, making whirring sounds, before depositing a red and yellow mess onto the tray.

A further look and examination showed the yellow mess as spaghetti and meatballs.

He picked up the tray, and went over to the silverware dispenser. He chose the usual plastic fork, and found a seat at the table.

"So what's this supposed to be?" Rosenblatt asked, looking up from her food.

"It's supposed to be pasta" D'Amcio replied, laughing her ass off. "Eat it, it's good for you."

"Good for you my ass." Rosenblatt called "Stuff isn't even fit for the dogs."

"Can't wait to do some flyin' soon," Falloway cheered "Any op like this is always good on the wings."

Nathan rolled his eyes at this. Falloway was their dropship pilot. The man was short, only about 5'11, and always had his head freshly shaved. Usually he would wear his pilot's shades, yet at first assembly, he let his hazel eyes show through. The man was pale as a ghost though.

"Mind if I sit here?" a female voice asked from behind.

Nathan turned and noticed that Standard was right behind him. Standard was tall and thin, with dark-red hair usually kept in either a ponytail or a bun. This time, she wore in the former. Her green eyes literally lit up, a bright digital green. She was wearing her usual skin-tight jumpsuit, this one shaded dark blue.

"Sure." He replied, moving over to the left.

Standard took a seat, and set her tray down. Procedure was usually for everyone to take a tray. However, as a first-grader could tell you, androids don't eat.

Instead of offering it to anybody, Standard simply poured the contents of her tray onto his.

"You dream anything?" Standard asked.

"If I did," He sighed "Don't remember it." He never got why Standard always asked him about dreams.

"So when are we arriving?" Dyer asked, turning to Standard.

"About 5 hours." Standard replied "Typical cruising speed."

"Good to know." Dyer replied.  
Nathan finished the second helping of food.

Turning to left side, he noticed Grimes was smoking. The man was dirty-blonde, 6'0, and had blue eyes. He also appeared to be in his mid-40's. That appearance was a blatant lie. He was really only 29. He simply smoked a pack a day.

"You should really slow down." Nathan commented, coughing from the second-hand smoke. "Those things'll kill you when you're 30."

"Bug off Dutch." Grimes replied, gravelly voice practically growling. He then proceeded to cough his deep smoker's cough.

He wondered how a heavy smoker like Ted Grimes managed to become a marine. It was amazing that he could even run without stopping to catch his breath every 7 seconds.

"Alright people," A commanding voice announced from the back.

Everyone turned around, and spotted Yost standing at the door "Breakfast's over in 10. Further briefing is in 15." She paused "As you were."

**Later…**

Everyone currently was waiting in the dropship bay. All of the equipment was there, waiting. Everything from the Viper Missiles, the Terrace Power-Loader, to the Piper Dropship Mark VII, and finally at the APC.

Warren was counting in binary using his fingers, Henley was cleaning his glasses, Sussex and Egorov were practicing close-quarters combat, and Grimes was smoking, as usual.

Nathan was doing diaphragmic breathing, a simple stress relieving exercise. Not that he had much to be stressed over, it was simply a way to pass the time.

"Officer on deck!" Dyer shouted, walking up.

Everyone immediately stood at attention, saluting, as Dyer walked with Yost to the crowd.

"As, you, were" She replied in her typical drill-sergeant manner.

Everyone immediately relaxed.

"As you all have been informed, our destination is VF-132." She began "3 days before we left, the colony's Pulse-Transmitter stopped. This acts as a switch telling us it's operational. It never goes off. We're not sure what the cause of this is, but similar events happened on LV-426, or Archeron. We believe a Xenomorph infestation has broken out." She paused "We drop at 1100 hours. I want tactical database assimilation at 1000, and combat readying at 1050. This thing needs to be smooth and by the numbers, do I make myself clear."

"Ma'am yes ma'am!" the marines shouted in unison.

Nathan checked his watch. 950 hours, or 9:30 AM. He might as well take another moment before heading to assemble reports.

Moment over quickly, he decided to head to the computer terminal.

**Mission Status: Active Combat Drop**

**Time: 1050 Hours**

Nathan looked at the clock, before turning back to his locker. His Ready-Room locker.

This locker was his true one any day. Is armor was here, as were the ordinance. There was nothing like the combat drop to keep you in the game.

He put his armor on, locking all of the straps to everything.

His chestplate had **Rock 'n' Roll** stenciled, with a cross-gun above. He loved that bit of military slang. That was on his left-kidney area. On his chest, he had cross-swords over a knight.

The rest of his armor was normal standard issue, with the only other piece of text saying **Van Hold** in black stencil paint at the top.

On his helmet, he put **Standard Issue Dutch** on it, with the Pontiac Fire-Bird emblem above.

On the back of the helmet, he put **Ultimate Badass Crossing**.

He took a moment to admire himself in his locker mirror, before shutting it.

"Two issue?" he asked Henley, the armory head. Henley was medium build, with black hair, and appeared Caucasian, however, his eyes had slight slant to them, like he had a bit of Asian in him.

"Flame and Pulse." Henley replied in his usual one-liner. He then handed Nathan a flamethrower.

Nathan took a moment to put on the strap to it. The thing shouldn't get in the way this time.

"Pulse Rifle" Henley sighed, handing Nathan the standard issue work-horse gun.

"Thanks." Nathan sighed.  
He saw everyone else practically ready.

"Alright people, we're on the docks!" Dyer shouted, running in "Let's go people!"

Nathan smiled, before running out, ready for combat. He took one last moment to pack his personal piece of hardware, a pump-action shotgun he called "Joan"

**Standard**

She had two jobs on board the _Australis. _They were ship pilot, and APC driver.

She smiled as she opened the door, and entered. She went to the driver's seat, and began to ready the vehicle.

The APC was armored, with a boxy frame. On the left front, there was the only window to the driver's side. On the right at the front was the turret. On the back top was the artillery gun, which sat on a rail, able to be moved to behind. The sliding door was on the front.

She keyed the door to shut automatically, a new feature to the vehicle, before driving up to the squad.

**Nathan**

He stood at attention with Jiminez and Sussex at his side, the two wielding their SMART guns.

The SMART gun was one of the best pieces of weaponry available. It was an automatic weapon, slung on a lever attached to the back. It was designed to be intelligent, acquiring targets automatically. It was capable of slicing a person in two with a stream of bullets.

Nathan always felt so humble next to those pieces of hardware. Unfortunately, he wasn't qualified to operate it.

Sussex stood stoic, green eyes staring straight from the gaunt frame, bald head looking like a skull.

The man was skin and bones, no doubt about it. He was strong though, capable of benching 250 without breaking a sweat.

Nathan forgot what it was that made Sussex so thin, he remembered it was a metabolism disorder.

"Absolute badasses" Dyer shouted, stepping forward as the APC pulled up. Their Sergeant proceeded to roll open the door, making a sound like a horn, before saying "Let's pack 'em in!"

Nathan went in, running to his seat, taking no moment to waste. Sitting in his usual spot, he glanced at his watch **1075 **or 10:45 AM.

He lowered the straps. He saw Sussex and Jiminez take a moment to place their rifles along the ceiling, standard procedure for dropping with SMART guns.

He sat next to Pelinski. Pelinski was short, and had her brown hair cut back really short. Her Blue eyes were always looking around, taking in everything.

"Gonna fall asleep on us again?" He asked, turning to the Corpsman.

"I don't know." She replied "Why do you care?"  
"You always fall asleep during a drop," He began "And I always have to wake you up."

"Bite me." She replied, turning to her pack, making sure the medical kit was still there.

"Yo Dutch!" Egorov called. "You're out first."

"Thanks." He replied to the pale Russian. He looked like he never saw any sun, and his cold ice-blue eyes, always sent chills down your spine. He had his light-brown hair spiked, at least under his helmet.

He could feel the APC move, sheer power rolling. Within a matter of minutes, they'd be in Falloway and D'Amcio's care, in the bay of the dropship.

**D'Amcio**

She took her spot at the gun chair on the left. This chair was where you shot from on the Dropship. She knew all of the buttons and what their loadout was. All she needed was permission to fire.

She looked to Falloway, wondering what went on in that man's head. The pilot was crazy, and always obsessed with flying.

"We're on" Yost announced over the com.

"Let's fly." Falloway sighed, running startup. "Closing APC load doors."

The servos whined from underneath.

"Preparing to drop on my mark." Falloway sigh-spoke, his usual demeanor happy.

"Weapons primed," she announced.

"We fly in three…two….one…." Falloway counted "Mark."

He pressed a switch, and the dropship fell through the bay doors.


	3. Eagle

_**I've got to say, it's fun getting back to my roots. I really like writing something along this vein, which is truly an idea. **_

_**I really want to know what everyone thinks of the quotes I'm using. I try to make them work with it. Please let me know in a review…**_

**Chapter 3: Eagle**

* * *

"A visitor from Mars could easily pick out the civilized nations. They have the best implements of war."

**-Herbert V. Prochnow**

* * *

**Mission Status: Active Combat Drop/Bug Hunt**

**Time: 1100 Hours**

**Nathan**

He could feel for a moment, the flow of time stand still. The moment where the Dropship went from falling to flying was always felt throughout.

In a drop, you're powerless against the forces you're flying with. You sit there, waiting, for the dropship to go. Unless you're pilot, you can't do anything.

You simply sit, and trust your pilot. It's about all you really can do.

How he wished he could truly do that though. He was currently strapped in, with Falloway as pilot.

He may not truly understand flying, but he knew that Falloway was crazy.

**D'Amcio**

She looked over to Falloway, who was in the zone. He had that hyper-focused look, ready to take the ship to wherever the hell they wanted it to go. He also looked happy, truly content behind the controls of a Dropship.

"Readying atmospheric breakers" Falloway announced, thumbing up a switch.

The turbulence immediately smoothed out.

"Switching to CPC" he replied.

Immediately, the flight-log display went from LOS, (Line of Sight), to CPC (Computer Path Code).

CPC consisted of scanned Topographics, a bracket view, and numbers showing readout.

"In the pipe, five by five" he sighed, taking a moment to seemingly minutely adjust the path.

D'Amcio knew that he'd picked it up from his cousin, Colette. She'd met her only once, and she was just like Falloway. The two cousins could be brother and sister for all she cared, as long as they left her alone.

The only good thing that came from Colette Ferro was that Spunkmeyer boy. She knew that he was committed with Colette, but that didn't stop him from being eye-candy.

She hadn't heard from them in almost a full year. She'd heard rumours that Ferro's team was on Archeron, but she had no true way to be sure.

All she knew is that Falloway missed his cousin.

"We're picking up hull ionization" she replied, looking at the scan.

"Got it" he sighed, flipping another switch. "Opening weapons now"

She was finally useful at this point.

She watched as the missile wings opened up, and the missile bays slid out.

She readied the guns, starting up the targeting system. This was going to be fun.

**Nathan**

He heard Snoring next to him. Loud and high pitched. He had a feeling at who it could be.

A quick look to the left showed Pelinski, sleeping. For some reason, the woman always fell asleep during a drop. It was crazy, and somehow creepy.

**Yost**

She looked ahead at the display, readying everything. It was standard procedure to do this, since the best command happened when you saw what they saw.

"So who's seeing what?" she asked herself, looking over each one. She took note of the different way each camera behaved.

On monitors, the letters read who was seeing the image, name in white titling. The top showed vitals, including brainwaves.

She loved being able to see it all, feeling the pure command that came.

She smiled, adjusting her hat some, a drop ritual that she had. Whenever she did that, it was supposed to be a success. She knew it true.

She checked a random screen. Van Hold. This Marine's camera was having a slight malfunction. It was showing static.

"Hey Dutch," she called in the microphone.

**Nathan**

He heard Yost call to him through the Com.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Your camera is malfunctioning" she replied "Can you whack it?"

"Sure" he smiled.

He pounded his head against the bar.

"That's better." She replied.

He laughed. He enjoyed this sort of thing with the Lieutenant. It's what made his day.

He couldn't help but smile at Pelinski, watching her sleep.

Unfortunately, there wasn't an escort for this. He rather enjoyed giving the "Ultimate Badass" introduction, with everyone talking trash about each other to introduce.

However, he felt content with this, simple, ride. It was one of those things that made him feel good. Knowing that baptism by fire lay beyond that hatch, and that the birth of combat was soon.

He smiled, content.

**Yost**

She checked the viewscreens. They all read in the clear in the APC. She knew that this was one of those things that truly kept her in time.

She liked _everything_ by the numbers. From drops and missions to sex and dinnerdates with her fiancé. Everything went by the numbers in her book, an order that truly kept life worth living. She hated chaos. She only dealt it through the Marines to show people what hell truly was.

Hell was chaos and 'right now' thinking. That was hell in her mind. Everything was either planned or done with time to spare.

She looked over at the dropship cams. She could see the clouds ahead, with slight ionization building over the hull in certain points. A beautiful sight of pure power if there ever was one.

"Any sign of the beacon?" she asked, comming for Falloway.

"I'm looking. We should be approaching the colony any minute now…Hang on, I see it."

A quick glance through the clouds revealed an atmosphere processor, and a massive colony complex on stilts and plates against a slope. All built around the entire thing, and the place had the Weyland Yutani logo all over.

She smiled, taking in the corporate precision. Nothing pleased Alise Yost more than seeing order everywhere.

However, something didn't sit right. There was power only in certain places, and the place was deserted.

"The place looks empty." Falloway admitted, stealing the words from her mouth.

She replied "Circle the complex and prepare for dustoff. I want this thing by the numbers, and I want to know what's going on."

"Copy that." Falloway sighed, smile audible "Circle dust right away."

**Nathan**

"Hey Dutch?" Dyer asked, calling out "Pelinski asleep?"

"Yeah," he called out, checking the Corpsman one more time.

"Wake her up. She can't be sleepin' during a drop." Dyer replied, before mumbling.

He started to shake her a bit "We're gonna deploy," he explained as she began to stir.

"Yeah," she sighed "I know."

**D'Amcio**

She couldn't help but see how empty everything was. The place looked deserted in a hurry. Yet without the signs of destruction.

"Time for dustoff" Falloway sighed "Let's roll."

**Nathan**

He heard Yost call out to Standard, and felt a bump underneath.

A quick check showed that they had been deployed.

"Let's get up and out" Dyer called.

Everyone removed their restraints and got up.

"Give them hell for me" Standard sighed through the headset.

He felt them stop, and heard "Let's go."

He had door duty. He threw open the door, and stepped out.

**XxXxX**

_ Vector's Folly was a very desolate piece of rock. About halfway through the Terraforming process, it had earthy soil and scraggly grasses growing, yet ultimately was victim to the sandy winds, and poor quality water._

_ The colony was started to mine Titanium, yet ultimately the atmosphere was too hostile. Instead, they worked on terraforming, hoping to be able to have something safer to mine in._

**Nathan**

He scanned the landscape before taking a moment to look everything over. It was an empty place, and they were currently along the main road.

"Dutch, you lead team A through the south lock." Yost called out on Com.

"Roger that." He replied, taking a moment to look around.

He saw South Lock ahead.

"Team A, sound off!" he called out.

"Jiminez"

"Pelinski"

"Edwards"

"Egorov"

"Henley"

A quick glance to the back showed his team ready for the hellish fiery baptism that was war.

"Let's take point" he replied. He turned to Jiminez "You cover us with that SMART"

"Got it sir" Jiminez replied.

"Let's go," Edwards called "Pop, lock, and load!"

They advanced to the door.

"Henley, run a bypass" He commanded.

"Got it." Henley replied, withdrawing his hacking tablet, and inserting the USB into the lock.

Henley pressed a single button, and the door immediately flew open.


	4. Contact

_**So let's see what it is. I'm going to finally show some people what it means to feel fear, and to feel what the darkness and paranoia that can be felt. **_

_**I hope you enjoy this, and review…**_

**Chapter 4: Contact**

* * *

"Fear is pain arising from the anticipation of evil" 

**-Aristotle**

* * *

**Mission Status: Active Combat Drop/Bug Hunt**

**Time: 1200 Hours**

**Nathan**

He looked inside the building, and saw it was empty. It looked like the entire place was empty, and that there were signs of a serious struggle.

He could see acid burns throughout the hallway, where something had eaten through the walls and floor.

"What the hell happened?" Egorov asked "Looks too big to be arms fire."

"Looks like Xenos" Nathan replied.

"Hold on a second Dutch" Yost sighed, comming Nathan "Can you pan over the wall over there"

"Sure thing ma'am" He replied, looking slowly over the wall. He could see the clear difference between arms fire and an acid hole. In fact, in some places, they were side by side.

"I want all teams to split into pairs and do recon." Yost replied "Check all corners, don't leave a single spot unchecked. Do I make myself clear?"

Everyone gave replies.

"You heard the lady," Nathan replied "Let's split up. Jiminez, you're with me. Everyone else get into the usual."

"Yes sir" Everyone replied.

Nathan walked with Jiminez fifteen meters ahead, while Pelinski and Edwards took the left. Egorov and Henley each took the back way.

"Any idea what we're looking for?" he commed in, hoping Yost knew what it was.

"We're trying to find hostiles" she explained "Use the motion trackers and keep in constant contact. I don't want anyone mistaken for one of the enemy."

"Roger that." He replied.

He reached to his helmet and pulled down the motion tracker display.

Last year, standard issue changed, to the point where motion tracker was built in with the helmet, a great advance in miniaturization.

He constantly scanned, hoping to find anything. It was hell in the dim lighting.

He checked the screen constantly, scanning for movement, which should come up as a dot on the screen.

DUTT-DUTT-DUTT-DUTT the tracker repeated, sending out it's pulse. Nothing moved in the dark space. The lights weren't on in this section, darkness casting an ever-present shadow everywhere.

He couldn't help but want to turn to his infrared, but that was only in total darkness.

Besides, Xenos aren't supposed to show on that. Or so he was told.

DUTT-DUTT-BEEP-DUTT-DUTT-BEEP

The tracker read something. It was about 10 meters away.

"You pickin' anything up Dutch?" Jiminez asked.

"I'm seein' it too man." Nathan replied. He thumbed for Yost.

"We've got movement" He announced "Ten and Oh meters."

"Roger that." Yost replied "You've got my permission to check it out."

"Let's go," he whispered to Jiminez.

They took a moment to find the way to the source. That was the dormitory 23A door.

Nathan tested it while Jiminez watched his back.

DUTT-BEEP-DUTT-BEEP-DUTT-BEEP

The tracker read it out, showing everything as empty with some movement in the 10 meter distance.

He worked the jamb, trying to turn it.

Nothing happened, knob resisting every movement. No doubt about it, the door was locked.

"We've got a locked door, permission to break it down" He asked, knowing how Yost would ride his case if he didn't.

"Permission granted." Yost replied "Call in for permission to engage. It could be a colonist in there."

"Understood" he replied.

"You knockin' it in Dutch?" Jiminez asked.

Nathan nodded. He found the center of the door, lifted his foot, and stomped in.

The first room was a simple den/kitchenette. Nothing was inside.

DUTT-BOOP-BOOP-DUTT-BOOP-BOOP-DUTT-BOOP-BOOP

The tracker kept at the sound movement intensity picking up.

The next door was closed, right at the 5 meters separating them from the source.

"On three," He replied to Jiminez, "One, two, three"

They rushed through the door, which was already loosely shut.

**Standard**

She couldn't help but overhear the conversations. It was the true sounds of the moments before a skirmish.

She couldn't help think about it as she sat in the APC driver's seat. It was one of those things that ultimately made her job worthwhile.

"Hey Standard?" Yost called out. "You mind coming in here a moment?"

"Sure Lieutenant" the Android replied. She got up and made her way to the middle section with the monitors.

Yost was sitting in her chair, arms folded, lips pursed.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked, looking at the Marine Lieutenant.

"Yes," Yost replied "Do you know why we're really here?"

"Colony's transmitter went down," Standard guessed "We're here to investigate the cause?"

"We already know the cause." Yost explained "The real reason is the suspicion of extraterrestrial involvement."

"What do you mean?" Standard asked, confused.

"A species of extraterrestrial hunters called the Yuat'ja are known to seed up and hunt Xenomorphs. In 7 out of 10 outbreaks, or 'infestations' as they're commonly known, the Yuat'ja are involved." Yost paused, letting it all sink in.

"How would the Yuat'ja" she tried out the new word "Be involved with this?"

"We've got this transmission that was sent out at the end of the pulse signal." Yost replied, smiling. She reached into a pocket on her jacket, pulling out a tape player, a rather anachronistic piece of tech that should be recycled for copper and plastic, rather than kept intact.

Yost hit **PLAY** on the device.

A smattering of multi-phonetic language with apostrophe-break words came out of the device, sounding what seemed like death threats.

"I can't make any sense of it," Standard admitted, further confused. Her true understanding of humans was rather limited. She may have been a Companion-model, designed to be constant company to those who needed it, but she never quite understood humans.

"Our translators are still working on it as we speak." Yost sighed "However, we believe the Yuat'ja are involved in this. They have technology far superior to ours, and almost all contact has been hostile."

"And you sent them in knowing that!" Standard asked, wondering the judgment of the Lieutenant.

"I do not know if they are here yet." Yost admitted "However, I have a feeling that they aren't in our area." Yost paused "That will be all."

Standard walked away from this shocked, appalled at the judgment of Yost. That woman was crazy sometimes, even by her norms.

She couldn't help but walk away from this fearing for Nathan's life. She felt a greater connection with him out of all of the other Marines. She couldn't help but think about if he stood up to one of those hunters.

**Nathan**

As he entered the other room, he felt mild disappointment. All that was really there was a simple pet rat in a cage.

"This is Dutch, we've got a negative contact" he began "We're gonna continue our sweep."

"Understood," Yost replied "I've got contact from the other teams, whatever ran through here, we missed it. Rendezvous at the Colony control on level 2. You can cut through the Medlab."

"Understood." He replied "We'll see you there. Tell Standard I'm waitin' for her."

**Control Floor/Medlab**

_ The two rooms in the colony were designed initially to be together. Only a single wall separated Colony Control from the Medlab._

_ Colony control looked like mission control from the glory days of NASA, back in the 20__th__ and 21__st__. _

_ Medlab was completely the opposite. Surgical tables and preservation tubes were all over, with cots, lockers, and medical/scientific equipment all around. _

**Nathan**

As he walked through Medlab, he couldn't help but notice what was in the stasis tubes. There, floating in water, were what appeared to be Face-huggers, floating around.

The creatures sent chills down his spine, amazed at how these specimens would be left, floating in Bio-form for the rest of their days.

Many of them looked gray, and appeared to be cold. Two simply looked a pale shade of tan.

His orders were to rendezvous in Colony Control, and not to stick around in Medlab.

He thumbed the switch to the other side, hoping that Standard was there. He rather enjoyed her company, and the deep conversations they had.

"Hallo Nederlanders" Standard greeted, showing off her grasp of "Dutch". The language at least.

"Still think dreams are weird?" he asked.

"I've been wondering about that." She sighed "What purpose do they really serve humans. From what I can tell, they simply engage the mind in rather wasteful wondering."

"They're quite the distraction" he replied "I saw something in medlab that I think you'd want to see."

"Okay," she replied "Maybe it's interesting.

He waited for Jiminez to continue through the door, before keying for it to open.

He motioned over to the stasis tubes.

"Great Scot," she replied "Are those real?"

"If they aren't" he began "Then they're very realistic hoaxes"

"I have to dissect these at once." She gasped. "You go tell Lieutenant Yost about this."

"Will do." He replied. He couldn't help but stare at her butt as she walked into Medlab though.


	5. Extraterrestrial

_**I have to say one thing, first for Sadiera. Yes, Nathan is the main character. I have to tell you that since the entire story and the entire story series revolves around him. **_

_**And let's just say that this story will take a slightly darker turn soon. Just wait and see.**_

**Chapter 5: Extraterrestrial**

* * *

"If ignorant both of your enemy and yourself, you are certain to be in peril."

**Sun Tzu**

* * *

**Mission Profile: Active Combat Drop/Bug Hunt**

**Time: 1300 Hours**

**Mission Log Time: 0200 Hours**

**Marine Casualty Count: 0**

**Marine Kill Count: 0  
**

**Status: Recon and Assessment**

**Nathan**

He turned back from staring at the Artificial Person and immediately bumped into Yost.

"Sorry Ma'am." He apologized "I didn't see you there."

"What is it Corporal?" she asked, "I know you were going to tell me something, now spit it out"

"We found something stored in the Medlab that Standard wants to check out." He explained.

"Whatever it is, let her check it out." Yost sighed "You wait with Henley and try to find out what exactly went on in Colony Records."

"Yes ma'am." He replied. He wanted to spend more time with Standard. However, orders were orders.

He picked up his pulse rifle, and made his way over to the computer terminal, where Henley was sitting, looking over the screen.

Nathan took a seat next to the tech specialist, and began to read over Henley's shoulder.

**Colony Log Database Entry 9,057**

**12 November 2159**

**Strange Object the size of Gateway Station appeared on Colony Scanner/Scopes.**

**Contact with Object Ineffective.**

**Object launched 29 different objects to surface before going off scopes**

**Objects are to be investigated**

**Colony Log Entry 9,058**

**13 November 2159**

**Objects were inhabited. Several creatures attached themselves to the faces of the investigators. 2 were brought back for study. Total Creatures numbered 27. One creature out of number armor plated with claws. The others were standard in appearance. **

**Operations to remove creatures begin in 3 hours**

**Colony Log Entry 9,059**

**14 November 2159**

**Removal of Creatures, dubbed "Face-Huggers" by the crew, resulted in termination of both subjects. **

**Collective opinion results in preservation of creatures in Bioform which are still alive, and to investigate status of subjects with Embryo Implantation. **

**Further Investigation pending**

**Colony Log Entry 9,060**

**15 November 2159**

**Unusual subject change. Subjects with embryo implanted seem to have given birth through the chest, with the "Chest-Bursters" Having escaped. **

**Search pending. Subject Impregnated by encrusted Face-Hugger still in comatose state. **

**Further Investigation pending Subject 21, who was impregnated by shelled Face-Hugger.**

**Colony Log Entry 9,061**

**16 November 2159**

**Creatures who initially "Burst" have grown. Medlab staff killed while creatures kidnapped Subject 21**

**Colony Log Entry 9,062**

**21 November 2159**

**Situation desperate. Creatures have overrun the colony. Pulse signal down. One shot left. **

**I won't let those creatures put me through the hell of cocooning or kill me themselves.**

**I ask that they destroy the site from orbit first thing upon arrival. **

**Logman 5, John Marincoski, signing off.**

Nathan peeled his eyes away from the screen, unable to take anymore. It was crazy the way the logman simply killed himself.

"You find what we were looking for?" Yost asked, putting her hand on Nathan's shoulder.

"Xenos were here." Henley replied, usual one liner.

"Well let's go find them." She replied. She turned to Dyer, who was just walking past.

"Sergeant," she explained "Rally your squad. We're going bug hunting."

Dyer sighed, apparently aware of the context.

"You heard the lady," he called out "Let's ride. They ain't payin' us by the hour. Let's move it."

"Yes sir" Nathan replied, picking up his pulse rifle and making his way down the stairs with the line of Marines.

**Standard**

She heard Dyer yell something, and the pounding of combat boots against metal.

She figured they were going into combat. She knew that they might want her for something.

She stood up from the dead Face-Hugger that she put on the tray, and made her way to where Yost was.

"Lieutenant Yost?" She asked, walking up to the blonde officer.  
"What is it Standard?" Yost replied, turning around.

"Do you need me to drive the APC?" the android asked.

"I think I do." Yost replied "Let's go for it."

**Nathan**

He arrived in the APC and took his combat seat. He knew that there was no point in waiting.

Everyone else gathered in. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Yost and Standard enter.

"Alright, let's stay sharp," Dyer began "We go in, we kick ass, and they won't know what hit 'em. What are we?"

"We're Marines!" Nathan shouted with the squad.

"Retreat?" Dyer called out.

"Hell, we just got here!" the squad called back, Nathan included.

"Alright," Yost's voice announced through the com "We're ready for deploy. We're checking the Commercial area of the colony now."

"Roger that," Dyer replied "Ready to deploy."

They immediately exited the APC, rushing up to the door of the building only 5 meters away.

It was the bad part of town, with neon lights that read **Bar** and **Casino**. It was one of those things that ultimately showed how bad this part was.

From what he'd heard, the entire colony was interconnected.

They formed by the entrance to the bar, waiting.

"Rosenblatt" Dyer called "You take point."

"Got it," the woman replied, running from her place at the middle of the line to the front.

Nathan watched her key for the door, which opened immediately.

The power was down for this section, lights completely off. The light from outside shone inwards to the room.

"Alright people, standard spread" Dyer commanded, motioning for them to enter.

Nathan gulped. The dark never sat well with him, and even though he had his miner's headlamp, attached to his armor shoulder, he knew that there was always something hiding in the dark.

Inside, the building was dark. It was a straight shot with the hallway going ahead, before it went down.

"Let's get this nice and clean" Yost replied over the headset.

They reached the end of the hallway, where it split into fork, two different directions.

"Where to?" Rosenblatt sighed, turning to Dyer.

"Let's split up." Dyer replied, before turning around to face Nathan.

"Dutch, you check out the casino with your half." Dyer continued "Everyone else, come with me."

"Yes sir!" the second half replied. This consisted of Edwards, Warren, Grimes, Henley, Pelinski, and Egorov.

Dyer took his half down the right side. This consisted of everyone else.

Nathan took his side to the right. It was a straight shot at this point, cutting to a left about 10 meters down.

This left led to a control room of some sort. There were monitors labeled for different places in the club and the casino. There were also intercom controls, in addition ones for climate.

The room however, was thrust in a red light, the kind from the glow-panels, sections of the wall painted with glow-in-the-dark paint, the type that was clear in the light.

"What is this place?" Edwards asked, taking a look around.

"Looks like some kind of control room" Henley sighed "Permission to try and restore power?"

"Permission Granted" Yost replied, obviously hearing their conversation.

"Time for you to do your magic." Nathan sighed, turning to their technician.

Henley took a seat at the chair, and tried flipping a few switches. At first, there appeared to be nothing, but then one of the computers showed something.

"What does it say?" Nathan asked, looking down.

"Would I like to use Auxiliary power?" Henley replied.

"Worth a shot" Nathan replied "Hopefully we've got something."

Henley punched several keys, and the monitors came back to life, showing different parts of the place, with casino tables and such all visible.

The lights immediately came on. It appeared that the place was empty, completely devoid of signs of life.

In the top level of the bar, they could also see the half that Dyer brought.

The bar area was completely clean, no sign of any Xenos around.

In the light, the true nature of the room was revealed. All over the walls, there were splatters of dried blood, scorched in some places.

In the chair, there was a massive bloodstain right where Henley sat, completely soaking the cloth backing and seat.

And from the top, one simply had to look up to see the remains of a human, skinned alive, muscle and blood dried and rotting. A look to the floor directly below would show a dried stain of blood, having been dripped from the body.  
The poor fellow was hung from a ceiling fan. During the power outage, it had stopped from the 'On' position. Circuit still closed, the fan began to spin again.

At this, whatever blood and juices remained in the body were sent flying out as the poor fellow spun. All over, the rancid juices splattered, covering anything in their path, Marines included.

"That's just disgusting" Pelinski replied, disgusted by the scene.

"Somebody turn off the fan" Nathan added.

It was Warren who shut the fan off, a simple throw of a switch on the wall.

"What the hell happened to him?" Grimes replied, looking up.

"Something skinned him alive" Pelinski answered "Then tied him by the feet to dry."

Egorov did the sign of the cross.

"Who would do something like this?" Warren asked, confused.

Nathan thought about it for a moment, wondering what it could be. He obviously knew that no normal sane person would skin another man alive. Then he thought about hunting, and how in some circles, skinning the quarry was considered a way to show it off.

"A hunter obviously did this." Nathan answered "Must be showing off the kill as a trophy."

"This is Yost," a voice replied over the com "There's obviously nothing in the nightclub, let's circle back and try the casino."

There was static as others gave replies.

They made their way out to the hallway, where they found the other half of the squad waiting.

"Come on people, they ain't payin' us by the hour." Dyer quipped. He pointed to Nathan "Dutch, you take point"

"Yes sir" he replied, moving up the front.

As he walked forward, he had one of those feelings like the next time won't be so lucky. He couldn't stop thinking about the body he saw, and what it meant.

As he approached the door, he slowed down his gait, before keying to open.

There was a buzz, but nothing happened.

"Dutch, what's going on up there?" Dyer asked.

"Just give it a minute sir" he sighed.

A moment passed, and there was still nothing.

"Try it again" Jiminez suggested.

He keyed the button again, and this time there was a whirr. Unfortunately, nothing happened with the door.

"Dutch, what's wrong with you," Yost replied through the com "Just hold it and wait until it opens."

"I am" he replied, pressing the switch repeatedly. The door still wouldn't open, and the fact was starting to irritate him.

"The door's stuck." He replied "Probably got burned out."

"I copy that." Dyer replied "We're gonna try and find another way out."

"Just get out of there" Yost sighed "You're obviously going to have to find another way out."

"You heard the lady" Dyer replied "Let's try and find another way out."

They immediately turned back, and went down the hall. About 25 meters ahead down left corridor was the bar. One of the things he noticed about the bar was the fact that it had subdued lighting, with a hologram of a pole-dancer in the center.

All around, the place was empty. It was one of those things that seemed to be haunting.

"Any way we can find the stairs?" Nathan asked.

"We tried the elevator" Dyer explained "It was stuck."

"First floor's only about 1 story up" Rosenblatt replied "We can easily rappel down."

"Worth a shot." Yost replied through the com.

Nathan suddenly got the feeling that he was being watched from behind. It was that creepy prickling feeling building in the back of your skull, easily coming when one was stared at.

Nathan spun around, looking for what could be staring at him. This revealed nothing but the door shutting.

"What the hell is up with you Dutch?" Dyer commented.

"It was weird" Nathan replied "Felt like I was being stared at."

"Nothing's there man" Jiminez laughed "Must be something getting in your head"

**Yuat'ja**

_ Ty'kad sighed inside the biomask. It was a good thing he was using the cloaking. If the Oomans had seen him, then he'd immediately be fired on._

_ However, the fact that they had the lights on made the hunt a bit more difficult._

_ The Kainde Ahmedia would never come in the light. If they never came, then the hunt would get boring. _

_ He was initially told to make sure the message got delivered to the last one standing. He remembered it had been given to his brother, Jic'nya. _

_ The elders entrusted them to make sure that the Ooman memory storage device was delivered to the worthiest of them. _

_ Supposedly, the council had taken notice of the Ooman's rising in advances, and the time would come to judge them as either a worthy trading partner, unable to be hunted any longer, or as an open-season prey, a free-for all grab to get the last of them. _

_ Jut'nei, their sister, one of the few females to ever be a Blooded Warrior, said that Oomans were rather industrious creatures. The raw materials they mined in great quantities were what made them be considered._

_ Of course, as far as he was concerned, a hunt was much more fun. Walking up to his kill, still hanging from the ropes, he laughed. _

_ Taking aim at the control panel with his shoulder-caster, he shot at the machine._

**Dutch**

As he was preparing his rope to rappel, the strangest thing happened. All of the lights suddenly went off.


	6. Danger

_**I think that nothing is more perfect than the idea that the hunt finally is beginning. And I can tell you right now, I enjoy that fact.**_

_**However, I have some bad news. BearyBeach, formerly LaLa and Arey, had collapsed on the way to the hospital to visit her cousin who had just given birth. **_

_**I'm not sure what else happened, and as I'm writing these author's notes, I have no further news. **_

_**However, I would like to dedicate this chapter and this story to her, in hopes that she gets better. **_

_**Please leave a review when you're done…**_

**Chapter 6: Danger**

* * *

"No passion so effectually robs the mind of all its powers of acting and reasoning as fear."

**-Edmund Burke**

* * *

**Mission Profile: Active Combat Drop/Bug Hunt**

**Time: 1350 Hours**

**Mission Log Time: 0250 Hours**

**Marine Casualty Count: 0**

**Marine Kill Count: 0**

**Status: Recon and Assessment**

**Nathan**

He felt an immediate loss of sight, eyes used to the presence of light. There were blobs hanging over an ever-present shadow.

He could feel a lump in his chest. He felt uneasy. He saw the power restored, and knew that the Auxiliary was capable of lasting.

Something had intervened and shut the power back off.

He didn't know what, but he had a feeling that someone deliberately cut the lights.

He paused for a moment, hoping his eyes would adjust. The sudden loss of light took a while to adjust to.

With a short moment, he could tell where his miner's headlamp was. It was a moment where he saw the rope where he'd attached it to the railing. He currently couldn't see anything else.

"What's going on in there?" Yost asked over the com. "I can't see a damn thing on your cameras."

"Power went out" Henley replied.

"Well damn it," Yost sighed "Fucking assholes,"

Everyone paused for a moment, wondering what she was doing.

"Just get outta there" Yost replied "Just try and get out."

"Yes ma'am" Dyer replied. The Sergeant turned to his squad "Let's continue like normal."

"Yes sir" everybody replied.

Nathan took a moment, held the stock of the gun with his right hand, and held onto his rope with the left.

"Climb over and get out" Dyer replied, shouting urgency into it.  
Nathan pulled over the railing, feet against the glass. He gave his rope a quick tug for a moment.

"Fall" Dyer shouted.

At that moment, everyone began to rappel down, falling controlled, coming back to the wall every time.

Nathan found the ground the quickest, and quickly removed the moorings from himself.

As everyone else made it down and did the same, he got a sinking feeling in his stomach.

For a moment, he felt like he heard something in the vents above, that something was walking, every so lightly.

It was a sound he heard just barely, there, yet not. One of those sounds that showed slow and steady, the light tapping of metal ever so slowly.

Nathan looked above for a moment trying to see what was there. Unfortunately, zippo. Nothing was there, almost as if he was truly going mad from shellp-shock of a hundred battles.

He turned back and checked his gun, **95**. He still had a full clip. However, **0** for the Grenade Launcher.

He knew that they didn't approve of loading grenades without permission, but something told him he would need one.

He quickly loaded three grenades into the launcher, and cocked it. At the first pump, the rifle would fire a grenade roughly 15 meters away at max range.

Currently, he was waiting for further orders.

"Somebody go try and find the door" Dyer replied "Stay frosty, people."

However, in the dark, details were nonexistent. The panels that made up reinforcement were blurred with those of doors. There was also the fact that the place was completely dark, only the lap-lights showing any light.

Then an idea came to him.

"Permission to use a flare?" he asked.

"Permission granted" Dyer replied "Light our way Dutch"

"Yes sir" He replied, reaching into his pack, and withdrawing a flare. It operated by pulling off a section, and when a chemical in the tip made contact with the Oxygen in the air, it would immediately glow in a chemical reaction.

He pushed it down against his hip, revealing the chemicals on the covered end. Quickly, he threw the flare to the middle of the room, lighting up a major amount.

"Somebody find us the door now!" Dyer shouted, belying an order.

Immediately there was a scramble to find it.

BANG! A crash was heard from the ceiling. Nathan looked up, and saw the grate from the vent fall down to the floor, landing right on the pole-dancer hologram.

"What the hell was that?" Dyer asked.

Before anyone could answer, the flare immediately burned out, fizzling the last of its light and heat.

"Flare now," Dyer shouted "Somebody"

It was Warren who came through this time, taking out a flare and lighting it, before throwing it to the center of the room.

Once again, it revealed nothing but the marines in the room, each looking around with their headlamps.

"What the fuck's going on in there?" Yost asked, confused "You'd better have a good explanation for this."

"We're trying to find the door ma'am" Dyer explained.

"The door should be to the right of Edwards" Yost sighed "That'll be your way out."

Nathan turned to his right, where Edwards was. The second-tier private was right next to the door.

"Let's go then" Dyer commanded, motioning to the door.

FFFIIIIZZZZZZZZSSHHHH The flare ran out.

"Headlamps only" Dyer explained.

Before Nathan could take a moment to register, he saw the strangest thing on his right arm.

It was like one of those sniper's lasers, red dot showing where you were aiming. Of course, this was much larger in width, and consisted of three dots in a triangle.

The sight coursed over Nathan from his left arm, after he'd taken a moment to hold his left up, ran the course of it, went over his chest, before moving up into his line of sight.

"What the hell is that?" Edwards asked, taking a note.

Nathan was blinded by it for a few moments, before realizing that he was in somebody's crosshairs.

He spun around quickly, taking a moment to move away.

**Ty'kad**

_ He remembered for a moment who was giving the orders around there. Obviously, they would be more dangerous without their head._

_ These Oomans acted like a herd of animals. Obviously, rather dangerous herd animals._

_ He took a moment to stop thinking, before realizing a new analogy. Thinking about it, they acted more like a hunting pack. Obviously a better choice in analogies. Of course, a pack is useless without its leader._

_ He remembered looking over the uniforms of Ooman 'Marines' as they called themselves, looking over the outfits of those in charge. The ones in charge had a special symbol on their arm, which seemed to denote rank._

_ In this light, and in the thermal mode, it was impossible to tell which one was which._

_ The worst part was that he could only get the most out of targeting in thermal. It was one of those things that really got to him._

_ He took a moment to pause over one, looking for someone assuming leadership._

_ He then noticed one over in the center, a standard place for a leader in Ooman warfare.  
_

**Nathan**

He watched the sights go past him, and right off the floor onto where Warren was.

The dots slowly lined up, going from the floor onto his left leg, sidling up and back and forth.

Left leg, right leg, left, right. It kept like this from shins, to knees, to thighs, and over onto his groin.

Nathan couldn't help but watch as the dots went over his stomach, before stopping right in the center of his chest.

He saw Warren look at it for a moment, confused as to what this might mean.

There was a DEET-DEET-DIIT, and the dots disappeared.

"What the hell just happened?" Warren asked, confused.

Before anyone could answer his question, there was a FFOOSSSTTTHHHH, and a blue-white bolt, about the size of a simple golfball in the nucleus, looking like a comet, came and pierced Warren's chest.

This sent a splatter through an exit wound, propelling heart tissue, bone, and a mountain of blood, big enough to swim in, right out the other end.

All of this grisly material landed straight onto Egorov, painting the Russian-American Marine's armor, a splatter mark.

This immediately dripped off the marine's armor, heavier particulates falling onto the floor, while the liquid still remained.

"What the hell just happened?" Edwards asked, an icy, chilled, spooky calm to his voice.

Warren's body was still standing, the blast being too concentrated, scientifically delivered, to knock it to the ground immediately.

However, his dead form fell like a rag doll onto the floor, a bony crunch audible.

"Get the fuck out of there!" Yost yelled into the calm "The door's still by Edwards. Take it, and leave"

"Go to Infrared" Dyer shouted "We've got to see what's firing at us"

Nathan immediately took this order without question, lowering the infrared scope. He immediately saw all of the nuances around, and where the door was.

He looked around for a moment, testing where everything was. The background generally showed up as rather cold, with the very purples and blues all around. It was one of those things that seemed to get to you.

He looked up on the second floor balcony. Scanning around the second floor, he could easily see the blues and purples denoting the cold.

He brushed by a spot where they initially entered on the second floor. For a moment, he thought he saw something, a series of greens and yellows, in a humanoid form.

He did a double take, which revealed nothing in the spot.

He then turned back to the door.

He knew that there had to be a way to get out of there. However, when he fixed his gaze upon it, there was something in the way, a little past Edwards.

He could tell it wasn't the other marine when he could see spots of red on Edwards' figure, whereas this one was mostly green, with hot spots of yellow to be exact.

"What the hell is that?" Nathan asked.

"What do you mean Dutch?" Dyer asked.

Nathan turned around, and saw Dyer there.

"Behind Edwards" He repeated, motioning with his left hand.

Everyone turned around.

However, there didn't seem to be anything there. Only Edwards and the cold door were in that direction.

Everyone watched Edwards turn around. "What the hell do you mean is behind me. There's nothing but the door."

"Let's just take it and get out" Dyer replied "We've got bigger fish to fry." Dyer gave a short pause "Dutch, you take point and cover"

"yes sir" He replied, rushing over to the door.

He passed Edwards, and reached it. He took a moment to try and find the controls, whether the door was manual or electronic.

He'd never seen a manual door anywhere off Terra, and even then, only on houses and older businesses.

To a lack of surprise, he found the controls for the door, obviously on the side of the wall.

There was a button for the switch, large and taking up most of the panel.

He mashed it with his fist, hoping that it still had auxiliary capabilities, that it was also self-powered.

Unfortunately, there was nothing. There wasn't a whirr, or a buzz, or any sign of life to it. Instead, the button bounced back with a click, and the rest of the door remained silent.

"Guys" He announced "The door isn't working."

"Dammit, try again" Dyer replied "Check for manual controls."

"Yes sir" he replied, scanning over the door. He could only get the general shape of it with thermal. He only knew it was a door by the fact it had blue in the center of the purple construct that it was.

He looked over towards the center, hoping to find some sort of handles that would show it had manual opening.

He felt up the center, looking everywhere. He wished to death that there was a way to get into it, that there was a way to open.

He was about to give up, when as he felt downwards, he could feel the deep ruts of a handle. He'd found it.

"Cover me" He called, putting the strap on the pulse rifle over his shoulder "I've got to force it open."

**Ty'kad**

_ He watched as the Oomans tried working the lower story door. It was rather sad that they couldn't get out. He swore that a species which mined so much stuff was smarter than this._

_ However, he quickly saw the good thing about it. It was an open invitation to find them out. They were practically fish in a barrel._

_ He readied his shoulder-caster again for another shot, bringing the sight back up._

_ He remembered that he'd save Jut'nei and Jic'nya some of the Ooman warriors to hunt. _

_ He'd settle with two for now. It would be much more fun to give chase rather than take pot-shots._

**Grimes**

Hearing that Dutch would need a minute, he swore under his breath. He wondered how Dutch was a Corporal while he was a Private First Class. It was one of those things he wondered every day.

However, he figured he'd keep an eye out. He saw what happened to Warren, and whatever killed Connor obviously was still in the room.

As he tried to rationalize the fact, hoping to figure out how something got in.

He thought back to the panel that fell. Something obviously knocked it down, taking it to the ground as it went through.

He didn't know of any colonists who would turn on him, and there weren't any Xenos that used weapons, at least ranged. There was also something fishy about that dot sight and the blast that pierced Warren. There was obviously a connection.

He looked around, wondering what could still be in the room. He took a moment to look with his other eye, and immediately saw something that shouldn't be there.

The three-dot sight, scrolling past him and to Egorov. "Behind you Isaac!" he shouted, hoping to get Egorov's attention.

"What?" Egorov growled, before noticing the sight. It made it's way up his arm, and across his chest, stopping for a moment.

Egorov paused, and looked down.

The dot then began to move up, and onto the Russian's face, stopping right at the forehead, which was covered by the helmet.

**Ty'kad**

_ He got a fix, right at the head of the Ooman warrior. He immediately thought to lock the fix._

_ In his display, the crosshairs were over the Ooman's head. The three-dot sight was right over the head area. He zoomed in quickly, taking a look at where exactly he was over._

_ This revealed right over the Ooman's head the shot lined up for it's brain. It was a perfect shot if there ever was one._

_ With the lock, there was a triangle forming over the three dots, and the sound was heard resounding through._

**Pelinski**

As she turned around, she saw a flash of heat over her Infrared, and watched as a bolt connected with Egorov's head.

She watched it send warm, oozing brain matter all over the wall, a warm splotch.

**Nathan**

He finally got the door to slide open. As he pushed them open, there was a loud grinding crunching sound over it. He could feel it open though.

This immediately revealed a room with red glow panels. These bathed the hall in a deep red light.

"Door's open!" he announced.  
"Let's get outta here!" Dyer commanded.

He put himself by the door, as everyone rushed in.

The mass of people ran past. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the shape again, the humanoid figure.

There, standing at what he guessed was 7 or 8 feet tall, was a rather cool individual, cool in temperature compared to that of a human.

"What the hell are you?" He asked himself, taking a moment to flip up infrared.

In that very same spot, there was nothing though. Completely empty space.

He lowered the Infrared scope. The person was still there.

"What the…" He asked, taking a moment to register.

In his trance, he'd completely ignored Pelinski telling him to go.

"We're getting outta here!" Pelinski yelled, shaking him.

"Got it" he replied. He turned one last look at the spot, where the figure was gone, before heading back down the hall.

**Ty'kad**

_ He couldn't believe it. The Ooman had been staring at him. Completely staring at him. He could tell he was being watched. _

_ 'The Oomans must have a way to see thermal now' he thought to himself. It was the strangest thing, how the Ooman was just looking at him. _

_ Not in his general direction either, but rather right at him. _

_CCCRRRRAAAAACCCCHHHHHHH. Something hissed in the vents, coming up on Sound Enhancement. _

_ It was the sound he wanted to hear, that of the Kainde Ahmeda._

_This was going to be fun._

_**Another note. When I finished this chapter, BearyBeach got better. It turns out that she has Type-1 Diabetes, and I want everyone to know that I care for all of my readers.  
I wish her the best of luck in her new life. "This One's For You LaLa!"**  
_


	7. Coagulation

_**And so the fun begins, with this turning from a mission into a fight for survival? I'm not sure yet. However, expect more action in this. Please review when you're done…**_

**Chapter 7: Coagulation**

* * *

"The best weapon against an enemy is another enemy."

**-Friedrich Nietzsche**

* * *

**Mission Profile: Active Combat Drop/Bug Hunt**

**Time: 1370 Hours**

**Mission Log Time: 0270 Hours**

**Marine Casualty Count: 2**

**Marine Kill Count: 0**

**Status: Tactical Retreat**

**Nathan**

He moved with a purpose as he ran with his team down the hall. He could immediately hear thudding sounds through the vents all around, and see black shapes moving in the solid panels underneath.

It was like a humanoid insect, and moved like a bug. They were Xenos, and they were headed for the casino.

As they finally made it there however, the scene was rather empty. There were the many tables with the various casino games, ranging from blackjack to baccarat to Texas Hold 'em.

He was amazed at how empty the place was.

"Find the door and get out of there" Yost commanded through the Com. "This is a tactical retreat"

Nathan sighed, looking around. The lights were down here, yet there was some light from the Self-powered casino games.

The green, blue, and red lights cast shadows across the room, throwing most of it in darkness while revealing the least useful places.

Loud screeches were heard through the room, sounds unearthly and evil. The sounds of a Xenomorph, sending chills down your blood, spine tingling.

"Where's the door?" Edwards asked, looking around.

From what Nathan could tell, he wasn't sure if infrared was a good idea or not.

He could hear the sounds all around, clattering in the vents both above and below.

"Door's over to the left" Yost replied "Take it, and get out"

"Copy that" Dyer replied "We're out of here."

The squad moved in with a purpose, trying to find the door. It seemed that in the shadows, certain items could be visible.

BANG-HISS, something made a sound from the left of Nathan, running down.

He turned around to see what it was. There was nothing but an upturned slot machine.

The noise came again, this time from in front.  
Nathan spun around, flashlight searching the rubble for the source of the noise.

This revealed nothing.

More noises came from all over, and there was the familiar high-scream. Everyone turned around, and this revealed in some places, the glint of glass against a black shape.

"What the hell's going on in there?" Yost asked.

"We're not sure" Dyer replied "Something's moving and it ain't us"

"Get the fuck out of there" Yost replied "Do you hear me?"

"We're on it" Dyer shouted.

The sounds kept coming, building in pitch and frequency, getting louder and closer.

"Go to Night Vision" Dyer commanded.

Everyone gave confirmations.

Night Vision scope was also the infrared device. It simply had two features.

Nathan keyed the device on his helmet.

Immediately, the scope changed from the varied shades of color that signified Infrared, to the greens that came to show night vision.

The sight it revealed however, was something you never wanted to see in your entire life.

Xenos littered the room, crawling and scrambling all over, moving in their inhuman speed with the mechanical grace that belonged to the animals. Their hisses screamed through the room, vibrating the air.

"_this isn't going to end well_" Nathan thought to himself, watching the now visible Xenos going about the room.

"What do we do Sarge?" Edwards asked, looking around.

"Just keep your distance and watch your back" Dyer replied. "Let's get to the door. No sudden moves."

Nathan couldn't help but gulp, wondering what to do now. They were all there, running around. However, they simply ran around.

He heard the chittering come towards him, from the right, growing closer.

He turned around, and was rammed by a hunter-type Xeno.

He barely had a moment to react when the creature just kept going forward. It was the strangest thing.

He'd heard stories about how the creatures saw everything via echolocation, but he thought it was just a rumor.

"What the hell?" he asked, getting back up and dusting himself off a bit. He picked up his pulse rifle, wondering what the new orders were.

"Pay 'em no mind" Dyer announced "Let 'em bug out. Don't shoot nothin'"

The squad gave a chorus of "yessir"s.

"Dutch, you get the door" Dyer ordered "Everyone else take point."

Nathan made his way to where the door was, and keyed the controls. For a moment, there was a whine and a whirr, yet no movement from the door. Looking closer, the door had something peculiar about it.

It seemed that the door had been welded shut, from the inside?

"Sir" Nathan called "Door's been welded shut."

"Shit" Dyer sighed.  
"Someone doesn't want us to get out" Edwards sighed.

"Rosenblatt," Dyer shouted "cut us a way out of here"

"Yes sir" the woman replied, slinging her pulse rifle, and pulling out the blow torch. She turned it on with a simple throw of the switch, as she walked over to the door.

Nathan took a step back, giving the woman plenty of space with the device, knowing that the blowtorch could easily slice his leg off and burn the wound clean.

He looked around, wondering what the hell could be screwing with the creatures. He'd heard rumors that you could build something that'll send out something to disrupt their 'sonar'.

**Ty'kad**

_He looked around the room, able to hear the creatures, yet there wasn't anything there. _

_ He remembered the other room, less than a spear's throw from this one. He jumped down from his level, and landed casually on the ground._

_ Looking down, he saw the corpses of the two Oomans he'd bagged. The first one he killed had a perfect shot, straight through the chest, leaving a full skull for the collection._

_ He took a moment to look at the other one. That one had been taken through the head, leaving only a vertebrae as a trophy. He might as well just take the skin, seeing as just the backbone was very unsatisfactory._

_ However, that corpse was best left for later. He'd best finish his collecting and move on._

_ Taking the one that was shot through the chest, he crouched, before taking out his carving knife. The elders recommended this be used outside of combat, and it was easy to see why._

_ Unlike the wrist-blades, this knife was short, and had a mostly serrated edge, sawlike in use. An obvious design that was not meant for combat._

_ He took the knife and plunged it deep into the Ooman's back, just along the edge of the spine. He cut a line up the back, through the back of the neck, and up to the skull, leaving a simple slit. _

_ He withdrew the knife, covered in the red blood of the Pdohe Ahmedia, or 'soft meat' and wiped it clean. Ooman blood may not be as corrosive as that of the Kainde Ahmedia, but if you left enough on it, it could eat away at the blade. _

_ It also carried a stench, one not able to be detected by Yuat'ja, but rather by Oomans. Oomans had a sense of smell for those things, and they can catch on to that._

_ He sheathed the knife, praying the hunter's blessing, thanking the gods, whispering honor._

_ Done with that, he reached into the back of the kill, and wrapped his hands around the spinal column. He could feel all of the vertebrae, hard and angular._

_ Gripping, he proceeded to rip the spine out of the body, leaving a massive splatter of blood through the air. _

_ In a groan as old as the hunt itself, the spine was removed from the body, thrust to the air._

_ With the spine, came the skull itself. The skull was beautiful, rounded, covered in the blood of the kill. The eyes had been ripped from the sockets, held back with the rest of the corpse. _

_ Ooman blood dripped out of the skull, running down the spine, and onto either Ty'kad's hand, or onto the body, running back to the floor._

_ He took pride and prayed a blessing for the honorable kill, knowing the prey died well and honorably. Or dumbly, seeing as it could see him yet didn't notice. At least he made good target practice._

_ He opened the jacket he wore, and selected a spot that was available. He placed the skull in it, and patted the cap when it was secure._

_ He then got up from his crouch, before turning to the next room. He could hear the sounds of the Kainde Ahmedia, audible on enhancement. The creatures sounded like they were in agony, the blinded type. _

_ He thought back to the disruptor Jic'nya had made, and how he wanted to test it. The Kainde Ahmedia were relentless, and even Yuat'ja needed sleep. It was only sensible to have it on at certain times, in order to get a peaceful sleep and be well rested for another day of the hunt._

_ The creatures were just running around as he got into the room, bumping into both each other and the Oomans. He knew that this wasn't really a challenge, but rather a slaughterfest. There was no honor in that. None whatsoever existed._

_ He might as well save this for another run. He could see the Oomans working at the door that Jut'nei welded. She preferred to keep them trapped. However, she was terrible with the Ooman welder she scavenged. _

_ However, a bit of target practice wasn't that bad. Turning on the shoulder-caster, he started to aim around. _

_ He got a fix on one by the machine, and fired._

_The creature was killed, splattering the machine and the area nearby with the acid blood._

_ He took aim at another, this one headed to the table. Firing, the bolt connected with the creature, splattered blood melting the table._

**Nathan**

He couldn't believe his eyes. The xenos were being vaporized out of thin air, being shot at by nothing, yet still getting hit with the blasts.

"What the hell's going on in there?" Yost asked over the com.

"Almost out" Rosenblatt replied "Open the doors for us and we'll be in"

"Something's killing them without being there" Nathan commented "Sort of like what killed Egorov and Warren"

"Get the fuck out of there" Standard's voice called through the com.

"We're clear" Rosenblatt announced, shutting off the welder.

Nathan ran and mashed the controls for the door. It opened with no drama whatsoever, revealing a planetscape in the throes of sunset.

"We are leaving Marines" Dyer announced.

Everyone cleared out of the building, running to the APC.

Nathan worked the door to the vehicle, and threw the door open.

He held his rifle in one hand, holding their back while his squadmates took the rear.

Within moments, it came Nathan's turn, and with that, he went into the APC, and shut the door behind him.

**Standard**

She heard the door shut, and immediately punched it forward. She brought it around, before taking it to the clear point at Colony Control.

She put the brake on.

**Yost**

She took a moment to evaluate the situation. There was no denying it, the bugs were here. That much was true.

However, they were told to try and take it back. This world was a significant investment to Weyland Yutani, and they wanted it to remain standing. Nuking the site from orbit was completely out of the question.

Dyer walked up "What's the plan ma'am?" he asked, looking over the monitors for a moment.

"We're not leaving." She sighed "We're setting up camp in Colony control and hunkering down 'til morning."

"Why can't we nuke the place from orbit." He asked "Much easier and cleaner"

"They want the colony standing still" she sighed "orders are to leave as much standing as possible."

"I'll tell everyone the news" Dyer replied, making his way back to the grunts.

**Nathan**

Sitting in his combat seat, he couldn't help but look at how lucky he was. Whatever was out there obviously could have killed him first, using the same weapon that killed Warren and Egorov.

Yet it passed over him, for some strange reason. He swore he was in the crosshairs first.

He could feel the APC roll away. Dyer stood up, and prepared to address everybody.

"We leavin'?" Edwards asked, hopeful the answer would be in his favor.

"New piece of info from Yost" Dyer replied "We're staying to clean the colony out ourselves. The Company wants this place to still be up. Some kind of use as a stopping point for shipping."

Nathan sighed, rolling his eyes at this.

His reaction was the most respectful. Among others were groans of disapproval.

"We're camping in Colony Control" Dyer explained "Yost will assign watches, get all the food we can, and hunker down. Tomorrow, it's war"

Everyone cheered at this. They knew where the Xenos were, and that could make all the difference in this scrap.

**xxXxxXxx**

Inside colony control, he sighed. Yost had assigned him to cataloging medical supplies with Pelinski and Standard.

The job for him was simple, write everything down. Pelinski and Standard would sort through all of the equipment. As long as he didn't spend so much time staring at the Artificial Woman, he'd have it easy.

Standard withdrew a plastic case, and opened it. "3 hypodermic needles, casing still on." She announced.

Nathan put three tally marks over in the needles section. This brought the total up to 8.

This was going to be a long night.


	8. Regrouping

_**If only there was a way to make this story go faster. Unfortunately, the only way I see fit is to quit having a life off the computer and write fanfiction full time.**_

_**I see no future in that, and so I write at least one chapter at a time. A nice arrangement I find works.**_

_**So please, please, please, leave a review when you're done. Thank you, and enjoy…**_

**Chapter 8: Regrouping**

* * *

"Do not dwell in the past, do not dream of the future, concentrate the mind on the present moment."

**Buddha**

* * *

**Mission Profile: Bug Hunt/Hold-Out Fight**

**Time: 1700 Hours**

**Mission Log Time: 0500 Hours**

**Marine Casualty Count: 2**

**Marine Kill Count: 0**

**Status: Establish Forward Operating Base**

**Nathan**

After 4 hours and 15 minutes, it was finally done. They'd gone through Medlab and catalogued every single medical supply that was found.  
The list ran through about 5 sheets of paper, with at least 75 Hypodermic Needles, 100,000 cc's of morphine, 5 blood transfusion kits, needles interchangeable with the injection kits, a good 10 gallons of medical grade alcohol (200 proof, pure alcohol, dangerous to consume as an intoxicant). In addition, there was a good 3 miles of bandages, 20 pounds of gauze, and enough surgical masks and gloves to outfit an army.

"Thanks for writing everything down Nathan" Standard replied, rubbing his shoulder.

"I was kind of ordered to" He replied "Still better than first watch"

"So what happened in there?" Pelinski asked "You were in the thing's crosshairs," the Corpsman paused "Why did it kill Egorov and Warren but not you?"

"Must not have thought I was a good target" he replied "Maybe the gun was warming up or something?"

"Yuat'ja" Standard whispered.

The two marines turned to the android.

"What was that?" Nathan asked.

"Yuat'ja" Standard repeated "Yost mentioned them. Supposedly they're the people who hunt Xenos and seed them up."

"If that's who's crosshairs I was in" Nathan sighed "Then it must have been feeling generous"

His stomach growled, loud and deep. He hadn't eaten since breakfast during first assembly.

"You sound hungry" Standard noted "I think Rosenblatt and Edwards are done with cataloging the food."

"That's a great idea" he admitted "Maybe I can get some chow in me." He stood up, and set the clipboard down, before walking out of medlab.

He heard Pelinski yell "Wait up" as the corpsman followed him out.

**Standard**

She smiled as she watched Pelinski and 'Dutch' walk out of medlab. She also couldn't help but notice something about Nathan's butt. The man's rear wasn't usually something she noticed often, but this time it was different.

It seemed to be different than usual, perhaps more worked out or something. Not that it should matter, or should it.

She wasn't quite sure of her situation. She may be a companion-model android, capable of having genuine emotions, and able to form true relationships.

However, she didn't remember much of her time, and wondered if she was a 'wife-model'. It was one of those things she wasn't quite sure of exactly. Slight probing of that region seemed to show mixed results.

Not that it should matter anyways. It was one of those questions she pondered that the answer wasn't really needed.

She remembered the creature she was dissecting. The specimen was interesting, and it sure was nice to have something to look at.

She turned around, and made her way back to the creature in the tray. It looked a bit like a raw liver, with several other things among it. An incredible specimen just waiting to be looked at.

**Nathan**

Turns out, there was quite a bit of food brought back to Colony Command. There was enough food to feed an army in appearance.

He remembered hearing that it was really more like enough to feed 14 people for 5 months. It would be plenty.

Unfortunately, Dinner-Assembly wasn't for another hour. With that being said, Nathan got the next three hours off-duty. This wasn't so bad. However, he would have first night-watch. Knowing that, he kind of regretted it.

Believe it or not, there was a lot of stuff that could be found in the colony houses. Most of it was personal belongings, either belonging to a child, adult, or teenager. However, he did find something unusual. A book, titled **Chariots of The Gods**.

He figured that it was interesting from the cover, and seeing it was by a Swiss man named Erich Von Daaniken.

Already in the first chapter, several interesting points were raised, about the possibility Humanity's Ancestors were visited in the past by extra-terrestrials.

He shut the book, wanting to tell Standard about it. The book was mentioned as something she'd read, and she'd been wanting to talk to him about things in it.

He found her in Medlab, still dissecting the face-hugger. It was one of those things that made him wonder what went on that Android's head.

"I know you're there" she admitted, startling him.

He hadn't been expecting that.

He continued walking, going up to the table she was over. Looking down, it appeared that Standard had done quite the job of dissecting the FaceHugger. The innards of the creature were all exposed, showing the various parts to it.

"Nice pet you've got there Standard" He replied "Need anything?"

"Perhaps another scalpel" she answered, holding up a partially melted scalpel, tip dulled considerably.

"I thought the acid oxidizes after death" he replied, confused as to what could do that to the tool.

"It still contains slight acidity" she replied "It works slowly, wearing down gradually"

"I'll get you another scalpel then" he replied, turning to one of the cabinets.

Inside, was a selection of scalpel handles, blades, and sharpening tools.

He withdrew another blade set and a handle, careful with the blades, and walked over to Standard.

"Thank you" she replied, taking the blade and handle, and applying the former into the latter before tightening it securely.

"Find out anything new?" he asked, wondering at the specimen. It was spread out on the tray, with a layer of water lining the bottom. From the looks of it, even the oxidized blood had to lose acidity by the time it reached the water layer.

"Is there any chance that you'll be bringing that back on board the _Australis_?" he asked, wondering. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the ones that were still alive move around in their tanks. It disgusted him, seeing them feel around the glass with the obscene tube they used to impregnate their hosts with.

"I'll bring the dead ones" Standard replied "The live ones will be destroyed if I can help it"

"Knowing the company" Nathan sighed "They'll try and pay you for those live ones in the tanks."

"Well" she replied "I'll destroy them myself. They have no reason to be kept. They're more of a liability than an asset anyways"

An alarm went off on Nathan's combat watch. It was 1900 hours. That meant dinner assembly.

"Dinner assembly?" Standard asked, motioning to the watch.  
"You know it" he sighed "I'll have first night-watch after that."

"I guess I'll see you" she replied, trying to mask something via managed talk.

Nathan simply turned around and walked towards Colony Control. He knew that Dinner Assembly would be there, since it was a place where you could still monitor everything while you went about your business.

He saw everyone gathered around a table for a meeting. All along were trays with what seemed to be Spam, and fried bologna.

He took a seat at an empty spot next to Edwards. He then took a fork and knife and began to attack the Spam.

"So what's the deal with tonight?" Edwards asked "Are we just going to wait or something?"

"I don't know" Nathan sighed "I only know that I have first watch."

"That's nice to know" Pelinski sighed "I get the third watch, and knowing you, you'll probably miss the Xeno that gets in and kills us all"

"Yeah" he replied "Just like how you gave me this nice little face decoration"

"You're lucky to be alive after that" she replied "If you'd had been an inch closer, that thing would have impaled your face"

"Still took out that Free Trade Knight base" Edwards replied "Best op ever. That hostage they took sure was thankful to me"

All of the men gagged at this. The hostage that they rescued was not the best looking of women. The only person who even thought about doing that had been Edwards, and that fact was just gross.

"Hey Pelinski," Edwards called out "You a lesbo yet?"

"See you naked and I'll be" she replied.

Everyone laughed at this.

"Still beats the thing goin' on with Rosenblatt" Sussex called "We all know what she's hidin' in her locker"

"Still beats that thing goin' on with Dutch and Standard" Rosenblatt replied, turning to Nathan "You two might as well announce it"

"Yeah," he replied "And the way you always hound us when we owe you money is really working out. You never forget any of it."

"So what is the deal with you and Standard" Edwards asked "You two in a committed relationship or something? I always see you two together all chummy"

Nathan turned back to his food for a moment, before replying "She's using me to find out more about Humans"

"I say it's love at first sight" Grimes growled "The marine and the android. Like somethin' out of 3 Day Wait"

Everyone laughed at this. They all knew that 3 Day Wait was a Porno, and that its main attraction was supposedly a man and an android woman.

"Ha-ha, very funny" Nathan replied "I'm sure that thing between Rosenblatt and D'Amcio was just 'seeing what was on her back''.

He had finished the dinner, and went to set the tray down. He simply wanted to get first watch over with. 3 hours of staring at the monitors awaited him, and he wanted it over with.


	9. Patrol

_**I have to say; this story is getting good. I hope you enjoy…**_

**Chapter 9: Patrol**

* * *

"Boredom: the desire for desires."

**Leo Tolstoy**

* * *

**Mission Profile: Bug-Hunt/Hold-Out fight**

**Time: 1900 Hours**

**Mission Log Time: 0700 Hours**

**Marine Casualty Count: 2**

**Marine Kill Count: 00**

**Status: Keep night watches, rest, and regroup**

**Nathan**

He sat at the console, watching the monitors. There was just the simple view of the sections of the colony, still and tranquil.

No sign of movement anywhere. It was the making of pure boredom.

Currently, he couldn't help but wonder if getting this watch was worth it. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to interrupt sleep, but was the boredom really worth it.

Still a Marine, he always gave 160%, but the boredom of watch often got to your head.

He wondered what Standard was doing. He wouldn't mind her company since she always had an interesting debate for him to be a part of.

However, the only thing he could do would be to just watch the monitors and hope he didn't miss anything.

**Standard**

Currently, she had finished dissecting the Face-Hugger, and had made all of the observations she could with it.

The specimen was interesting, fascinating even. It was like looking at one of the most unique extraterrestrial life-forms that existed. How a creature like this one had escaped human discovery was a fascinating subject.

She remembered that Nathan had the first watch. She was dieing to have one of their debates right now. The man seemed to be looking at her a bit more when they were in the same room.

When she had walked over to begin dissecting the Face-hugger, she remembered the feeling of being stared at. It was the strangest thing.

She set down the scalpel, removed her surgical gloves, and exited Medlab. Entering Colony Control, she saw Nathan sitting at the terminal, watching the monitors.

She walked up to him, and set her left hand on his right shoulder.

**Nathan**

He jumped at the sensation of someone's touch on his shoulder. He turned around, and saw Standard behind him, looking down.

"Anything happen?" She asked, motioning to the monitors.

"No" he sighed "Just the same old view of nothing."

"Perhaps I can help you with watch?" she replied "I think an extra set of eyes could be helpful."

"It's not really hard" he admitted "It's just really boring."  
"Maybe we could have one of our talks?" she replied "I've been really interested in the aspect of relationships with Humans."

"You have?" he asked, scanning the monitors quickly before looking at her.

"Indeed" she replied, taking a seat next to him. "I really think that humans forming relationships of friendship is nothing new" she paused "The need for companionship seems to be necessary for most animals. The interesting facet is the forming of relationships for romance"

Nathan was definitely interested in Standard's new tangent with this. He wondered what she'd ask him about with this.

"Really" he inquired "How so?"

"I know that all romantic relationships are a form of mating" she explained "But can't that be done in a way where there's simply sex and none of that other stuff?"

"That's the thing" he replied "People seem to want to get to know their mate. It's one of those things that decide whether they are satisfactory."

"That seems like a lot of hassle though" she admitted "I highly doubt that finding a truly perfect mate from all of that is worth all of the time. I know people must find it important, but is it really truly worth it, considering the high divorce rates?"

"If it's really good to you" he sighed "it'll be worth it. The only bad part is the rejection, and the heartbreak of it not working out. However, the hope that it might someday is what keeps people going." He paused "You're a companion model, how is this stuff not second nature to you?"

"I just find that intellectual talks seem more interesting and engaging" she replied "It's why I enjoy talking to you about this stuff. I like the fact that we seem to connect on so many basic levels. The fact that you always have something interesting to say, and a good answer to my questions really gets me going."

"So the fact that we talk so much seems to be a good thing?" he asked.

"I was probably built for a college professor," she explained "it's why talking intellectually seems so easy for me."

In the talk, Nathan hadn't noticed the fact that she had her hand on his knee.

In fact, during the talk, he was amazed at how he'd been able to keep checking the monitors. There was no sign of movement, but that didn't mean anything.

"So is there any female who you're in a romantic relationship with?" Standard asked, changing the subject to him.

"Actually" he replied "There isn't. I haven't really met anyone back home. It's really weird."  
"Maybe the right one hasn't come yet" she replied "I think that if you simply look in the right place there will be someone"

This was weird. He wondered where Standard was going with this.

"Are you getting at the fact that it should be you?" he asked.

"I don't know" she replied "I really think you're the most interesting member of your unit, and the fact that you were the first person to talk to me when everyone else in your unit simply ignored me has made a difference." She paused, before continuing with "I find that the talks we have fill a need that has been built into me, a direct programming of a companion model android. However, those simply make me confused. It's really weird. I'm not sure what to think"

"Maybe you simply like me" he replied "The possibility exists. I wouldn't be surprised about a companion model android liking someone."

"Well" she replied "I'll think about it. Right now, I'll leave you to your watch"

With that, she got up, with a slight, unintentional placing of her butt in his face, and walked off.

Something about seeing the redhead walk off like that, seeing all of her curves, and the realistic, feminine features that she had, really got to him. It was kind of turning him on.

In fact, it made him wonder as to how his relationship with her really was. He wondered if there was truly something between them, if they really had chemistry.

He'd always felt something with her, how they seemed to click. It was weird and right at the same time.

He kept on thinking about that as he scanned the monitors, and before he knew it, those three hours had passed incredibly quickly.

As Jiminez relieved him of first watch, he couldn't help but think about how things were between Standard and him. It was strange, and somehow, it felt good.

**Standard**

She couldn't help but wonder if she indeed liked him that way. She felt a slight excitement in seeing him, fascination and good feeling whenever she was with him.

Whenever he would be aboard the _Australis_, she felt a good feeling. True, she did get lonely aboard the ship when they were in dock, and the fact that he would be there made her feel better.

As a companion model, company with humans always was a good thing. It made her feel good talking to people.

However, the other marines were hardly good conversation. They abused the English language with their constant swearing, talking like sailors. They talked bad about each other, making similar and very dirty jokes about each other all of the time.

The fact that they all had nasty habits, and seemed to think that combat was the only good thing made her disgusted. It was like all these people knew was combat.

Nathan "Dutch" Van Hold was different though. He joined in on it, used some bad words, mostly on the lower end of the spectrum, and knew his way around a gun.

However, the fact that he was actually really nice, and decent company to everyone, seemed to be what set him apart.

She wondered if she really did like him. When they'd transferred her to the Colonial Marines, they'd erased most of her memories. She'd forgotten what it was like to like someone, to recognize and help those in love, and the basics of being a companion model.

She was thinking that Nathan might be able to help her figure everything out again, to show her the way, to help her figure out what her existence was about. It would mean the world to her.

As she was walking, she bumped into someone absentmindedly. The combat armor's impact with a feminine feature on her, built to be realistically sensitive; had knocked her mind back to the moment.

"Sorry" she apologized.

From behind, all she could tell was that it was one of the male marines.

**Nathan**

After being bumped into and hearing Standard's voice from behind, he simply sighed.

Turning around, it indeed was Standard who had bumped into him.

"It's okay" he replied.

Turning around, this revealed Standard rubbing/holding her left breast, wincing in pain.

"Are you okay?" he asked "Did I hit you there or something?"

"It seemed that when I ran into you" she replied "This was the first thing to touch you."

She seemed to take a few quick breaths, and quickly regain composure.

All Nathan could think of was how they actually made those on an Android sensitive. He never imagined them having to do that.

"Those were built sensitive?" he asked. "I never imagined that being needed."

"Well" she replied "It's one of those things that must have been made as a companion type."

"Is there any place you were headed?" she asked.

"I was on my way to bed" he replied. Then an idea came to his head "Would you care to join me?" he asked, joking manner to his voice.

"I don't know" she admitted "I couldn't imagine sharing a bed with a human, or sleeping for that matter."

"It was a joke" he sighed "If you want to, then I'm fine with that."

"I think it'd be interesting" she replied "Sharing a bed sounds like an interesting experiment."

This befuddled Nathan. "Really?" he asked, partially happy and partially confused.

"I can imagine it'd be cramped" she explained "But I would like to know what it's like."

"Alright" He managed "Let me show you to my bunk."

**Ty'kad**

_ He arrived at his camp before nightfall, hoping to get a meal. He remembered that this turn to cook belonged to Jut'nei. He rather enjoyed her cooking, seeing as she used local ingredients to give meals some flavor fitting for the environment._

_ He climbed into the "Air-Traffic-Control" tower that the Oomans had built for the colony, where they set up camp._

_ [did you score any new kills brother?] Jic'nya asked. The older Yuat'ja stood tallest, a full three Jun'ticz (nine feet in Ooman measurements). The oldest of the three siblings, he had the most scars. He regularly fought close-quarters with all of his prey, something that most Yuat'ja never did. He only used the cloaking to reach everything, and to phase out when he needed to get away, when reinforcements came from Oomans. As a result, his green skin was torn with black and yellow scars from so many close scraps._

_ [The gods of the hunt have smiled on us] Ty'kad replied in the Formal. He was the middle child of the three, and new better than to use Informal speak to his elder brother, a full 80 Ooman years older. [There are Ooman Warriors that have landed, and I have saved us a good many of them.]_

_ [It's about time they sent people] Jut'nei sighed, talking in the Formal to the two. As a female, she would have had the option of not taking part in hunts. However, she wasn't like most females. As a result, she dressed like a warrior, leaving only a simple strip of cloth to cover her chestline, and wearing pants just like the males. She had marked herself from her Hard Meat Trial on the arm, her left to be precise. As a result, by showing the scar, she showed that she was a Blooded Hunter._

_ Ty'kad was always very proud of his sister._

_[Are the meals ready?] Jic'nya asked._

_ [the meat is finished marinating, and all that is left is full cooking] Jut'nei replied [I look forward to initiating the true stage of the hunt. Perhaps we shall deactivate the scrambler?]_

_ [A satisfactory idea] Ty'kad replied [thus, we can unleash the Hard Meat upon the Oomans]_

_ [Let us focus on now though] Jic'nya commanded [my stomach churns in hopes for a meal. The food can be smelled, and it is making me hungry]_

_ [I am searing the meat just the way you like it Brothers] Jut'nei replied [Only a short amount of time until we feast]_

_ [So be it] Ty'kad replied [I wonder what local ingredients you have added to marinate the meat]_

_ [Simply a few spices from the Ooman stores] Jut'nei explained [I have been wanting to try Ooman flavors, since they might become extinct if the events turn out in the Ooman's disfavor.]_

_ With that, a buzz went off the control gauntlet Jut'nei wore, signaling the time that the meat was ready._

_ [It's waiting] she replied, walking back to their makeshift kitchen [Come and get it brothers]_

_ With that, they walked in, and saw the meat cooked on spears, skin still attached, and juices heard boiling inside. The creatures were small mammals, having been raised by Oomans in the facility. This creature, he'd heard referred to as a 'cat'. _

_ However, the three that had been roasted smelled of Ooman flavors, an obvious selection of some rather aromatic spices. _

_ It partially took him back to his childhood. Their mother used to grow certain spices in addition to the usual crops. The spices were said to have been bred from Ooman seeds long ago. The plants had been first grown by their grandmother._

_ A story went that their grandfather hunted on the Ooman homeworld, and had taken an Ooman with pouches of seeds in his clothing, having given it to their grandmother. _

_ As a result, they had access to Ooman-based spices in their cooking._

_It took him back as he ate the creature. He always had fun hunting small creatures that roamed their property, and that seeing their father come home with new trophies excited him._

_ He knew that this place would be memorable hunting. He prayed a silent prayer hoping that it would stay true._


	10. Excursion

_**I am enjoying this story. It's very fun to write. I have to say, working on this when I can is making everything fun. I have a reason to spend time at the library, using their computers to write. **_

_**That being said, enjoy….**_

**Chapter 10: Excursion**

* * *

"There is no hunting like the hunting of man, and those who have hunted armed men long enough and liked it, never care for anything else thereafter."

**-Ernest Hemingway**

* * *

**VF-132**

_ As the suns sank from the sky, bringing upon a rather short night for all of the life-forms, both the mutated indigenous and the three species in the colony, everything seemed in order._

_ The wind began to howl though, like it always does at night. Most of the colony had been built into a mountain, with a short plateau where the buildings were, and the entire top leveled off in order to make room for the massive atmosphere processor. _

_ The colony control center was tranquil with the exception of those on guard duty, and the facehuggers swimming around in tubes full of Bioform._

_ The hive, positioned specifically at the innards of the atmosphere processor, full to the brim with Xenomorphs, all black as night; waiting for the mad noise to stop scrambling their senses._

_ And of course, there were the three hunters in Air-Traffic control. They feasted on a trio of small quadrupeds, and slept the night away, resting for a massive hunt._

_ The wind howled over the landscape, kicking up massive amounts of sand, large enough for a storm. _

_ The Marine Dropship was on top of colony control, and the two inside, pilot and copilot, were alternating sleep and watch._

**Mission Profile: Hold-Out Fight/Bug Hunt**

**Time: 2100 Hours**

**Mission Time: 0900 Hours**

**Marine Casualty Count: 02**

**Marine Kill Count: 00**

**Status: Keep Night Watches/Rest and Regroup**

**D'Amcio**

The alarm on her watch went off as she was sleeping in one of the dropship chairs. It meant it was now her watch.

She got up, hoping to relieve Falloway of his duty for the next six hours.

She saw him waiting at the entrance to the dropship, shotgun in hand. Nothing would make onto 'their' bird if he'd have a say in it.

"Quinn" She announced "Your turn to sleep."

She then noticed all of the sand that was starting to blow into the ship.

"I say we take off and wait in the _Australis_" Falloway replied "This sand can't be good for the engines."

"We have to get permission from Yost to do that though" D'Amcio replied "I highly doubt it's that necessary."

"Would you rather sand get in the engines and other components?" he asked.

"You call up Yost" she replied "I'm sure if you explain things'll be fine."

"Alright." Falloway replied. He pressed a button on his helmet.

**Yost**

She was currently in the hammock she set up; with a pillow she scrounged from a living area and her headset in her hand. All fast asleep.

"Lieutenant, this is Falloway" A filtered voice came in through the set.

Yost woke from her slumber with a start, amazed at who could wake her now.

She put the headset on, and keyed to reply "What is it Falloway?"

"There's a bit of a sandstorm going on outside" Falloway replied "Requesting permission to return to the _Australis_ until morning"

"Permission granted" Yost sighed "Just get down here at oh-nine hundred hours."

"Roger that" Falloway replied "We'll be back before you know it."

**D'Amcio**

She'd heard the entire conversation through her headset. It looked like they were sleeping on the _Australis_ tonight.

"Let's get the ship ready for takeoff" Falloway cheered "I'll make dinner for us in the mess. We'll sleep in those hammocks we all know and love."

"Sounds like a plan" she yawned. She was still a bit groggy from a rather uneasy sleep in a chair. It was one of those times where a proper bed would be nice.

She took her spot in the gunner's chair, as Falloway sat in the pilot's seat.

"Running takeoff prep" Falloway replied "Closing Dropship bay doors."

There was a sound of servos, and the hiss of atmosphere sealing and pressurization.

Before they knew it, Falloway had put them in the air, and they were on their way to the ship they knew and loved.

**VF-132**

_After the dropship of the Marines had taken off, only two passengars aboard, the storm outside had started to pick up steam._

_ There was one of those times where one simply had to wonder if fate meant for the dropship to make it back in one piece, or if there was a macabre joke in play._

_ Whatever it was, the night had started to pick up into one of those massive sandstorms, where a sea over about three hundred miles away had picked up one of its few thunderheads, bringing with it truly dangerous conditions. _

_ As the sandstorm brought itself forward upon the colony complex, building up in intensity as it approached the colony complex. It almost had wanted to have its way with the landscape before the thunderhead reached the land._

_ And so, the sands blew all night, stopping just at sunrise to let the pale and weak suns shine their cold light upon the land, signaling the time to wake for all three of its higher occupants in its settlement._

**Time: 0600 Hours**

**Mission Time: 1900 Hours**

**Nathan**

He woke up feeling something around his waist, and that he had someone sharing the small cot with him that was pressed against the metal wall.

A short cock of the head revealed Standard sleeping next to him.

The crazy thing was how he had his armor hanging from the wall, with his helmet on the colonist's nightstand.

"Standard?" He asked, shaking the Artificial person slightly.

"Yes Nathan?" She asked, wondering what he was doing.

"It's time to get up" he replied. "First assembly's in an hour"

"Alright" she replied "I guess things were interesting in sharing a bed"

"Yeah" he sighed "I really want to get suited up again though"

With that, he sat up, before standing up.

"I guess I should get ready too" She replied.

"Since we're now talking about each other" he replied "I was wondering what your situation is"

"What do you mean?" she asked "I'm not sure what meaning of situation you're using right now."

"I'm talking about if you're a wife-model" he explained "Are you one of those android models that you can have sex with?"  
"I don't really know" she sighed "I've tried probing that area a few times, though the results I've been getting are mixed. Sometimes, it feels like something's there, others, like there's nothing at all." She paused "Why do you ask?"

"I was just curious" he replied, slipping on his torso armor. "I never really thought about android genitalia."

"I think the best thing to do would find out in private" She replied "I was wondering if there was a full-sized mirror around here."

This completely blew his mind. He had no idea that Standard, good ole Standard the Gynoid was so curious about her body.

He completely dropped his leg-guard as he was working to put it on.

"How badly do you want to find out?" he asked, confused, amazed, and kind of aroused (He couldn't believe the fact either, yet the obvious erection that was starting to happen couldn't lie) at the fact.

"I've been wondering this about myself, and since last night, that question hasn't escaped my mind." She replied.

"I think the bathroom has a good-sized mirror you can use" he replied, taking his gear and starting to walk out "You can have the place to yourself for that."

He walked out, blushing, no, burning bright tomato red.

On the other side of the door, he sank against the wall. He couldn't believe it; this was a completely new side of Standard he never thought he'd see.

**xxXxxxXxxxXxx**

When Breakfast Assembly came around, he was partially glad that he'd see Standard again in a bit more of a 'public' place. It was really Breakfast Assembly, yet it was one of those places where Standard probably wouldn't discuss the results of her 'probing'.

As he took a seat at the usual table, he noticed what breakfast was.

Fried Spam with what seemed to be cornbread.

He simply took the cue to start to chow down into breakfast. He knew that there would be a strike today. They still needed to find where the hive was, and it would only get harder with those hunters.

"So what's the deal?" Jiminez asked "We takin' the heat to the hive still?"

"You know it" the Lieutenant replied "Soon as First Assembly's over, we're gonna be death in a can."

"That's what I'm talkin' about!" Edwards cheered "Show those bastard's who's boss!"

"I'm just itching for round two with whatever killed Egorov and Warren" Grimes replied, "Those bastards won't know what hit them."

"Eat up people" Dyer sighed "the sooner we're done the sooner we get it on!"

Everyone cheered at this, Nathan included. He personally was ready to kick ass right there and then.

**Space**

_ Above VF-132, the Australis drifted along above the planet, lights on, and someone home. _

_ Anyone could easily tell you that the ship was full of people, and be right. What they didn't know was that something else was up there too, waiting for the right moment as it remained in cloak._

**D'Amcio**

She woke up in her hammock in the cargo bay, brought out of her slumber by the alarm clock that had been set up.

As of right now, it was two hours until they were supposed to be Planetside.

Of course, as usual, Falloway didn't get the message.

She got off the Hammock and proceeded over to the Pilot's.

He was snoring as usual, sleeping like there was time to burn.

"Wake up" She commanded, shaking the hammock.

As normal, Falloway didn't even budge. The Marine Pilot was a heavy sleeper, no doubt about it.

Of course, there were other ways of dealing with that.

She put her hands on the underside of the hammock, and proceeded to turn it over.

With a start, Falloway fell down onto the cold metal floor, obviously waking up.

"What's your problem D'Amcio?" Falloway asked, rubbing his head.

"We've got two hours 'til we're due planetside" she replied "Let's get breakfast and get rolling."

"Alright" he sighed "Might as well."

D'Amcio simply took a moment to walk up the stairs to the bridge, using the opportunity to check the status of the ship.

She knew how to read the displays and all, having been trained in spaceship flight.

The bridge had the lights buzzing and flashing all at once, the normal signs. Everything on the readouts were in the green, the scanners picking up nothing out of the ordinary.

Yet something didn't sit right with her. Looking ahead into the distance, she swore she saw something strange.

It appeared that something was distorting the view of the planet in the shape of a ship? This wasn't normal. She wasn't aware of anything that used a cloaking device.

"Falloway!" she called "Come check this out"

She heard the stamp of boots up the stairs, before turning around to face Falloway.

"What is it?" The dropship pilot asked.

"See that patch of clouds over there?" she asked, pointing to the spot with the distorted view.

"Yeah," Falloway replied, squinting to get a closer look "What is that?"

"I don't know" she admitted "I think we should tell Yost about this. We should call it in"

"What do we call it in as?" he inquired "A distorted view?"

"You get the dropship ready" she suggested "I'll keep an eye on this and see if it changes."

"Roger" Falloway replied, doing a military turn and walking out.

She took a moment to keep watching ahead, wondering what was going on that could do something like this. It shouldn't be there at all.

Then an idea came to her.

What if it was a ship? The idea didn't seem so farfetched, and the _Australis_ had her own weapons systems.

She took a seat in the weapon's chair, and readied the targeting systems. The underside turret's readout read at a full on-line feed.

"Let's see what's going on here" she sighed, taking the control, and manipulating the line of fire.

Within moments, on her viewscreen, the distorted space was seen and targeted, distortions comings through even on the tiny screen.

She wrapped her finger around the trigger, before squeezing. Within a matter of minutes, the sign of four missile shots were seen heading towards the distorted space.

"Let's see what you are" she sighed, taking a moment to watch. It was clear that anything it hit would obviously fight back if it was armed.

For a brief moment, there was a flash of light, before the distortion went away, revealing a ship ten times larger than Gateway Station. It also was designed unlike anything Human.

"Holy shit" she exclaimed, taking in the size "This thing's bigger than Gateway."

Before she could say anything more, there was a flash of light, and then a feeling of nothing.

**Space**

_In the cold darkness, the __Australis__ exploded, sending it's remains all over the space. _

_ If there had ever been any hope of extraction, it was gone, lost with the ship._

**Vector's Folly**

_ The wind howled, kicking up violent fountains of sand all around the colony complex. _

_ The buildings took this beating like mules, feeling the stinging sand against the metal as little more than a nuisance. If there was ever a more perfect inhabitant of the system, it would be the buildings themselves. _

_ They'd been standing for over 50 years, and would continue to do so until the day they'd be vaporized by the suns. If the mutated life decided to check it out, they'd be in for a treat with the creatures living inside, the Marines, Predators, or Xenos. _

_ However, even at the colony, despite the hostile weather, both sides were preparing to go to war._

**Time: 1000 Hours**

**Mission Time: 2300 Hours**

**Nathan**

Guns ready, armor tight, senses sharp. All of this as he stood on the makeshift ready line, while they waited for Standard to bring the APC up.

It was moments like this when he could feel the tension mount, knowing he was just minutes away from the fiery baptism that was combat. He could already smell the acid-burns on the metal that would come from bagging some Xenos.

"Absolute Badasses!" Yost exclaimed, walking past.

Behind her, the APC was seen approaching.

"Sergeant, pack your men in!" Yost commanded to Dyer, as she opened up the side door to the Armored Personnel Carrier.

"You heard the lady and you know the drill" Dyer shouted "Assholes and Elbows, let's pack 'em in!"

With that, the unit took their combat seating inside the APC. Nathan could easily see Yost take her seat in the 'watchbox' as it was called, the section of the APC where you could see everything.

"Hey Dutch!" Jiminez called out "You and Standard pump and dump last night?"

"you get any poo-tang last shore leave?" Nathan called out, joining in the game. Everyone knew this answer.

"Still better than our Jet Jockey and his Clearing Barrel!" Grimes shouted.

"Y'all ready to get it on!" Edwards called out.

"You know it Sparks!" Nathan replied.

**Standard**

She couldn't help but laugh at how Nate handled the call. She knew the slang, she wasn't new to the ship.

She had also been wondering where D'Amcio and Falloway were. She'd heard that they went to the _Australis_ during the night, yet they were supposed to be back an hour ago. It was really weird.

"Take us out" Yost commanded through the headset.

Standard pulled the sticks forward and brought the APC to the open.

**Nathan**

He took a moment to check his rifles, making sure they had all ammo. He knew that they hadn't been shot, yet something told him that he was short a bullet or two.

Must be the yips, the moment before the true heat that you feel something isn't right.

He felt that something wasn't all it seemed. The gun showed full count, the armor light and tight. His Brain Bucket's camera was working fine. Yet something didn't add up.

"Where we goin'?" Edwards shouted.

"Heading to Colony Hangar" Yost shouted "Prepare for open spaces and acid faces."

"Ooh-rah!" Dyer shouted "Let's hear it; retreat?"

"Hell, we just got here!" the rest of the unit shouted.

"Let's ride" Yost cheered from the watchbox.

**Ty'kad**

_ He woke up to the sound of his alarm, the digital recreation of the backing music to "Hunter's Epic", the tale of the very first Hard-Meat Trial._

_ He shut off his guantlet's alarm function, taking notice at the brand new day that it was to start the hunt. It wasn't every day that you could control the Kainde Ahmedia and get away with it. _

_ [Another glorious hunt begins] Jic'nya sighed, stirring_

_[May the gods smile favor upon us brothers] Jut'nei replied._

_ [First,] Ty'kad explained [we must have breakfast. It is bad form and blessing to start the hunt on an empty stomach.]_

_ [I believe we have a bit more of the animal the Oomans called 'dog'] Jut'nei explained [That way, we finish more of the stores, and have room for more food]_

_ [Aye, and a glorious hunt shall begin] Jic'nya replied [I see the Oomans finding the truth about who is in charge]_

_ [All after breakfast brothers] Jut'nei replied [I wish not to have our churning stomachs reveal us]_

_ So they ate, feasting upon the raw mammal all the same, making certain to finish all of it. They knew that they would need their full strength. _

_ When they were done, they climbed down from the room of their camp, and made their way to the stairs. _

_ They could hear the Kainde Ahmedia hissing away in agony at the sound of their disruptor, which they had placed right at the top of the tower the Oomans built. It was wonderful to know that they could define what times they wanted to go hunting the hard meat._

_ [Let it begin] Jic'nya shouted, pressing the three buttons of code to turn off the disruptor. _

_ With that, the hissing immediately stopped. It was one of those times they would relish, the time when the hunt was on._

**Colony Hangar**

_ The building wasn't usually much to look at, yet something about it stood resolute in its emptiness. _

_ The air-traffic control tower remained the highest point this level of the plateau, attached to the hangar like the similarly shaped piece of anatomy. _

_ Inside, there were several different craft, capable of shuttling away people, equipment, and cargo to space. All hanging around chains and hoses dangling from the high ceiling._

_ And this was nothing compared to what lay inside, waiting for prey. Indeed, the Xenos waited here, where the colony was connected to the atmosphere processor, where their hive was. _

_ If anyone was inside and wanting to leave, it would have to be in a bodybag._

**Nathan**

He could feel the APC roll up to the metal of the Colony Hangar. It was at this point he could feel the tension mount, as the true heat would soon begin.

If anyone was going to say anything, they held their peace.

One by one, they all stood up from their seats and prepared to go into the danger zone, knowing that they were going on a bug hunt, and that it wasn't over 'til the last one's splattered.

The door opened, and they rushed out, moving as one, with a singular purpose, the cold efficiency of the death in a can that they were. No one would stop them if they could do anything.

The first thing trying to stop them now seemed to be the killer sandstorm. Sand whipped up everywhere, getting into everything.

This colony was getting cleaned, even if it killed them all.

"Edwards, Run a bypass" Dyer shouted.

This was the first order given for the scrap.

Nathan was at his spot in the advance, right beside the door, across from the lock panels.

He watched as Edwards pulled out the panel, attached the wires, and opened the door.

A look inside showed it as pitch black, the panels and walls unable to be seen.

Yet there was sound. Lots of sound.

One could easily hear Xenos hissing to each other in their strange language, deep within the vents.

"Dutch, lead us in" Dyer shouted.

With that, Nathan walked inside, taking a moment to see over the place with his headlamp.

"Permission to go to night vision?" Nathan asked, untrusting of what he couldn't see.

"Let's go green" Dyer shouted.

This was slang for switching to night vision. It was one of those phrases that they knew and used, ever since it became commonplace.

With that, Nathan slid down the thermal view, and thumbed the switch.

What were initially cold blues and purples turned into the uniform greens of night vision, the sign that the world could do nothing to blind them.

"Stay frosty" Dyer whispered "The bugs could be anywhere."

They continued to move as one through the plant, reaching the atrium area, a lounge of sorts.

Indeed, one saw snack and soda machines, couches, a few fake potted plants, and a refrigerator.

If anything was in here, it looked empty.

"I'm not making it out too clearly" Yost chimed in over com. "I'm switching your cameras to night vision. Just hold tight."

A chirp was audible through the entire room, as what seemed to be a switch in lens went on with their cams.

"Continue your sweep, and engage only when engaged" Yost replied "Don't splatter them if they're just bugging out."

The squad gave various confirmations as it separated into two pairs of three, moving about the room.

"You four hold the position" Dyer ordered, motioning to Nathan, Pelinski, Edwards, and Grimes.

The four gave confirmations and proceeded to wait in the room, hoping that they could keep at it, while at the same time, glad they didn't have to make a sweep.

And so they waited for a few minutes, hoping to be able to kill some time.

Nathan heard something from down the hall. It was a steady dripping noise, as if someone had left the water on.

"what is that noise?" Grimes asked.

"I don't know" Nathan sighed. "Go find what it is private"

"Yes sir" Grimes yelled, breaking the near silence.

"And be quiet" Nathan whispered back.

**Grimes**

He took a step forward into the hall, following the noise. As he walked, it got steadily louder, and seemed to increase in frequency.

As he got to the bathroom, he could hear it grow in intensity. It also was making him have to pee.

He got inside, and looked around. As far as eye level, everything seemed fine.

In fact, it was a dripping faucet that was the source of it all.

"Stupid thing" He whispered, tightening the valve.

He spotted the toilet, and remembered the tightening.

With a simple motion, he proceeded to undo part of his armor, made available for this sort of ordeal, and stood over the toilet.

As he was 'doing God's work', he heard the dripping sound again. This time, it was from all over.

This managed to turn his stream into a blast, and within an instant, was finished.

"What the fuck's going on here?" he asked, looking around.

He then felt something wet go down his shoulder.

A look showed an all-too-familiar hand shape, and ultimately, there wasn't just one.

A look up revealed the source of the myriad drippings. It was a good ten Xenos, all standing, looking over them, ribbed faces and all. It was the last thing he thought he'd see today.

He had the brief moment before the things were ready to attack.

He cocked his Pulse Rifle, and raised it high.

"Eat lead you bastards" He shouted, proceeding to fire off an entire clip into the room.

Acid sprayed and the all-too-familiar noise that sounded like an elephant and a peacock at the same time sounded.

In the shock, he'd taken out a good five before the acid got to him, splattering his face and armor.

The pain was unbearable, feeling like he was on fire as drippings of skin and flesh fell from his face and hands. He had only moments before one grabbed him from behind, carrying him screaming in agony through the vents.

**Nathan**

He heard the shouts of his fellow Marine from down the hall, gunfire, and the sound of bagged Xenos.

"Grimes!" he shouted. "This way" he ordered to Edwards and Pelinski, motioning to down the hall.

"Dutch, what is it now?" Yost called out through the com, "I'm not picking up anything on Grimes' camera"

The three made it into the bathroom, and saw with their own eyes the melting horror that awaited them.

Indeed, the carcasses of Xenos littered the floor which was melting underneath them.

"Where's Grimes?" Edwards asked.

"Either melted or taken by Xenos" Pelinski sighed, doing the sign of the cross for the first time in her life, simply by the sight of the carnage that took up the small space.

"Looks like Grimes bought the farm" Nathan sighed "Let's get back to the room. Sarge told us to sit tight. Stay frosty though."

"Yes Corp" the two replied, following him to the lounge.


	11. Carnage

_**It comes as no surprise why this fic is so popular. The amazing thing is how we now have a cover for it. Temporary of course until I can get an artist of mine to draw a cover I truly want. **_

_**That being said, enjoy this chapter, since the carnage will truly begin. **_

_**I enjoy finding out what you think in a review, so please leave one when you're done…**_

**Chapter 11: Carnage**

* * *

"Hunting is not a sport. In a sport, both sides should know they're in the game."

**-Paul Rodriguez**

* * *

**Ty'kad**

_The three of them broke off and split up when they left the tower, hoping to bag their own kills on their own. _

_ Ty'kad took his way into the hangar area, walking towards the door that led to the halls. It would be fun trying to get a few more of the Ooman warriors that called themselves 'Marines'. _

_ He opened the door, and could hear the sound of the Kainde Ahmedia all around from above. He was right underneath them, and it would be fun to be able to bag one at close range, like Jic'nya does._

**Mission Profile: Hold-Out Fight/Bug Hunt**

**Time: 1100 Hours**

**Mission Time: 2400 Hours**

**Marine Casualty Count: 05**

**Marine Kill Count: 05**

**Mission Status: Find The Hive and Wipe Out The Xenos**

**Nathan**

Standing in the lounge with Pelinski and Edwards, he was wondering how he simply led Grimes to his death in there.

He thought that if he'd sent Edwards or Pelinski with him, that things could have turned out differently.

"We're finishing up our sweep" Dyer's voice came in over the com "We're gonna rendezvous in the Hangar area."

"Understood sir" Nathan chimed back.

"We're heading out?" Edwards asked.

"Yeah" Nathan sighed "Let's watch our backs and head to the hangar."

With that, they started to walk down the hall, hearing every sound around them.

They heard some thudding sounds from one of the vents up ahead, a quick pitter-patter against the metal.

"That doesn't sound too good" Edwards admitted

"Probably one of the Xenos." Nathan sighed "Let's prepare for engagement."

There was a THUD and a BANG as one of the ceiling panels hit the floor, Xeno rushing out full speed ahead from less than 5 meters away.]

"Get it!" Nathan yelled.

The three readied their Pulse Rifles for firing, and proceeded to shoot at the black creature.

None of their shots hit though.

"Die you mother-fucker!" Pelinski yelled, pulling back on her pump-action piece to the rifle, launching a grenade.

This proceeded to blow apart the Xeno's head as it was less than two meters away.

"Nice work Pelinski" Nathan complemented. "Let's keep moving. Watch your step though"

They continued to walk forward down the hall, passing to a four-way intersection of a hall.

Nathan raised his fist in the air to indicate to stop moving.

"Let's check the motion tracker" Nathan explained as the two other marines stopped moving.

They checked the motion trackers on their HUDs and looked around. There was beeping to the direct left and the direct right, with at least 5 different signals from the left, and only one from the right.

"What the hell's happening?" Pelinski asked.

"Hold tight for a moment" Nathan ordered "Let's see what's going on."

There was the familiar pitter-patter as the five signals proceeded to approach.

This time however, it was from the floor-boards.

"What the hell's happening man?" Edwards asked.

"Let's check" Nathan replied, lifting up one of the floor panels.

Placing his head inside, this revealed five xenos running along the bottom of the space, only about 3 meters away.

**Pelinski**

A beep from her motion tracker revealed the one movement on the right approaching less than two meters.

However, a glance to the direction revealed absolutely nothing in the space, simply thin air.

"What the hell's going on here?" she asked aloud, bringing up her Pulse Rifle.

**Nathan**

He immediately removed his head from the hole and brought his rifle to bear, ready for another close encounter.

The Xenos were already two meters in and counting. He would only have seconds before engagement, not enough time to withdraw Joan from his side, as much as he needed to use the shotgun.

"We've got more of 'em!" he shouted,

BANG!

The floor panels ahead burst up with Xenos jumping out onto the walls, one jumping ahead.

He fired of a short burst, catching the creature right in the chest.

Acid burned and splattered as it passed the three marines, hitting the floor panels behind them only footsteps away.

**Ty'kad**

_At the burst of Acid from when the Ooman Warrior shot the Kainde Ahmedia, he paused in his steps._

_ He could see the three Oomans standing there, turning around to face the Kainde Ahmedia threat that they could see._

_ However, he was cloaked currently, and had the upper hand. _

_There was a BING on his Biomask Display, indicating that the Kainde Ahmedia have spotted him with their echolocation._

_ Not that it mattered otherwise. It simply made the hunt more interesting. _

_ He flipped for his Shoulder Caster to activate, and proceeded to line up a shot. _

**Nathan**

He lined up another shot, hoping to bag another Xeno.  
He stepped back, hoping to move out of range.

The creatures were holding onto the wall, pausing a moment before moving along.

He backed into Edwards, who was loading grenades into his Pulse Rifle.

A Xeno ran along the ceiling, before dropping on top of Edwards.

In a flash of light, three laser lines appeared and disappeared, before a bluish bolt hit the Xeno in the head, knocking the creature away in a flash of Acidic fire.

"What the fuck just happened?" Edwards yelled.

"Keep fighting!" Nathan ordered "Fire at will"

Nathan aimed at one along the wall, which was readying itself to pounce on him.

Lining up the shot, he fired away.

In his peripheral, he could see Pelinski dealing with one on the ceiling and Edwards shooting one still in the hole.

They were too preoccupied to notice the one crawl along the floor to Edwards, and tackle him.

**Edwards**

As he was brought to the ground by a Xeno, he yelled. In the commotion however, his pulse rifle had been knocked out of his hand, and he had only moments as the creature put its head over him, dripping it's sick slime all over him.

He turned over to try and crawl away, as he could see the Xeno open it's mouth to reveal a second set of jaws.

**Ty'kad**

_ He could see one of the Oomans being overpowered by one of the Kainde Ahmedia. _

_ Something in the back of his mind said to help the Ooman, and before he knew it, he was lining up another shot, right in the creature's carapace head._

_ He fired the shoulder caster, as the blast connected with it's target._

**Edwards**

In a flash of blue light, complete with the famous screech, the Xeno's head became an acidic mess, splattering all along laterally from where he was, only a few drops of acid reaching where he was.

However, Acid was Acid, and some of it connected with his arm. There was smoke as his forearms began to burn, skin starting to melt in burning pain.

He screamed.

**Nathan**

Finished with his current target, he took a moment to kick the dead Xeno off of Edwards, quick and sure before it could collapse on top of him.

With another one dead, the five were taken care of.

"You alright?" Nathan asked, offering his hand to Edwards, who slapped it away.

"Don't touch me!" the marine vehemently yelled, pulling himself on his feet.

"You've been hit by the acid blood" Pelinski stated "Let me help you with that."

She opened her medical kit and began to fish through for the right tools.

"Hold out your arm" she instructed to Edwards, who promptly did as he was told.

"Acid's stopped penetrating" Pelinski announced "Just to be safe though" she took out her canteen and opened it, pouring some of her water on Edwards' arm.

"GOD DAMN!" Edwards yelled, wincing in pain.

"Hold still" Pelinski sighed.

**Ty'kad**

_ From what he could see, the Oomans had finished taking out the Kainde Ahmedia, yet still didn't notice him._

_ It was strange, especially now, since he could easily have them dead within seconds._

**Nathan**

As Pelinski was tending to Edwards' burns, he couldn't help but wonder where those blasts that killed two of the Xenos came from.

He remembered that something similar had killed Warren and Egorov, and that if he remembered correctly, the thing must be around there somewhere.

Switching to Infrared, he took a look around the room. He immediately found something that wasn't there before in the space to the right.

Once again, the incredibly tall, relatively cool individual remained standing right there, simply waiting.

For a moment, he couldn't help but stare at it, unsure of whether to attack or not.

"_What the hell are you?_" he thought to himself, confused as to what he was looking at.

One of Edwards' screams brought him out of his trance.

A quick turnaround and switch to night-vision revealed Pelinski bandaging up Edwards' forearms.

"Will you two shut up and look at this?" He asked, "Take a look with Infrared"

The other two switched to Infrared and looked where he was looking. "Look at what?" Pelinski asked.

"What do you mean?" he inquired, switching back to Infrared.

This revealed nothing at the spot.

**Ty'kad**

_After having crawled into the vents during the Ooman's distraction, he laughed in his biomask. _

_ He was amazed at how the Ooman hadn't attacked him while he had the chance. _

_ This was the second time that particular Ooman had seen him; perhaps the third time he'll catch on and make things interesting._

_ As a rule, he preferred not to hunt something when it wasn't engaged; it made for some rather boring hunts otherwise. _

_ He would rather make things interesting with it than to simply shoot it without realizing. _

_ However, there was always a chance that it may never notice. However, he doubted that was the case. Give it a little time, and it'll realize what's going on._

_ He continued to crawl through the vents, hoping to stalk the Oomans. He never stalked enough, a true shame._

**Nathan**

With Edwards patched up, he saw that as a chance to keep going.

"Let's meet up with the others" he announced "This way" he indicated forward with the cock of his head.

They followed him through to the next room, the hangar itself.

There, he saw Dyer, Sussex, and Rosenblatt. They were obviously waiting on them and the others.

"Where's Grimes?" Dyer asked, noticing the three walk up.

"Grimes was killed in the line of fire" Nathan explained.

"So all that's left is Jiminez, and Henley" Rosenblatt explained.

There was a BANG from the far right door, revealing the two Marines having used a detonation charge to open the door.

"What was the meaning of that?" Dyer yelled.

"Door had been welded sir" Henley sighed "We did what we had to do to get through."

Nathan noticed something on his HUD motion tracker. Sixteen signals of movement from all over.

"Sir, there's movement everywhere, and it ain't us" he announced.

"Stay frosty Marines" Dyer shouted "We're gonna kick some ass"

**Jic'nya**

_He watched from on top of one of the craft in the room as the Oomans readied themselves._

_ They were sitting ducks from up here, easy to get with his plasma-caster. However, that would be too easy._

_ He knew that the best hunting happened at close range. That was a fact. He would rather bag one that separated from the group up close than to reach it from where he was at. _

_ If he had his way, he'd jump in there and take one of them. Of course, that would be foolish. _

_ He'd seen what those weapons two of them wore could do. The ones attached to their backs, that he'd heard referred to as 'SMART guns', were not worth getting ripped apart by._

_ He'd much rather watch this, and hope that he could get one of the Oomans alone than to try his methods immediately._

_ He also noticed Ty'kad approaching, and could see his younger brother crawl along the wall, practicing stalking. _

_ He could only imagine where their sister was. She would miss out on some great hunting if she didn't follow his lead._

_ On the enhancement, he could hear dozens of Kainde Ahmedia above, making their way to the room, almost ready to drop in on the Oomans. _

**Nathan**

Looking up, he saw dozens of Xenos running along the ceiling, towards the chains.

"Don't fire until you see the segments" Dyer shouted "I don't want any ammo wasted."

The squad gave various confirmations. He knew that this was a major chance to get the Xenos where it hurt.

He saw them drop down, hands wrapped up in the chains.

"Engage!" Dyer shouted.

With that, the squad began to fire upon the Xenos as they dropped down, acid splattering in spots where they were hit.

However, as one would get killed, at least three more would take it's place.

And this time, they began to come from the sides.

"We're being flanked!" Rosenblatt shouted, firing upon one that was running towards her.

Nathan fired a grenade at a group of three that were running towards him.

There was a flash of acidic fire as the grenade blew apart three of the Xenos.

However, more kept coming, and it was beginning to be a struggle to keep them at least four meters away.

"There's too many!" Sussex yelled, having thrown himself to the targeting system and was ripping apart the xenos that came within his range, not pausing for a moment with his fire.

"Yost, get us outta here!" Dyer shouted into the headset, having paused his fire for a moment.

Nathan turned around for a moment, and was powerless to watch as one of the Xenos using the chains grabbed the Sergeant and pulled him up with it.

"GOD DAMMIT!" Dyer shouted, voice fading as he was brought up.

For a brief moment, there was silence from above, before a crunch of bones, and the rain of blood.

**Yost**

Inside the APC watchbox, she saw that right after Dyer called for pickup, he was grabbed. A look at his monitor showed a very violent act, the ripping apart of him by two of the Xenos.

It would be a bloodbath at this point if she didn't do something.

"Standard!" Yost yelled "Take us in through the Hangar doors. We're pulling them out"

**Standard**

"On my way" she replied calmly through the headset back to Yost.

She took a moment to pull the APC into reverse, and drive forward a good twenty meters ahead, where the building ended in a corner.

She drove as fast as she could, roughly turning to the right to round the corner.

She saw the doors to the hangars shut completely.

Not a problem to her though.

She fired upon the hangar door with both the frontal gun and the rear overhead.

Thankfully, the sandstorm had started to weaken considerably. It would help to be able to have extraction fly in.

**Nathan**

There was an explosion from one of the doors as the APC came in, running over Xenos in it's way.

"Marines!" Nathan shouted "We are leaving!"

With that, the APC pulled to a stop, with Yost opening the door.

**Jiminez**

Standing the furthest away, the man was dealing with about ten Xenos that were running towards him at different spots. This was going on as the APC had pulled in.

He threw to the targeting system, hoping to quickly bag the closes one.

A pull of the knob took out the two on the far left, along the shuttle craft, yet the others kept coming.

He was slowly trying to back away, hoping to lay down surpressing fire.

He completely missed the one from above that came and grabbed him.

With a scream, he was dragged vertically to his death.

**Nathan**

Standing by the door next to Sussex, he kept firing at the Xenos as his fellow Marines went into the APC.

First Pelinski, then Edwards.

He saw Henley attempt to deal with three that had gotten really close.

Nathan fired a burst at the one nearby, while Henley got the other two.

"Get in here!" Nathan shouted, firing at one about to pounce from a shuttle.

Henley broke and ran to the APC, running inside.

Rosenblatt was currently dealing with a group of five who were trying to pounce on her.

"Come on!" Nathan shouted.

Rosenblatt turned around, and having lost track of two Xenos, was pounced on by them. In a scream, she was gone.

"Let's get outta here Corp!" Sussex yelled.

"Come on you two!" Yost shouted.

"Right away" Nathan yelled back, stepping into the APC.

Sussex backed inside, and within a few seconds, Nathan closed the door.

"Where's Rosenblatt?" Henley yelled.

"Xenos got her" Nathan sighed.

As he stood, he could feel the APC moving in reverse out of the Hangar.

**Jic'nya**

_He watched as the Oomans were leaving towards the door._

_He knew that he could lose out on a prime chance if he didn't do something._

_ He took his grappling hook, and aimed at the beam running along the center._

_ He fired, and hook met it's target, holding true._

_He jumped, swinging himself onto the Ooman vehicle, landing as lightly as possible._

_ The enhancement picked up no noise of his landing, so he was sure that he was safe._

_ He crouched low as the vehicle left the room. Outside it seemed that the sandstorm had cleared. _

**Nathan**

He held onto the ceiling of the APC as Standard brought them out and away from the hangar building.

It was a couple of minutes before they'd stopped, probably out in the open away from the building.

He could see the sun shining on the monitors that showed the outside of the APC.

**Yost**

APC having been brought out of the heat, she sighed.  
Once Standard stopped the vehicle, she was sure that things weren't going too well with their current strategy.

She knew that they'd need a different plan of attack, or at least some backup.

**Nathan**

Thinking to himself, he wondered what they would do next. Or what he'd have to do next.

In the chain of command, squad leadership fell on his shoulders if the sergeant was gone.

"Lieutenant Yost, what's the new plan?" he asked.

"We're going to get extraction" she sighed "Let's call up Falloway and D'Amcio and get out of here"

The Lieutenant took a seat in the Watchbox and thumbed several switches "Yost to _Australis_, come in _Australis_"

**Yost**

She waited for a moment for the call to take it's time to reach the ship. It took at least 30 seconds for the signal to make its way to orbit.

However, there was complete static, the type that would exist if there wasn't any receiving.

"Yost to _Australis_, come in _Australis_" she repeated.

There was still no answer.

She took a moment to wait again, yet still heard static.

She tapped the mike, thinking there might be a problem.

However, there was a sound as she tapped it, indicating that it was still working.

_"Damn it, they're probably doing it up there_" she thought.

"Yost to _Australis_" she tried again.

Still no answer. This wasn't a good sign.

Usually, there should be an answer at least, a ping indicating signal pickup yet no answer.

There was no such sound though.

She knew this wasn't good.

**Nathan**

He saw Yost dealing with some trouble trying to raise the _Australis_. Usually, if someone was up there still, they'd be able to hear the call.

He remembered hearing a distress signal once over the loudspeakers from a few drops ago, back when they were sent to investigate an attack by some Pirates on a shipping colony.

If nobody answered it by now, then there was something up.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Yost stood up, and cleared her throat "I'm afraid I have some bad news." She announced "We're stuck here. The _Australis_ is gone"


	12. Novum

_**So what's the deal here, is that I have found out they're deleting fanfiction on this site. I realize that several of my works fit the criteria that they have for deletion.**_

_**I've signed a petition and participated in the Black-Out Day. However, I'm wondering if that's enough.**_

_**Deletion of fanfiction is CENSORSHIP, and the Internet cannot be censored.**_

_**With that, on a happier note; I got a new phone. It's really great, with a full qwerty keyboard and touchscreen. I have just gotten it as of this writing, and I already enjoy it so much. I can't wait to download music onto the SD card I bought and put it on the phone.**_

_**With that, enjoy the chapter;**_

**Chapter 12: Novum**

* * *

"In time we hate that which we often fear."

**-William Shakespeare**

* * *

**Mission Profile: Hold-Out Fight**

**Time: 1300 Hours**

**Mission Time: 2600 Hours**

**Marine Casualty Count: 07**

**Marine Kill Count: 27**

**Mission Status: Regroup and Reevaluate**

**Nathan**

He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. It was almost impossible to think that the _Australis_ was gone. He'd seen no explosion in the sky, there had been no signs at all. It was like he was being fed straight lies.

Yet it all made sense. Falloway and D'Amcio should have been back a long time ago. The only real reason for it.

"How long until we're considered overdue?" he asked, turning to Yost.

"17 days as of right now" Yost sighed "Originally 18 when we arrived. We're only supposed to be here a short while."

Sussex snorted in derision.

"You think something's funny Private?" Yost challenged, walking up to the SMART gun operator.

"No Ma'am" Sussex corrected "I just never expected this to be short is all"

"Well all of you just wait until I'm done speaking" Yost commanded. "If there's anything you have to say, don't say it."

Nathan wanted to know specifically what was going on.

"Permission to speak?" he asked.

"Permission Granted Corporal" Yost replied "What is it?"

"I'm wondering how we're going to get home." He replied "The _Australis_ was our ticket off this rock. I highly doubt that we could last 17 days if we keep on fighting. Especially since whatever made the Xenos bug out is no longer active. We're going to be lucky to last 17 hours at this rate."

"Permission to speak?" a voice came from behind.

Turning around, this revealed Standard, standing behind them.

"You always have permission to speak" Yost replied "You have something you want to say?"

"I was wondering if we could wire a distress beacon" Standard explained "The beacon for the colony has the capabilities, and it would be rather straightforward to program and shut off. Odds are the colony would no longer have a point in running. We can easily flag down a military ship within the area, seeing as the Catoid sector is full of space traffic of all kinds."

"Hey sweetheart," Henley replied "Sorry if you think we can reprogram a beacon, but those are hardwired signals. You'd need some heavy breaking systems to do that."

"All of which I am outfitted with" Standard replied "If anything could reprogram a beacon, it would be me. It would take me about an hour to do it, but I could reprogram the beacon with no problem."

"Do you know where it is?" Pelinski asked.

"The beacon is on the atmosphere processor." Yost explained "From deducing where the hive is not, that leaves the atmosphere processor as the place where it is."

"Any chance we could get inside?" Nathan asked.

"It'd be tight and have to be quick," Yost reasoned "Yet if we work as a team and use everyone, we could easily get it. The only problem is we don't know where in the Atmosphere Processor the hive is."

"I say that it's a pretty save bet it's by the sublevels, near a cooling tower," Edwards reasoned "If they're building their house, they're gonna make sure we don't want to destroy where it's at. It's gonna be one of the more volatile areas, something that'll go off easier."

"That rules out the control rooms. All that's left are the heat exchanges, cooling towers, and reactors." Henley explained.

"The Control room should be nowhere near any of those." Standard replied.

"Then we're saddling up and riding out." Yost explained "Standard, bring us to the processor. I want us just inside. We've got a beacon to reprogram"

"Right away" Standard replied.

"Dutch" Yost announced "Chain of Command dictates you're next in line. You're squadleader now. Don't disappoint me."

"Understood Lieutenant" Nathan replied.

"The rest of you take a moment to rest." Yost commanded "You've got an android to escort."

"Marines," Nathan shouted, feeling the APC start to move "Let's hear it; Retreat?"

"Hell, we just got here!" The rest of the squad shouted.

"OOH-RAH!" He replied, simply shouting.

**Ty'kad**

_ Cursing his luck as the Oomans left in their vehicle, and how Jic'nya hitched a ride with them, he sighed._

_ The Kainde Ahmedia were flushing all over the Ooman hangar. If anything went down, it would be now. There was no stopping it._

_ The opportunity was ripe, to take Kainde Ahmedia as trophies. The hunt was still happening, no doubt in his mind. His stalking was the only thing finished._

_ Seeing them all look around, and hearing the PING from being sensed by their echolocation, he knew it was time. The cloaking was useless now, only his wits, speed, and strength would serve him._

_ Jumping down from his wall, he drew his Combi-spear. This was a weapon designed specifically to hunt Kainde Ahmedia, unaffected by their acid._

_ Drawing the length out, he made a swing at one of the creatures._

_It hissed, then growled, before running to charge. _

_ He extended the tip out completely, piercing the creature's hard carapace, right at the head._

_ It hissed and screamed in agony._

_Within seconds, he shot out his net, which wrapped around yet another one, constricting tighter and tighter as the creature was trapped._

_ He readied his shoulder caster, and fired off three rounds. Each, into the Kainde Ahmedia trio which were charging him. _

_ He took another shot out above at the chains, where one was trying to get him from above. _

_ He turned around, and bagged 3 more from behind._

_However, he was completely ignorant of one that came from above, the one swinging from a chain._

_ Grabbed from the armpits, he was dragged through the air up to a vent shaft, where he was slammed. _

_ The next sight he saw was the bladed tail, before he was called to return to the Gods of The Hunt, to hunt for eternity._

**Nathan**

Sitting in his seat on the APC, he couldn't help but wonder what it was that showed up on Infrared. It was like something was there physically, yet he wasn't able to see it.

He doubted that it had been a glitch; the glitches would be a small corner of green or red, or perhaps a line of black upon something hot.

The person that had been standing there was no glitch. The fact that he was the only one noticing it was what really got to him.

He wondered if it was finally it, if he was going mad from all of the fights he'd been in, and if Shellshock had finally started to sink in.

However, he'd have plenty of time to contemplate that when the mission was over. If there was any thinking to be done, it would be after he was done with the op, after he had finished his job.

"Dutch" Yost called "Come take a look at this."

He stood up and made his way to the watchbox.

Inside, along one of the monitors, partially obscured behind the static, partially by the land, was the atmosphere processor.

**Processor**

_ If it could be described in one word, it would be massive. Even then, that would be a gross understatement._

_ Thirty stories tall, and taking up the area of 5 football fields, it was built to last._

_ Conical in shape, with what appeared to be a giant vent shape up top. It was designed for a single purpose; to take bad atmosphere in, and put out breathable air. _

_ Even then, it was situated on prime territory. Right on top of a flattened peak._

_ The colony itself was on an adjoining plateau, and even then, barely hanging on from erosion. _

_ However, it stood, on top of the mountain, separated by a rough surface, connected underground. _

_ One could swear they were staring into the face of god when they looked at it from ground level, marveling at Weyland-Yutani's technological surpremacy. _

_ As the APC rolled up, it was dwarfed by the sheer size, a tiny ant upon a termite mound. _

**Nathan**

He was in the watchbox as they approached. He sighed, taking a moment to collect himself and his weapons.

He had his Pulse-rifle, his Flamethrower, and Joan, his trusty shotgun. He was death in a can, and there was nothing stopping him this time. If the Xenos had anything to say, it would be their death scream.

He felt them hit a bump as they went inside.

"Alright people" He announced "This is it. Let's pop, lock, and load."

"Bring us in right here" Yost commanded to Standard through the headset. "We're doing it now."

Nathan felt the APC stop, and could hear Standard walk out of the driver's section.

"Do I get a gun or something?" Standard asked.

"Don't worry about it." Nathan replied "Me and my squad of ultimate badasses will protect you. You only need to worry about the computer."

"We doing this Dutch?" Sussex asked.

"Let's roll" Nathan commanded, opening the door "Standard dispersal and exit."

With that, Sussex exited first, SMART gun ready for Rock 'n' Roll setting. Next, came Pelinski and Edwards. Then, Henley.

"You first sweetheart" Nathan replied to Standard.

"I guess so" she answered back, stepping out.

This left just Nathan and Yost, inside the APC.

"I'll guide you to it" Yost explained "You just give the Xenos hell"

"OOH-RAH" Nathan yelled back, and ran out into the fray.


	13. Confrontation

_**So this is it then. We're getting forward, and there's no going back. The fic is now at a point to start approaching the climax. If you can't tell already at least. **_

_**At this point, it is too soon to really stop. I've begun what may be the countdown to the sequel, and that being said, the sequel could use your help on it.**_

_**On my profile there is a poll, where you can vote on what environment the sequel will take place in. However, vote when you're done with the story please; I wouldn't want you to miss this chapter to enjoy…**_

**Chapter 13: Confrontation**

* * *

"When soldiers have been baptized in the fire of a battle-field, they have all one rank in my eyes."

**-Napoleon Bonaparte**

* * *

**Mission Profile: Tech Reconfiguration/Hold-Out Fight**

**Time: 1600 Hours**

**Mission Time: 30000 Hours**

**Marine Casualty Count: 07**

**Marine Kill Count: 27**

**Kill/Casualty Ratio: 4:1 (Rounded)**

**Mission Status: Configure Distress Beacon For Extraction**

**Processor Interior**

_ Cold, dark, and spacious. Those were three words to describe the interior of the Atmosphere processor. If you truly wanted metallic space, the interior of the atmosphere processor was it._

_ All around, the metal systems and sectors were in sync, empty and resolute, doing their purpose with the cold detachment they were built with._

_ All around, the metal was paneled and smooth, concrete taking up the ground area, securing the weldings, marking the makers._

_ There were pipes everywhere, some holding cords that brought power to systems, others bringing in coolant for the place, a few carrying atmosphere, and the rest sending the product out. _

_ The place wasn't mute however. Rather, there were warning placards all over the place, marking off various warnings ranging from radioactivity and extreme heat beyond one door, to the simple low ceiling. The normal signs denoted sublevels, elevators, and important systems._

_ All around a pipe matrix so complex, that while connected to some of the highest systems of mechanics that humans could build, was an air of death and mechanical decay. A fragile house so volatile that the slightest bump of the wrong piece of metal could set into motion a countdown to a meltdown, that would turn a world that had gone so far back into the unfit rock it once was._

_ And it was inside this precise construct that a team of Marines were to escort an Android deep into._

**Nathan**

He rushed out into the processor. He saw that the current room was rather expansive, and that it was also rather empty.

The remaining Marines in his squad were still with him. They were all waiting for the order to advance, to bring their charge to their destination, the bring their Science Off to the control room, so that they can get a ride off this rock.

Nathan knew that this point in the operation rested on his shoulders. Any screw-up would be his fault. It wasn't much pressure, it came with his position. It was the fact that they would be looking to his calm voice for direction; and that the slightest sound of panic would derail the train that had gotten them so far.

"Edwards, take point" Nathan commanded, motioning to the area on the other side of the APC.

The squad moved to the area in front of the APC. Everything remained empty, and all that was needed was a direction on where to go.

"There should be a stairwell up ahead" Yost instructed through the com.

Nathan scanned the wall, looking for where it was. He immediately spotted the stairwell. It was hidden inside the wall, and had the Weyland-Yutani Corporation logo right above it.

"I see it" he replied.  
"Take it up three storeys" Yost instructed "It's your ticket to the Control Room Elevator's bottom stop."

"Right" he replied "Edwards, Henley, take point. Sussex, cover them" he commanded to his squad.

Edwards and Henley jogged to the stairwell, with Sussex running to keep up, the SMART gun rather unwieldy to sprint with.

"Stairs are clear" Edwards replied through the headset.

Nathan made the advance gesture with his fingers, middle and index pointing, with a wave of the hand.

They advanced towards the stairwell. Indeed, the place was small, dark, and cramped. Just the perfect place for a Xeno to attack. If anything was a better firefight location, it was this.

"Sussex" Nathan commanded "Take point. Edwards, watch our tails. Everyone else, standard line."

Various acknowledgements were given as Sussex started to go up the stairs, clearing the way with the SMART gun. There may not be any Xenos immediately, but it couldn't hurt to have the best firepower clear the way.

Nathan was in the middle, making sure Standard was able to keep up with them. The artificial person was their ticket to the mission's success. If she was killed, then the entire mission would be a failure.

"Fourth floor's our exit" Nathan clarified "That's our ticket to the control room."

They continued their way up the stairs, and arrived on the fourth floor.

The entrance may be the most spacious, but the fourth floor was the most expansive. It was where all of the access passages were.

"The Elevator is at the other end of the floor" Yost explained "Take the 32A passage to the left, and go straight ahead. It'll take you straight to the control room elevator."

"Roger" Nathan replied into the headset, before turning to his squad. "Let's find the 32A passage. It's our way to the control room elevator."

"It's at the end of the hall when you go left" Henley replied "This is an older-model atmosphere processor. It's usually placed out of the way so that the important stuff is easier to get to."

"Sussex," Nathan commanded "Take point. Henley, you cover our rear. Everyone else, standard grouping."

Everyone gave confirmations as they made their way down.

With that, they made their way to the hall. They had no idea however of what truly lay in the 32A hallway.

**Yost**

Sitting inside the watchbox, she couldn't help but yawn. She was growing bored with the waiting, and the scanning of everyone's displays showed only the same interiors.

If only they had the ship. They could get out of here and wouldn't have to stay. She had the authority to decide whether it was fit to leave the colony standing. She was told to preserve it if possible, but judging by the fact all of the colonists were gone, the Xenos must be numbering in the hundreds.

Frankly, she wanted to get the Xenos gone. The atmosphere processor could easily be destroyed. That was where the hive was, and it was a long way away from the rest of the complex.

She personally wanted to know what killed Egorov and Warren. The fact the Yuat'ja could be involved in that was too incredible. She'd been warned, the fact that they were incredibly hard to kill and almost impossible to reason with. However, she wanted to see one for herself. The fact that there could be another intelligent race out there was just too much to resist.

**Jic'nya**

_On top of the Ooman vehicle, he had watched the warriors exit. From the look of it, they were going into the hive. The Kainde Ahmedia were not something one wanted to get into a close-quarters fight with. At least not with the hope of killing them. _

_ If you could single one out, it might be possible. However, the hive was where they were in the greatest concentration. He didn't like to use his caster personally, it was rather cowardly to attack from a distance._

_ He much preferred to get up-close-and-personal with the prey. It made for a much more interesting hunt. If they could develop wrist-blades that could withstand the acid, then he'd go into the hive. _

_ However, they had no such blades, and he would have to use his combi-spear all of the time. _

_ He personally felt that if he could use a shuriken to slash as a hand weapon and not as a thrown one, that he'd be able to truly hunt in the hive._

_ However, waiting up here wasn't that much. If anything, he could probably snag an Ooman inside. _

_ He switched to Heartbeat mode on his view. In this, he could detect heartbeats up to a certain distance. This allowed for him to see the Kainde Ahmedia, since they didn't show up on Heat View, or as the Oomans called "Infrared". _

_ At any rate, a look down confirmed the fact that there was indeed an Ooman inside. _

_ He wondered the best course of attack for this. The Oomans had closed the door to the vehicle, and the door made incredible noise. It would be an easy giveaway if he went in his usual way._

_ The Oomans had a way to keep safe inside of these. No hunter who wished to succeed went inside. Oomans were largely successful when inside their machines. _

_ He would bide his time for the moment, hoping to have a moment of entrance. _

**Nathan**

He continued to jog the way to the far end of the floor with the rest of his squad. He couldn't help but wonder where the hive was in here. He didn't want to lead them straight into it.

"Any word on the hive?" he chimed to the headset.

"Well," Yost explained "You're passing some rather important and reactive systems inside the complex. The 32A is completely open to some of the reactors. Your probably going to be right by the hive."

"Understood" Nathan replied, before turning to his squad as they approached the hallway.

In all appearance, the entrance was all that was needed to confirm Yost's guess.

Indeed, there was hardened secretion all over the hallway entrance. The resin was all over the entrance, with the floor easily obscured from the view by the resin.

All over, the entrance, cast in shadow, had the appearance of being an orifice, and the very lights on the inside were covered. An otherwise well lit area was cast in shadow.

"Yost, this is Dutch" Nathan called in "We've found the hive. Right at where you described."


	14. Fallacy

_**So what's going on? I see nobody is voting on my poll for what type of world the sequel will be on. I really want your input on that. So please, when you're done reviewing this, go to my profile and vote.**_

_**Thank you, and enjoy…**_

**Chapter 14: Fallacy**

* * *

"Of all the hazards, fear is the worst."

**-Sam Snead**

* * *

**Mission Profile: Tech Reconfiguration/Hold-out Fight**

**Time: 1700 Hours**

**Mission Time: 31000 Hours**

**Marine Casualty Count: 07**

**Marine Kill Count: 27**

**Kill/Casualty Ratio: 4:1 (Rounded)**

**Mission Status: Configure Distress Beacon For Extraction**

**Nathan**

As he looked into the hive, he couldn't help but wonder if it was truly the end of the line at this point. It would obviously be something that you would think twice about going into; a Xenomorph Hive. If anything went wrong, it would immediately be on your head.

Extraction from the situation was currently four floors down, on the bottom floor area. There would be no way for the APC to reach you at this rate, and the elevator was all the way at the other end.

If you truly had a death wish, one that warranted a slow death, your best bet would be to enter a Xenomorph hive. You would be given the treatment of any host; nabbed, plastered against the ceiling, and given your very own Face-Hugger to attach itself to you, and impregnate you with a Xenomorph.

However, extraction's key lay beyond the hive, and if anything, you had to enter, you had to go inside, you had to face whatever fear you had. As a Colonial Marine, there was no fear. There was only the fight to carry on.

And with that being said, Nathan took a moment to take a breath and reply to his squad "We're going in." he paused a brief moment "Let's do standard line. Protect Standard at all costs, and don't engage unless engaged. This is their house, and let's just get in and get out. Look sharp. Sussex, you go in first"

"Yes sir" Sussex replied, stepping into the entrance and into the hive.

"Everyone else, standard line." Nathan replied, as they made their way inside.

**Xenomorph Hive**

_If anything could be said about the hive in one word, it would be "Grotesque". For everything in it was obscene and deathly at the same time. It was all meant to be one of the safest places for Xenomorphs, the place where they could meet in numbers and hunker down._

_ Ghastly resin secretions were all over the walls, and one of the biggest things one could imagine that came from a human's chest was found inside the hive, in addition to some of the most horrifying scenes imaginable._

_ All around, were hundreds upon hundreds of eggs, leathery sacs which dripped with the obscene slime, and held inside either an empty space, or the deadly payload of a Face-Hugger. _

_ And all along the walls were the displays of hosts, in various scenes of agony, with their chest cavities violently ripped open, and the burst creature having proceeded often to feast on the remains, exposing dry, rotting flesh to the outside, and often letting the stench of death and decay waft through the air. _

_ All around, in the ribbed walls, were scenes like this one, along the corridors that seemed to never end. _

**Nathan**

As he entered the Hive, he couldn't help but almost gag at the stench. For a brief moment, he almost fell prey to a reflex.

However, he was able to regain his composure, and move forward. Nothing would get him down if he had any say in it.

As he went forward, he turned off his flashlight and lowered night vision, before telling everyone else to do the same.

It was dark in the hive, and there was no way that he wanted to let the Xenos get the better of him like that. He was a Marine, and if anything, he was going to do his job of "Death-In-A-Can" if it killed him. However, he didn't want to die yet, and knew that his duty was also to keep himself alive.

As he tread carefully forward, toes crunching on the entrail-like side-secretions around empty eggs, he couldn't help but imagine what kind of horrors lay ahead.

However, there was no need to imagine anything, because they soon came across their first victim of a facehugger.

It was a small child, less than four years old, a little girl with curly blonde hair, tied up in pigtails. She was wearing the usual clothes of a little girl, and even had a security blanket inside of her hand.

However, a massive gaping hole was to be found in the middle of her chest, and most notably, it having opened up the entire ribcage.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Pelinski do the sign of the cross once more, noting the fact that since she had been raised Catholic, she had inside of her a habit older than gunpowder itself. She usually kept the sign of the cross reserved for the most ghastly of sights, and this time, it was a shoo-in.

There was another body too, right across the wall. This one was of a woman, about in her thirties, who had been pregnant. Her chest had been burst open, and in all certainty, had begun to expose the dead fetus that was inside of her at time of death, the open skin area and the weight inside beginning to tear her apart.

And then in front, dangling from a coolant pipe, was a teenage male, about 17 or 16. He had long hair, piercings, a tattoo, and some headphones on. The device was also still playing music, blasting satanic death metal into the room, casting the sound all over to add to the atmosphere.

"You know what this place is?" Henley asked "This place is hell"

"And we go straight into hell and back" Nathan managed, trying his best to keep the Marine mindset. He had never actually fought the Xenos. Nor any member of their squad. This was their first bug-hunt.

They were used to Free-Trade Knight cells, the terrorists always trying to take down Weyland-Yutani. If there was ever a better reason to be afraid, it would be know. However, they knew that courage was just fear holding on a minute longer, and going through the fear, not letting it ride you, but riding it.

"Don't touch anything" Yost instructed through the headset "Just keep going forward. There's a fork up ahead. Let me know when you're at it."

"Copy that" Nathan replied. He turned "Let's keep moving. You heard the lady. Touch nothing."

They continued to walk forward, and into more of the hall of death. This time, it was a man, about in his late 30's, early 40's. He appeared that way, if only because he was grossly overweight. In addition to a chest burst from in the smallest manner, having been blocked out by a large amount of body fat, there was also a sign that even after death, he became a massive feast for the chestburster, having been gorged upon until there were massive holes in him, exposing flesh that had begun to rot.

"It's like they just ate him alive." Edwards commented, fear to his voice. He was starting to shake, and sweat.

Everyone was starting to sweat, it was hot as hell in the hive, and as they kept going in, the heat just kept rising.

"Hot as hell in here Corp" Sussex commented, walking ahead.

"Just keep moving guys" Nathan replied "Sooner we get this done, the sooner we can get out of here."

They kept walking forward, going past a woman, about in her early 80's, who had been plastered against the pipes. She was dressed like a typical retiree, and her skin, wrinkly and all, hung in bags around her, in the agony death throes. Her chest had been burst from massively, splattering the nearby wall with a massive stain, about 3 feet around.

"Let's get out of here guys" Edwards complained "They're all over the place."

Nathan knew this wasn't good. If Edwards was complaining, then things were really bad. However, he hadn't seen a single Xeno at all since they entered the hive.

Edwards was usually not like this. There had to be something up.

DUTT-BOOP

DUTT-BOOP

DUTT-BOOP

DUTT-BOOP

DUTT-BOOP

DUTT-BOOP

DUTT-BOOP

DUTT-BOOP

Something was moving somewhere. The range showed it to be about 30 feet ahead, and 50 feet to the left.

"Damn" Nathan replied, judging the movement. It was only one thing, but it was _BIG_.

A normal Xeno only took up a small portion of the area, while this thing was taking up a massive chunk of the screen. However, it wasn't getting any closer or changing location at all.

"Let's keep moving" Nathan replied, calm air forced to be natural. He wanted to get out as much as they did, yet knew this place was creepy.

They kept walking, and at 30 feet, came across the fork Yost described.

"Yost, this is Dutch" Nathan called in

"I copy." Yost replied.

"We've found the fork" Nathan explained "Which way to the tower?"

"Left" Yost instructed "Follow it and you'll reach the elevator"

"Roger" Nathan finished "On our way."

They walked forward, and within a few moments, reached the next turn, which seemed to be forcing them on a walkway over some very deep pits. In addition, there was a mass of the hive all over the walls that were nearby.

"Let's keep moving guys" Nathan announced, seeing on a small bare piece of wall, a sign that read **― To Control Room Elevator**

They were getting close to their destination. Soon, it would be time for them to go home.

**Yost**

Sitting in the watchbox, she couldn't help but feel nervous. Something didn't sit right with her on the walls that they were passing by. She was already able to tell what the resin usually stuck as in certain places, and a few of them were obviously not right.

She watched them keep moving, and obviously couldn't help but bite her nails. The basic bug-hunt knowledge was to go into a hive with the most numbers to get the most out of your superior firepower.

At this point, their best bet was that the bugs didn't attack you.

She couldn't help but be nervous, it was killing her. She wanted to smoke so badly, even though it had been at least 7 months (Awake, she'd logged much more time asleep) since she last had a cigarette.

It would help if she had some way to relieve the tension. However, she knew that if she smoked, then she'd be right back into the vicious cycle that plagued many smokers. And she wasn't in an active combat position anymore, like Grimes was. If she started smoking heavily again, she'd easily get out of shape fast.

**Jic'nya**

_ Up on top of the vehicle, he couldn't help but feel bored. As much as he wanted to practice using the shuriken as a hand weapon, he couldn't help imagine the possibility of another trophy for close-quarters stalking. _

_ If anything, the fact that the Ooman's heartrate was starting to increase was probably a good sign. If the Ooman Female smoked those nasty sticks, then she'd probably go out and smoke one soon. It would certainly make for some good stalking. _

_ Especially noticing the pistol at her hip. Heartrate vision also can detect whether someone is armed, and this Ooman definitely was._

**Nathan**

Back in the Hive, he couldn't help but wonder where the Xenos were. They were in their house, and if anything, the fact that they were just going through an area that they guarded with their lives seemed to make things somewhat dangerous.

"This place gives me the creeps" Edwards repeated for the 17th time.

"Just shut up." Nathan retorted "We haven't seen a single Xeno yet. You're complaining's gonna draw them to us."

Out of everyone, Henley, who was taking up the rear, seemed to be the most unmoved by the entire place. He simply was taking everything in, vigilant to keep up the rear, making sure they still had a way back.

**Yost**

Scanning the screens, she saw something interesting with Henley. The Private was simply scanning around everywhere, trying to keep an eye out for anything.

And something was up.

She saw something move along the wall, a certain protrusion which had begun to shift.

"Henley, pan back" She commanded, switching the relay to him.

**Henley**

He wasn't zoning off, yet he wasn't too focused when Yost called in for him.

"Henley, pan back" Yost called.

"Yes ma'am" he replied, turning his head back to where the protrusion was. However, something wasn't right.

It wasn't moving, yet it wasn't in the same position as the last time. Rather, it seemed to have shifted position.

This wasn't too bad, but it wasn't too good either. It didn't upset him too much, but it wasn't unfazing either.

"What exactly am I lookin' at Lieutenant?" He asked into the com.

**Nathan**

As he was leading ahead, he heard Henley start talking into the headset, and fall behind.

He raised his fist in the air, commanding that they stop walking.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

However, before he knew it, the walls had literally started to move, shifting everywhere, and the motion tracker was picking up at least 50 blips.

"We've got Xenos!" Nathan yelled "Look sharp. Cover Standard people. Let's move!"

Henley began to fire upon one of the spots on the wall, that seemed to have morphed into a Xeno. However, he was completely powerless against another one that came from behind and grabbed him.

"Get to the elevator!" Nathan shouted, firing a short, controlled burst at a Xeno that was about to grab Standard.

He immediately changed to holding the Pulse-Rifle with one hand, and grabbed Standard by the arm. "Let's go!"

Sussex had thrown himself to the targeting computer, and was bagging Xenos left and right.

"Sussex," Nathan yelled "Cover us! Let's go Marines!"

Pelinski immediately ran past Nathan and Standard, rushing to clear the way forward.

Edwards had given up using his Pulse Rifle after it had run out of ammo, and instead, had begun to aim with the Flamethrower.

"Let's go Standard" Nathan replied to the Artificial woman, leading her past Sussex, following Pelinski.

**Pelinski**

She ran with all of her might, moving with a speed fueled purely by Adrenaline. She was quick with her shooting, firing off short, controlled bursts at the first things that moved.

It wasn't long before she had outrun the rest of the group and reached the elevator.

She took a moment to sling the Pulse Rifle as she quickly keyed the elevator to come down. She looked at the label **Control Room Lift**. This was definitely the ticket out of there.

For a brief moment, she went to check to see if her medkit was still there, and that she hadn't dropped it.

Checking that it was there, there was a sigh of relief.

BANG-CLACK-BANG-CLACK

The lift was slowly approaching the level, already audible from 10 stories up. It was making an incredible racket, and before long, she could see the bottom lights as it approached.

She turned around to call out that the elevator was ready "LIFT'S READY!" she yelled with full force upon turning around.

Instead of an empty passage to the rest of the squad catching up behind her, there was in it's place a massive hunter-type Xeno, ribbed and all, mouth right in her face.

She reached to grab the pistol at her waist, and was helpless as the first set of lips opened, to reveal a mouth full of razor-sharp teeth, hiding a second mouth as it's tongue.

Just as she unhooked the gun from the holster, she was grabbed, and immediately brought up along the shaft's outside, as the second mouth came, piercing her face, sending brain-matter all over the place.

**Edwards**

Switching to Flamethrower, he turned on the pilot light, and immediately, relied on the tracker to see everything. He could only see Xenos everywhere, swarming as they crawled to get to him.

He started to sweat, and immediately, his fear was replaced by a happy feeling, sadist in stance, as he shot off a few practice bursts of flame.

"You wanna go?" he asked, smile on his face "Let's dance!"

He immediately began to burn all around, from every angle, completely ignoring Sussex telling him to keep moving.

**Nathan**

He glanced behind him for a brief moment, and saw Edwards pulling a crazy stunt of going mad with a flamethrower, completely ignoring Sussex' objections.

"Come on!" Nathan called through the headset, yelling the response. "The lift's waiting."

Sussex started moving back once the xenos had started to swarm in ever-increasing numbers, throwing himself to the targeting computer ever more.

BANG-HISSSS-GRAAANNNN

A look forward showed the lift had made it down to their level.

"Let's get out of here Dutch!" Standard screamed.

"Wait for me!" Sussex yelled, backing out slowly.

Nathan led Standard to the lift, with the walls starting to move again as they got closer.

Standard was the first to get inside, and she quickly pulled Nathan in behind her.

Sussex was slowly backing up, oblivious to what was behind him as more Xenos appeared.

"Sussex!" Nathan yelled "Get your ass in here!"

Sussex quickly turned around and replied coolly "I'm gonna distract them. You make sure that you can get home." He then proceeded to take his hand off the trigger, and salute Nathan "Just make sure you don't die on me sir"

Nathan paused for a moment, before returning the salute to Sussex "Make me proud Corporal Sussex" Nathan replied, shutting keying for the lift to leave.

Just as the door closed, he couldn't help but see Sussex at his prime in a firefight, taking down more Xenos in five seconds than anyone he could think of doing the same in ten minutes.

The lift began to groan as it pulled upwards. Nathan couldn't help but be amazed at the honor of the SMART gunner. The British always were more honorable than their American cousins.

"Dutch" Standard asked, breaking the silence "You should probably call it in"

"Right" he replied, trying to save face. He thumbed for Yost's frequency, and called in "Dutch to Yost, we're on the lift"

**Yost**

Sitting in the watchbox, she heard Van Hold's call "This is Yost. I copy. I'm picking up some static on your camera. From what I can tell, you and Standard are the only ones left. You reprogram that beacon, and try and get out on the outside. Sussex is still alive, and he's bagging them like crazy, but his gun's down to about halfway."

"Copy that" Dutch replied "Have him get out if he can. We'll probably be a while."

"Roger" Yost replied "over and out."

She keyed for Sussex "Sussex, this is Yost. Do you copy?"

"I copy" Sussex replied, gunfire taking up most of the signal "What's the deal?"

"Dutch and Standard are gonna rappel down" Yost explained "You get out of the hive immediately. They aren't coming down the lift."

"I copy" Sussex replied "I'll be there A-SAP"

"I'll be waiting." Yost finished.

The tension was killing her. She wanted to smoke so badly. Why did Grimes have to be killed with his smokes on him?

She got up from the watchbox and looked around. In Grimes' seat, there appeared to be a pack of menthols right where he was last sitting. They must have slipped out of his pocket on the ride.

"Might as well" she sighed, shrugging. She went and took the pack, before going to the door.

She knew the Xenos might be around here, and decided a little extra heat wouldn't hurt.

She took a couple of grenades from the rack, and slipped them onto her belt.

With that, she opened the door to the APC, and stepped outside.


	15. Dominion

_**So what's the deal? I'm finding that nobody is voting on the poll I have for my profile that pertains to this fic. It's like everyone is just trying to make things difficult. **_

_**The poll is not only there to make things easier to decide, it's also a chance to get you to influence what the sequel takes place in. I can already tell you that it'll be good.**_

_**So how about it, when you're done reading and reviewing; go onto my profile and vote on the poll. You get to pick two choices out of four, and it's easy as cake. So enjoy…**_

**Chapter 15: Dominion**

* * *

"Victory is always possible for the person who refuses to stop fighting."

**-Napoleon Hill**

* * *

**Mission Profile: Tech Reconfiguration/Hold-Out Fight**

**Time: 1800 Hours **

**Mission Time: 32000 Hours**

**Marine Casualty Count: 10**

**Marine Kill Count: 32 (error, update)**

**Marine Kill Count: 35 (error, update)**

**Marine Kill Count: 39 (error, update)**

**Marine Kill Count: 41 (And Counting)  
**

**Kill/Casualty Ratio: 5:1 (Rough Estimate; Kill Count increasing)**

**Mission Status: Configure Distress Beacon and Ready APC Extraction**

**Sussex**

He'd had enough of these bloody xenos. They were crawling from all over, and his SMART gun was targeting them like they were nothing. They would come within sight, the computer would find them, the gun would adjust, and he would pull the trigger and take care of them.

At this point, it was becoming an endless cycle, and if anything, the gun was already past halfway full. He would have to get the bloody hell out of there if he was going to live.

There was a difference between an effective distraction and a suicide move. The distraction had been proven long enough; Dutch and Standard were on the elevator and on their way to the control room. They were going to rappel down the side and meet up with them around.

At this point, staying was redundant, and possibly suicidal. He should probably conserve ammo and try and get out of the hive.

Taking steps forward, careful not to step in the acidic blood of the slain xenos, he started to fight his way forward, moving slowly, as he would shoot a xeno and make his way forward, little by little, step by step, gaining every foot that he could.

The fighting continued for him as he made his way to the fork, where the path had diverged.

At this point however, the xenos were coming even heavier than ever. He continued to circle around, making sure that he'd killed all that were coming to him. If they gave him plenty of space, he decided to be generous and let them live.

The bloody things were not worth his ammo if they weren't trying to attack him. There was no point in waste for ammunition. If they wanted to live, they'd let him leave the hive. Simple as that, no other questions needed.

As he approached the center of the fork, they somehow went berserk and started coming at him in even greater numbers. For every two that he was managing to kill, four came and took their places. It was a vicious cycle that if he didn't do something, could cost him his life, from the lack of ammo.

"Damn roaches" he grumbled, taking down 3 "Why won't you let me leave this bloody place?"

**Nathan**

Standing in the Elevator with Standard, he couldn't help but wonder how it was that they got so far. The fact that _they _survived while the others had died was too much to think about.

"You okay Dutch?" Standard asked "you've been really quiet"

"Just thinking" He replied "All you need to do is reprogram that beacon so we can flag down a ship."

"Yeah" she sighed "Just never thought that this would happen."

The elevator came to a grinding stop and the doors opened, thrusting steam and cold air inside. The control room wasn't that big, though it wasn't too small.

A lot like the casino control room they first found, this place had chairs and computers all over. The only difference is that these were much more advanced, and that the dials and such were all running.

"Time for you to do your magic" Nathan announced, "Looks clear"

They both walked in normally, calmly, casually. There was almost a relaxed air with the room.  
It had no way in or out except the elevator, and that was still at the door. If anything was in there, it had probably left a long time ago.

Standard immediately took a seat in the center of the control station, and flipped over a panel, revealing an Android Interface Adapter Cord.

Nathan watched her take it, roll up her sleeve, remove what he swore was a mole that ended up being a cover to the in-port to the adapter, and slide the cord in.

He watched her for a moment in almost pure disbelief. He'd heard about how they could do things like that, almost the perfect liaison for a tech system.

Her eyes turned from the bright digital green, to a glowing LED blue. She made some motions with her lips, before some sound began to come out.

Rather than her usual voice, it instead was a heavily synthesized voice that was echoed over the speakers.

"Beacon Program Open" Standard enunciated "Testing, testing, testing. Would you Like to troubleshoot?"

Before Nathan could even react however, Standard continued.

"Testing Atmos-29A," she continued "Atmos-29A working. Testing Transmit-262X, Testing, testing, testing,"

Standard continued to repeat "Testing" for a good five minutes.

Nathan realized that the best thing to do would be to let her do her usual stuff as a Synthetic, and that he might as well just relax some. It wasn't like they were going anywhere.

"Testing, testing, testing" Standard continued "Transmit-262X working. Would you like to repair beacon?"

Standard paused "Beacon reprogramming Selected. Password Required, password required."

Nathan jumped at this, wondering what had gotten into her. This whole thing was taking way too long in his opinion, and Standard wouldn't shut up, not that he minded the status updates, he just wished that there weren't three voices each time. It was starting to get annoying.

"Password Accepted," she announced "Access Approved. Reprogramming" She replied, before switching to her voice " S O S, Mayday, Need Military Rescue. VF-132, Catioid Sector 12238." Next, there were the usual triplicated voice "Program recorded. Broadcasting now."

At this, Standard switched her eye color back to green, and then proceeded to remove the cable from her arm.

"Are you done?" Nathan asked, surprised.

"Yes," she replied "All we have to do is wait for a military vessel to approach. I believe we were supposed to rappel down."

The wind howled as something cracked the window right by the controls.

The culprit was a small hailstone, and it appeared that there was now a thunderstorm raging outside, lightning striking all over, the very anger of the environment almost protesting their actions.

"That rules out rappelling." Standard sighed.  
"I guess we have to go back through the hive." Nathan replied "I was hoping we could bypass that place."

**Yost**

She stepped outside of the APC, and looked around. Left, clear. Right, clear. Top, clear?

It appeared that something was distorting the area at the top, as if there was heat coming off in a form of something. It was the strangest thing.

"Probably just radiant heat" she sighed, stepping down, and withdrawing a cigarette from the pack. She then placed the butt-end in her mouth. She couldn't believe that six months without a cigarette were being thrown away in such a way.

She withdrew her Zippo lighter, and lit the end. She then took a puff on the cigarette, and immediately felt the rush of endorphins as nicotine once more took a hold of her system.

She felt so relieved and relaxed, and couldn't help but smile.

She figured that Dutch and Standard had reprogrammed the beacon by now, and that all they needed to do was come down.

She felt glad, and that she had earned this. Even though six months without smoking were now wasted, she couldn't help but be happy. She exhaled, and took a long drag.

The nicotine was feeling incredible. She had missed its reproach.

She turned around, and looked back at the APC.

Turns out, whatever had been distorting the area on top of the APC was gone. There was just a normal view of the ceiling.

"Fuck" she quipped, cursing her luck.

She withdrew her pistol in her left hand, and wrapped her right hand around one of the grenades. She carefully flipped the cap off.

Something wasn't right about this. She had no desire to drop her cigarette, in case the heat had just passed over, yet she knew that it couldn't only be heat.

"Huh-huh-huh" a deep laugh came from behind.

She turned around, and immediately saw what she never imagined living to see.

There, standing at 8 feet tall, was what she'd heard described of the Yuat'ja. Long dreadlocks with beads interspersed. A mesh shirt, and some black leather pants. All across his green skin, were black and yellow scars, the obvious marks of rather violent battles.

He had on his wrist what appeared to be a computer of sorts, due to the displays, buttons, and horizontal dials that read across, in addition to a link up to something on the shoulder, which appeared to be a small metallic cannon, and the mask, which was rounded at the face area, had eyes covered by a black lens, and a cranium area, all with an aged-metal appearance, like it had been hammered into place.

The wrist computer also had some rather wicked blades, sharp, clean, and violently serrated, like they were meant to cut through flesh and bone with a single swipe. It was like something out of a horror movie.

"Huh-huh-huh" the Yuat'ja laughed once more, a deep, throaty laugh that sounded evil in meaning.

Yost took a quick moment to cock the gun, yet was too slow to even raise it.

The hunter had thrust his left arm out, and extended the wrist-blades, stabbing Yost in the stomach.

She gasped, as she was lifted up like a rag doll into the air, dangling from the blades.

She looked into the mask of the hunter, and remembered the item in her right hand.

She started to laugh, as she pressed down the prime button. There was a beep, as she continued to laugh, a smile on her face.

She showed the grenade for a moment, and the hunter flinched. She used her empty left hand to grab onto the hunter's arm, and in a moment of grace, bring herself closer to the hunter, gripping the grenade even tighter.

And that was the last thing she felt, as the fiery explosion rocked both of them into oblivion.

**Sussex**

He currently was firing away at the Xenos, taking down one after another.

They weren't letting him gain any ground for the way back. Rather, he was stuck in the fork center where he last backed into.

"Warning" The SMART gun's cool voice announced "You only have 30 rounds left."

"Shit!" he screamed, unpriming the weapon and removing it from his shoulders.

He reached for his pistol, and had struggled to unhook it from the holster.

"Bloody hell" he screamed, as he managed to unhook the weapon.

Looking up, there were at least twenty coming for him, more than he could pick off with the pistol in time.

Wishing he still had his SMART gun, he frankly knew that what they'd do with him capture. He raised the pistol to his temple and pulled the trigger.

With that, his brains were splattered all over the wall as he fell limp and dead to the floor.

**Nathan**

He took the Pulse Rifle, readied it, and entered the elevator, battle ready.

Standard followed him, walking inside rather casually.

"Someone's ready for battle" she commented "Too bad you're out of ammo for your rifle"

"Huh?" he asked, looking it over, seeing where the Ammo counter was.

**00** the LED display read. Plain, digital, red letters, denoting the fact that he was indeed out of ammunition.

"Fucking assholes" he swore, cursing his luck.

He had no more magazines for the rifle, and he would have to resort to a flamethrower or Joan. One was rather uncontrollable and left the hostile still alive, and on top of that; pissed as hell. Another would easily kill it, yet only at close range, a point where he would be splattered by acid blood.

"What are you going to do now?" Standard asked.

"Do what I always do" he replied, dropping the pulse rifle, and turning on the flamethrower "Make a way around it."

Standard keyed for the bottom, and the doors closed.

CLATTA-CLATTA-CLATTA

The elevator made a rather forced attempt at lowering itself, with grinding and sparks coming from around it.

"What the hell's going on here?" Nathan asked, confused.

CLATTA-CLATTA-BANG!

The elevator stopped with a thud, throwing the occupants around in various directions.

"Looks like we're stuck" Standard noticed, helping Nathan up.

"You've got to be kidding me" Nathan sighed "We get the beacon reprogrammed and everything, just to become sitting ducks for the enemy. It's like some higher power is trying to fuck with us."

"What are we going to do?" Standard asked.

"I guess we wait" Nathan replied, turning the flame off the flamethrower "It's about all we can do."


	16. Companion

_**I know, I have not been on as much as I should be. I have been forced away from the computer so long. However, I am now back in the swing of things. **_

_**Now let's pick up where we left off. I believe we were down to two survivors…**_

**Chapter 16: Companion**

* * *

"All my life, my heart has yearned for a thing I cannot name."

**-Andre Breton**

* * *

**Mission Profile: Trapped In An Elevator**

**Time: 0100 Hours**

**Mission Time: 33400 Hours**

**Marine Casualty Count: 12**

**Marine Kill Count (Xenos):75**

**Marine Kill Count (Yuat'ja):1**

**Mission Status: Wait **

**Nathan**

He sighed, then looked back at his watch. **0100** the dial read. Not that it mattered, since it read the same thing ten seconds ago. The boredom was enough to drive a man into the nuthouse.

A glance in the direction of the artificial person showed the red-haired gynoid counting in binary on her fingers, and at a pace much more rapid than Henley on a good day.

"What the hell?" He managed, looking in her direction "What are you doing."

At this point, she had obviously run out of fingers, and a tap of her right foot showed she had begun to use her toes.

"I am counting in binary on my fingers and toes" she explained "I have now started to use my pinkie toe to add more to the number. Henley taught me"

"You already run on it though" Nathan condescended "You shouldn't need to count on it. If you really need something to occupy yourself, you might as well power down. The counting stuff is rather weird for a 'droid that's already weird."  
He sighed, then turned back to his shotgun, and noticed that it could use some polishing. He reached into one of his pouches and withdrew a gun-cleaning kit.

He put the pump-action on the ground, and began to disassemble it. First, he put the safety on, and emptied the gun of ammo. He then began to remove the various parts, yet something kept on distracting him.

A sound that seemed a tiny bit like crying was heard in the background. Not so much as completely upset, but more like sobbing.

Last he checked, Xenos don't have emotions other than kill and not kill, so it must be Standard.

Looking up, he saw her sobbing, slowly, sad. He'd obviously hurt her feelings when he said that. He obviously would have to fix the problem himself, and he was never very good at things like this.

"Are you okay?" he asked, soft voice and all.

"Go away" she replied, moving into the corner on the far end. "I'm obviously defective"

He couldn't believe it. He never meant that.

"No you're not" He replied, crawling over to her and wrapping his arms around her "What makes you think that?"

"You said I was acting weird" she admitted "That's an obvious sign that I'm defective"

"You're not defective" he corrected "You're absolutely perfect. I like you all weird and everything. I think it's cute."

"You think I'm cute?" she asked.

"Yeah" he replied "For a 'droid, you're pretty cute. And your personality is what makes you special,"

She continued to sob.

"Don't cry" he replied, wiping a tear from her cheek "It doesn't suit you"

"You like me?" she asked, looking into his eyes.

At this point, he could clearly see the nuances in her irises that made them glow that lovely digital green, the shade that no eye on earth could reproduce. Absolutely beautiful to him.

"I love you" he admitted.

She smiled, "If you really love me, would you break all forms of protocol and kiss me?"

"Yes" He admitted right off the bat, without even thinking. He was starting to wonder what he was getting himself into. Kissing an Artificial Woman; so naughty.

She closed her eyes, and leaned in, slowly, almost unsure of the protocol for kissing. She was shaking as she leaned in, further proof that she was nervous.

Her usual element that she had grown used to was as a Science Off, computer liaison. She forgot all of what it meant when it came to being a companion model. The reason she would engage in small talk all of the time, and always with Nathan.

She stopped at what she perceived as 90%, fully realizing the way to go. She'd spent so much time watching the vid in the early days of the _Australis_, and had analyzed how every girl stopped at 90%.

Nathan on the other hand couldn't believe it. Almost completely ready for him, she was waiting, lips puckered up. It was crazy to believe that she would be wanting him to kiss her. The last girl he kissed on the lips was Tanya Egorov; his Russian Squadmate's sister. And even then, she was drunk out of her mind, and kissed him first. And that was 5 years ago.

Looking at Standard in a supine position, he knew what to do almost immediately.

He put his arms around her, and pulled the artificial woman close to him, closed his eyes, and kissed her as he held her in his amorous embrace. He put all of his force into his lips, giving her a strong first kiss that she would never forget, or even want to.

She let out a small moan, and proceeded to match the kiss on his end in intensity.

She slowly wrapped her arms around him, and pulled him even closer, to the point where his rock-hard chest muscles were pressed against her supple artificial breasts, designed to be as lifelike as possible.

The two were close as can be with their being from such different origins. Nathan Tyrell Van Hold, a male American who was conceived the old-fashioned way, no fertility clinical intervention whatsoever. Born the painful way, and actually nursed, not bottle-fed.

Hyperdyne Systems Companionbot model X-4739J-F-93-S "Standard", created in a factory as one of the first models of her kind. If you could even think of the Gynoid as a woman. The Synthetic had feminine features, but wasn't truly a woman.

Not that it mattered for the two lovers. Their kiss was held strong, as they both pressed themselves onto each other, in an amorous embrace that showed the true passion between the two.

Nathan had felt like there was enough for there to have been just lips at 30 seconds.

He immediately opened his mouth and put his tongue into hers. However, all he met was a set of teeth that had a similar yet not texture to actual human teeth; a set that obviously belonged to a synthetic.

Before he could pull his tongue out to save face, he was greeted by her tongue, which managed to wrap around his tongue, and somehow wrap itself around his. She then proceeded to put her tongue in his mouth, and after feeling around everywhere like it was a dental exam, managed to roll around inside.

This was one of the greatest sensations he'd ever felt in terms of French Kissing. It was almost too good to be true.

He felt like he was being selfish with just letting her tongue explore around his mouth, so he figured he'd use a technique he learned from his dead squad-mate's sister.

He proceeded to put his tongue around her tongue, and slowly, gently put her tongue back in her mouth with his, not forcing, simply nudging. He then proceeded to make a U-shape with his tongue around her tongue, and slowly pulled out, leaving her with a unique feeling.

It was so perfect at that moment. He opened his eyes, and saw right into Standard's bright, glowing, green-hued eyes.


	17. Destruction

_**So what's up? I finally have my laptop back, and it's great! It's the exact same one I had last year; the only difference is that it has the latest version of Microsoft Word and the Adobe CS6 suite. **_

_**As I am starting this chapter on the bus, I am glad it is Friday. In addition; I also have a new fic coming in the near future; a strictly Aliens fic that will be mostly OC focused. I'll keep you posted. Enjoy and critique…**_

**Chapter 17: Destruction**

* * *

"Destruction was effected after visitation, for visitation always precedes."

**-Emanuel Swedenborg**

* * *

**Repair Shop**

_ Inside of the Hangar complex, below the floor of the actual hangar itself, there was a chamber where all repairs were made. It was in here that massive machines, all in artificial throes of functionality stood, resolute, testament in the dark to the cold purpose of repair. _

_ Machines designed to spot weld a ripped plate, to cut through sheet metal, to rewire circuitboards. If anything mechanical would need repair, there was a corresponding machine inside of this area. In the dark, one could hear the blowing of the Air Conditioning, making the chains jingle, and the tools on racks sway. _

_ A few light footsteps were heard, and part of the background appeared distorted with a humanoid shape. The last of the Predators was there, the female hunter, who had obviously missed all of the action in the floors above, yet managed to get some of her own trophies in the sewers below._

**Jut'nei**

_After calling for her brothers using her biomask, and receiving no reply, she realized that they had been killed. Currently in the repair shop of the hangar building of the Ooman complex, she paused to admire the kills she made back inside the sewers, looking down through the grate._

_ [This must mean I'm the last one left] she mumbled, looking around. There was nothing moving in the area. However, looking up, she could see acid holes from inside the hangar, where there was obviously the killing of Kainde Ahmedia._

_ She dropped her hands to her side, and immediately touched the device in her pouch. Opening it back up, it revealed the Ooman memory cube, a metal and crystal construction about the size of an old Ooman video cassette. It was an incredibly antiquidated model in terms of their progress, yet obviously it was the only functioning example her people had. It was in here that the Tribal Councils had put their declaration of war, and the sites of battles that would follow.  
She knew that there were Oomans left. The remaining had gone to the "Atmosphere Processor" as it was called. She was told that it was because of those machines that they were able to terraform. Obviously the signal had changed on her Biomask. Before it was a steady pulse revealing the location, now; it was a distress message._

_ She found a case of stairs leading to the hangar; from there, she'd be able to enter the passage that connected the 'colony' from the building. Taking them, she noted at how quiet it was. _

_ On her biomask, she detected 0 Kainde Ahmedia. She was obviously safe for the moment. Taking a look around, it was hard not to miss the corpses lying around. Her brother Ty'kad was dangling from chains, along with two other Ooman warriors. The rest were all in death throes, killed by the Kainde Ahmedia. _

_ She felt disappointed that she didn't get to bag any Oomans; she was too busy hunting for Kainde Ahmedia in places where they weren't. _

_ She quickly found the access corridor, and the corresponding lights. As much as she wanted to avoid detection, she knew that the darkness was the ally to the Kainde Ahmedia. Even though her biomask could tell where they were regardless of lighting; she much preferred to make herself visible at this point; she would be trying to make contact with the Oomans now; not try and kill them. _

_ To Oomans, who had evolved to rely on vision as their primary sense, light was their friend. They liked what they could see; never what they couldn't. Even in pitch black, their friends would be something they couldn't trust entirely; if they weren't visible._

_ She flipped on the lights using the flimsy switch, and as she started to walk, in a long sequence, the lights came on, illuminating the passageway one set at a time. _

_ She walked in step with the lights, knowing that a certain display of theatrics would help her somewhat in making contact. It was a long walk, and she only had time…_

* * *

**Mission Profile: Wait**

**Time: 0500 Hours**

**Mission Time: 33900 Hours**

**Marine Casualty Count: 12**

**Marine Kill Count: 76**

**Mission Status: Trapped in an Elevator**

**Nathan**

Asleep in his full armor, lying in Standard's arms, he felt so peaceful. There was all of the time in the world to wait for the elevator to give a sign of life.

He finally had found someone perfect for him; someone who would always be at his side, and be a perfect better half.

However, he was awoken from his slumber by a systematic pulse and noise; something that sounded like metal being pounded by something bulletproof.

"Whazzgoinon?" he asked, still half asleep. His words were slurred and in his mind, he was still dreaming about his mother's cooking.

"I don't know Nathan" Standard replied.

He shifted from inside of her arms to a position where he could get a better idea. He knew that there was a reason for what was going on. However, both what was happening and what the cause was were unknown to him.

"Nathan" Standard quipped "I'm scared"

"Me too" he admitted, racing to reassemble Joan. He knew that there was no turning back at this point. Something was trying to get to them; it would be the only logical explanation.

He moved like fire to reassemble the shotgun; he had to have it back in operating condition if he was to be ready. He remembered his time in the Boy Scouts. They always were prepared, no matter what. It was what they were best known for, and if anything, it stuck with him to this day.

When he'd managed to put Joan together and cock her, the "KA-CHUK" sound music to his ears.

**Jut'nei**

_As she walked out from the corridor and into the main area of the building, she looked around. The Ooman vehicle that Jic'nya had hitched a ride on was still there. However, there was the smell of charred flesh emanating from it._

_ She walked over to behind it, and jumped at what she saw. An Ooman had managed to kill Jic'nya, and was obviously holding a grenade while still impaled on his wrist-blades. She always had a feeling that his up-close-and-personal style would be his downfall; she just wished it ended up being later._

_ However, the door to the Ooman vehicle was still open. She saw no signs of life inside of it, and switching to heartbeat mode, saw that it was empty. She obviously could go inside of it without being cornered. She had always wondered what the inside of these things was like. _

_ Crouching as she entered the door, she immediately saw that it was truly bristling with weapons. Immediately to her right, she saw monitors, and they were still working._

_ She had made a modification to her Biomask to where she could see in Ooman frequencies. This always helped when dealing with their technology; since they relied on visible light. Switching to it, she immediately saw what the monitor was. _

_ It was the command center of the Ooman warriors. She could see their names, and what they saw. Most of them were dead, with the exception of one; "V-A-N H-O-L-D" his name read. He was currently trapped in a metal room, with what was obviously another Ooman, who didn't seem like one._

_ She could hear an all-too-familiar beating in the background of his speaker. It was a Karda'na-K'oh; the brutes of the Kainde Ahmedia hive. These were their muscle in dealing with demolition. It was obviously trying to get at them._

_ A glance at the other monitors showed that the rest were all dead. Clearly, "Van Hold" was the last survivor. Jut'nei was given this hunt not to collect trophies, but to test the Ooman warriors who would respond to the crisis, seeing which one was worthy to bring back her people's declaration of war. Only the most worthy should have it be delivered. _

_ She immediately broke into a run up the stairs to the hive, placing herself in cloaking as she walked into the hive, immediately running down the line to where the elevator was. Immediately, she saw it; the Karda'na-k'oh. At first glance, one might think it a Praetorian. However, there was a key difference. The Karda'na-k'oh had a much more shield-like crest, designed to be a battering ram, with a strong body behind it, though extremely vulnerable. _

_ She wanted to save the Oomans inside of that elevator. A glance to a new mode she had showed that the metal was weakening, and that if she was to shoot the Karda'na-k'oh in the back, though dishonorable yet most practical solution, the acid-splatter resulting from it would eat through the door and go straight to the controls keeping the elevator working, which would cause it to crash and kill it's occupants._

_ She immediately played a certain sound that sounded like a distress call of one of its kind._

_ The Karda'na-k'oh turned around, and started to look at her. She turned off cloaking, and immediately roared within her helmet. She readied her plasma-caster, and took out a shuriken. _

_ These weren't able to be taken out from the front; you'd have to get it from the side._

_ She threw the shuriken at the creature, and it proceeded to implant itself in the crest of the Karda'na-k'oh, spilling out tiny drops of acid from the wound._

_ This angered the beast, causing it to run straight ahead at her, roaring and hissing at the same time._

_ Jut'nei waited until the last second before collision to duck away, and the Karda'na-k'oh continued to run past, stopping for a moment._

_ She immediately got a fix with her targeting system, and shot the creature straight in the back. _

_ The acidic blood simply pooled on the resin-covered floor, as the creature fell to the ground._

_ Jut'nei watched as other Kainde Ahmedia continued to watch, and start backing away._

_ She walked over to the elevator, and opened the control panel. After resetting the device, she closed the panel, and punched for the elevator to return._

**Nathan**

After hearing what sounded like a battle below, he couldn't help but wonder what was happening when the Elevator returned to operating condition, and began to descend.

"What the hell just happened?" he asked aloud, confused.

"I'm not sure" Standard replied.

For a brief moment, Nathan had an idea. He took out from his pouches, a roll of duct-tape, and began to combine Joan and the flamethrower.

"Why are you doing that?" Standard asked.

"So that I don't have to choose which weapons to use." Nathan replied, finishing the job as the elevator came to a stop at the bottom.

The doors opened, and Nathan turned the flamethrower's pilot light on.

He proceeded to check the outside, as he and Standard slowly walked out of the elevator and through the unusually calm hive.

They took back the way they came, careful not to agitate the Xenos. They eventually made their way back to the outside, and after heading down the stairs, came to the APC.

A smell of charred flesh filled the air.

"What the hell is that smell?" Standard asked, swearing for what was probably her first time.

"Cooked human" Nathan replied calmly "Having used a flamethrower on FTKs, I learned the smell rather easily."

As they slowly walked around the APC, they immediately came upon the source. It was Yost and a new breed of Alien he'd never seen before. The creature had some of the strangest humanoid anatomy, and was much bigger than what he remembered.  
It then came to him. This was the creature he'd been seeing in Thermal. This was what had been hounding him all that time.

It was incredible to think this is what it looked like.  
"Turn Around" a guttural voice commanded from above.

Spinning around, the duo found what appeared to be a female version of the corpse on the ground, staring them right in the face.


	18. Interrogation

_**Me again. I know, this is it; things are starting to add up. I know that people will be glad to see the interaction between the Marines and the Yuat'ja that isn't killing each other.**_

_**Enjoy, and tell me your thoughts in your review…**_

**Chapter 18: Interrogation**

* * *

"There are very few monsters who warrant the fear we have of them."

**-Andre Gide**

* * *

**Mission Profile: Hold-out fight**

**Time: 0550 Hours**

**Mission Time: 33950 Hours**

**Marine Casualty Count: 12**

**Marine Kill Count: 76**

**Mission Status: Establish Contact With XT**

**Nathan**

He was stunned speechless. It was like seeing a ghost. He thought that he was going to die for a moment when he saw the XT.

"Have no fear Ooman, I come in peace for the moment" the XT added.

Nathan took a moment to look it over. The XT had yellow skin, with green spots all over. 'She' had long dreadlocks which ran down to 'her' buttocks, and wore regular trousers with a strip of cloth covering the two breasts it had. She had a metal device at her shoulder, and was wearing a metal mask of aged metal which had a pair of eye-covers and the three-dot sight.

"What do you want?" Nathan asked.

"My name is Jut'nei" the XT replied "I have come on behalf of my people to deliver our declaration of war" With that, she reached into one of the pouches on her belt, and withdrew a Data-Crystal from about 50 years ago. "On this device is a record of our declaration and the places we are going to attack. We will attack in three places. All that remains is for the delivery to your leaders."

With that, she handed him the Data-Crystal. He carefully put it in one of the pouches he had.

"So, Jut'nei," he replied, trying out the XT's name "If we're at war, why did you save me?"

"Because the declaration of war is to be delivered before the first battle." She replied, guttural voice through the translator "It's only a matter of time before war would have to be waged."

"So you unleash Xenos upon a colony" Nathan asked "Have us come in response, and have us simply deliver your declaration of war?"

"It must sound impossible to your people" Jut'nei replied "yet we have a strict system of honor. To attack and wage war on our level to you in your way would leave your people extinct. To us, we will give you a fair warning of when we attack, where it will be, and give you ample time to prepare. This way, there is honor in war."

"I get it now" Nathan admitted, realizing what the XT meant "So because I was the last one to survive, I am going to deliver the message. I assure you it will be returned safely."

"With that, I know the Kainde Ahmedia will return soon, and it will only be a matter of time until rescue comes for you. You will need to hunker down and hide out until then" Jut'nei warned "I would like to help you in holding them off. All I ask is that my whereabouts not be known when they return."

"I guess" Nathan managed "I'm not sure if it's a good idea since it was only moments ago that we were enemies."

"Truces can be hard" the XT replied "Yet there is always honor in working as one"

"Well, there's Colony Control" Nathan managed "We'll be heading there to hunker down. We could use your help."

"I will not disappoint you" Jut'nei replied "My people have left the system already to return to some business. In 16 Ooman cycles, they will return. I believe we can work together until then."

Nathan paused for a moment, before going to Standard. "We're heading to Colony Control." He whispered in her ear "You're driving"

Standard nodded "I am not sure I can trust her" she whispered back

"Same here" Nathan replied "However, our best bet would be to work together."

He leaned away from her and turned back to Jut'nei "Hop in or on this puppy" he replied, pounding the APC door "Because we're ridin' out"

"I will remain inside" Jut'nei replied "Your technology fascinates me"

With that, the three of them went inside the APC, and went to their places. Nathan immediately took a seat in the Watchbox, while Jut'nei in turn went to the back into a corner. Standard went to the front and started to drive, pressing a simple button to close the APC door.

Nathan couldn't believe that the watchbox was really like this. It was freaking crazy how you could see what everyone else saw. He could see the corpses of most everyone else from their cameras. He personally couldn't believe that just yesterday he was still in a full squad.

"Nathan" Standard replied over the headset "What's the deal with the Yuat'ja? Do you think we can trust her?"

"I don't know" Nathan admitted "however, at this point, we kind of have to. It was only a matter of time until the Xenos got to us. She saved our lives. We kind of have to."

"I personally don't still" Standard commented "She obviously has her own agenda."

"I wouldn't put that past her" Nathan reasoned "She also had a perfect chance to get us both. If she wanted us dead, she'd have killed us by now. Besides, looking in the APC cameras, I can just see her sitting down, biding her time."

"So what do we do?" Standard asked "I'm kind of scared of her."  
"Just take us to Colony Control." Nathan sighed "She's got her own agenda, yet it doesn't seem to involve our immediate demise"

"What makes you say that?" Standard asked.

"She gave me a Series 1 800 GB Data-Crystal." Nathan explained "She says it has a declaration of war on it, and she wants me to deliver it. Frankly, it's no point for them to declare war this way, and just get rid of me. I don't know. I've never dealt with an actual alien before."

"So what do you think we should do?" Standard asked.  
A quick glance at the monitor for the front revealed the APC approaching Colony Control.

"We have to give her the benefit of the doubt." Nathan replied "Take us in nice and slow, pull up right into that garage. We'll unload and prepare our defense."

"Of course" Standard replied, bringing them right where their excursion began exactly one day ago.

**Mission Time: 40000 Hours**

**Time: 1000 Hours**

Nathan felt the APC come to a stop, and he went to the APC door and opened it. He felt a prickling feeling on the back of his neck as he did so.

Turning around, this revealed Jut'nei standing right behind him. He jumped 3 feet in startled confusion.

"Where did you come from!" he screamed.

"I was behind you the entire time you opened the door" she replied, obviously using a translating device. It was one of the scariest things he could imagine, in terms of a voice.

"Could you not sneak up on me like that?" he asked "Kinda freaks people out when they don't know they're there"

"I wasn't stalking you or anything." Jut'nei replied "Though I pride myself on being light on my feet"

"People don't like what they can't see or hear" Nathan replied "I'd probably make some noise when you're following us. At least while we're still allies"

"Of course" Jut'nei replied "Don't expect this in the field of combat though"

"Right" Nathan replied.

"I must admit, I like your scar" Jut'nei replied "It adorns your face with such beauty. You would have all of the females if you were a Hish"

"Really?" Nathan asked "You're one of the first people to actually like it"

**Standard**

She couldn't believe what she was hearing from the Yuat'ja. She finally gets someone to love her, and here some alien comes and tries to snatch him away. That wasn't sitting right with her.

If Jut'nei wanted a Marine, she could have saved herself one. Nathan was hers.

"Excuse me, Jut'nei, can I talk to you in private?" She asked, vocalizing herself.

"Is there something you wish to talk about?" Jut'nei asked.

"I'm gonna go close the storm shutters" Nathan replied "You two come meet me in Colony control when you're done"

With that, Corporal Nathan Tyrell Van Hold left the room, leaving her alone with a seven-foot ten inch Alien with hyper-advanced weaponry.

"You have something you wish to discuss?" Jut'nei coldly replied, turning around.

"Yes" Standard returned, cocking her hips defensively, using what she had determined as "Alpha-Female" gestures. "You were hitting on my man back there"

"The Ooman warrior is your mate?" Jut'nei asked "In most cultures, both Yuat'ja and Ooman, warriors and their mates are separate when one goes to war."

"Uh…" Standard managed. She never realized that the dominance item would turn to logic, reason, and evidence. "Well, we weren't mates until we were stuck in that elevator!" she managed.

"Interesting" Jut'nei commented "I guess if he is your mate, then so be it. I personally could never have a mate"

"Why's that?" Standard inquired

"Because I am a blooded warrior" Jut'nei replied "I have partaken of The Hunt, and I enjoy it too much to raise children and live a domestic life. In all honesty, having a mate would only weigh me down."

_"Interesting"_ Standard thought to herself "_I guess there are examples of feminism even in alien cultures. It is like male dominance is a prerequisite for sentient culture"_

"I personally feel like having a child is something miraculous." Standard admitted.

"Are you barren?" Jut'nei asked.

"I'm an artificial person" Standard replied "Humans created me. I am a machine of plastic, wire, and rubber."

"And the warrior has taken you as his mate?" Jut'nei asked, "Does he know you aren't a living thing?"

"He's been aware ever since we met" Standard replied "However, I have a feeling that if he really was concerned about having children, he'd have gone somewhere else. He probably doesn't even want them."

"You say he is your mate?" Jut'nei asked "I assumed from monitoring your transmissions that this is one of the things that is made known."

"Will you just shut up and keep your hands off my man?!" Standard retorted. She immediately cocked her hips, and began to stare Jut'nei in the eye. Or more correctly, her eyepiece on the mask.

"Very well." Jut'nei cooly sighed "If you truly wish to have him as your mate, then so be it. I will not go between the two of you"

"Uh…Yeah, that's right" Standard managed, hoping to mask her confusion on how immediately the Yuat'ja ceded.

With that, she could hear the storm shutters closing, in addition to the doors to Colony Central's garage.

"Standard, Jut'nei, would you two please come up to Colony Control. I believe it is time to go over a plan of defense."

**Nathan**

He was currently inside of Colony Control. The place was empty, though the monitors, displays, and controls were all lit up and full of life.

"_Wasn't I just here?_" He asked himself in his head. True, the place was completely empty, and none of his squadmates remained. However, to be back in the place where he'd just gotten the call to go find a Xenomorph hive was not the same as when he'd first entered it. It was at that time that he could never imagine kissing an artificial person.

It felt like an entire lifetime ago. He wondered how things would be if they got extraction, and managed to get home. The shock that humanity wasn't alone would be a bit much for most of humanity; provided Weyland-Yutani didn't bribe the government into keeping most everything quiet. However, there were too many places that were disappearing. Archeron was one, Fury 161 another. Then there was BG-386, a world that was incredibly close to being fully terraformed. The list went on, and it was only a matter of time before people would begin to notice.

The moment questions were asked was the moment that Weyland-Yutani would lose. It would only be a matter of time before the truth got out. And that would be greater destruction than any war could bring.

"So you have a plan of defense?" Jut'nei asked from behind.

Turning around, this revealed Standard and Jut'nei. Both of the females were at the door, and he had the floor.

"Taking a look at the floor plans" Nathan began, going up to the reader display that showed the layout of the entire colony. From the sublevels to the hidden nooks in the farthest outbuilding, he had the plans to the entire thing.

"With there being a way into the colony from an underground entrance, leading from the hangar area." Nathan pointed out, bringing up the sublevel.

"Knowing that they mostly stick to the darkness, and rarely come out onto the surface except for in total darkness, it seems to be a waste of time to use all but the most minimal of stoppage for the outside. However, knowing that we'll stick to Colony Control, and the other living areas, I notice that there's a shaft underneath that leads into this part of the colony from the hangar sublevels."

"What do you plan to do to lock them out?" Jut'nei asked "You can't expect them not to know it."

"Considering that we have sixteen days until rescue is coming" Nathan replied "Our best bet is to seal the bulkheads on junction points here" He pointed to the main shaft entrance "here" Pointing to the auxiliary feeding line, a small shaft that only a child could fit through with space to move "and weld both entrances on each side. However, we have about ten remote gun turrets"

"Those awful machines that go into overkill?" Jut'nei replied "You plan on using one of them?"

"They'll stop shooting once it is either dead or it backs off." Nathan explained "We've got enough to reload for each three different times, in addition to the rounds inside. Judging how they each carry about 500 explosive-tipped caseless armor-piercing rounds, in addition to 100 auxiliary anti-vehicle rounds, we'll be good for quite a while. With about two on each, leaving two leftover for remote control when we hunker down"

"I believe there's enough food to feed ten people for a month." Standard quipped "If we set up a little rat's nest, we'll be able to just wait it out."

"You do not intend to make full use of these facilities?" Jut'nei asked "You're sealing off the entire way in underground so you can have it all to yourself, right?"

"Yes, though a little panic-room idea isn't that bad." Nathan replied "It doesn't hurt to have a safehouse just in case.

"Might I recommend somewhere on the top floor?" Standard asked "We only have two more turrets, and you are planning on having a set of two on each level, right?"

"I think we can do with only one on the main floor" Nathan replied "If I remember correctly, these things have a tendency to use stealth. Keeping them in the airducts, they'll be harder pressed to make it all of the way through. One on the main level underneath isn't a bad idea. Weld off both sides; they'll have a hard time getting past."

"You realize that the machines will run out of energy" Jut'nei replied "Or as you call, ammunition"

"The welder works as a blowtorch also. We can cut and reweld." Nathan replied "We'll set up the safehouse inside of the Administration Office, on this level" Nathan indicated to the next tallest floor, only about fifty meters away, separated by a hallway about 100 meters down. The only way into it was a set of stairs, and those could be blocked off, and the landing that lead inside had plenty of room to place a remote turret. The ducts underneath were a straight path, that ran through a narrow section. Two turrets facing the opposite way would be plenty."

As he explained all of this, he made certain to be thorough.  
"I see your plan as effective on the defense" Jut'nei commended "I approve. If you so desire, I can reload your turrets, and serve an additional line of defense."

"Why so willing to sacrifice?" Nathan asked "Don't you want to go home too?"

"My duty has been done" Jut'nei replied "I only have an elderly father to go to, and even then, I have no one else. I came here with my two brothers, and I will have nothing more at this point, seeing as they have both died on this hunt."

"I see" Nathan replied "I hope it doesn't come to that."

He stood up "Let's get everything set up." He paused "Jut'nei, you gather up the food from medlab and Colony Store. Pile it up in the Admin office. Standard, you get the remote sentry guns and bring them here. We've got sixteen days of waiting ahead. And that's sixteen days for the Xenos to get us."

With that, everyone began to disperse. Nathan went to the consoles and started to boot up the security systems. He set to work reactivating the cameras and the displays.

**xXXx**

**Mission Time: 50000 Hours**

**Time: 10000 Hours**

**Nathan**

Sitting at the table in Colony Control, he opened the cases that contained the remote sentry controls.

He also had a Duplication-Feed from the corresponding security cameras to the areas of entry. He could see Standard and Jut'nei both working on setting up the last remote sentry. They had sealed off all of the entryways, and this was the final piece of business.

Guns 1,2,4, and 5 were all hot. Both of them were in the shafts above the hallway.

Gun 3 was going to keep guard on the main level. They'd already welded the door ahead, but they knew that wasn't quite enough.

Jut'nei had set up the gun on its base. Standard was turning it on, and held an empty gasoline can. This would be used to test that the gun was hot. Standard also had the basic headset that Yost had been using.

"Gun's on," she announced "Waiting for you to remote prime"

Nathan saw them through the camera. He was amazed at how flustered Standard was. She had started to unbutton her jumpsuit a small amount, showing what was obviously cleavage. He could see straight down and was able to tell that she wasn't wearing a bra.

"_Get your head in the game soldier_" he chided himself mentally "_You have plenty of time for that later_"

He turned to the case for Gun 3, and flipped the primer switch. According to the display, the gun was hot.

"Guns primed" Nathan called back into his helmet com "Mind doin' the test?"

"Now's as good a time as ever" Standard replied, tossing the metal can in front of the gun.

In the camera-feed, he saw the gun fire off 7 rounds to rip the metal can to shreds.

"Gun's hot" Nathan called back "Now spot weld that and we can get on to the eternal wait"

**Standard**

She stepped back with Jut'nei into the space behind the door. She keyed for it to shut, though there was nothing.

She saw another security camera, and knew that Nathan was seeing this.

"What's going on there?" Nathan asked "Quit standing around and shut the door already"

"We're trying to" she replied.

"There's grips on the sides" Nathan replied "You can shut it manually."

"Okay" Standard replied.

"Get it done" Nathan replied, obviously assuming squad-leader.

"Grab that side" Standard replied, pointing to the other end "Help me get this thing closed."

Jut'nei nodded a curt, short nod, and began to pull the left door.

Standard pulled the right with all that she could.

Slowly, they managed to get the groaning door ends to meet.

"Welder" Standard replied, Jut'nei holding both ends

Jut'nei kicked the welder up, which Standard caught, and turned on.

She went to the top, and began to weld the door down.

**xXXx**

**Nathan**

Back in the relative safety of Colony Control, with their defenses set up, things could finally be relaxed some.

Jut'nei volunteered for first watch, leaving Nathan and Standard some time to be alone.

Nathan however, couldn't seem to find all of the things he had. He swore he left something in the room he borrowed the last time they were in there.

"Hey Standard?" Nathan asked "You haven't found my wallet by any chance?"

"You mean this?" the Gynoid answered, holding up a black, leather rectangle with N vH stamped on it.

"You found my wallet?" He asked "Where was it?"

"In the back pocket of my jumpsuit" Standard replied "It must have fallen out of your pouch and into it when we shared that bed the other night. I went through it…" she began to open it, and go through the photos "and I noticed this"

The picture she pulled up was a photo of him in his dress uniform back on Terra, and he was with a girl roughly his height and age, with Jet black hair, dark brown eyes, full purple lips, a slender build, and wearing what was obviously casual wear underneath a lab coat.

"You have five seconds to explain who she is and what she's doing in your wallet, or I'm going to castrate you"

Nathan recognized the photo immediately. It was a photo that was really nothing.

"That's Doctor Larissa van Hold," Nathan explained "My sister."

**Sorry about the delay in updates. Things have been kind of crazy. You can stone me if you wish...**


	19. Survival

_**Okay, I am going to be up front with you all. There are only so many chapters in the fic left, and my estimate is roughly 3-4. That being said, there is still a chance to vote. **_

_**And Bree51, there are hundreds of people with accounts who only read. On top of that, there's a week waiting period when you initially sign up that you have to basically do nothing with before you can publish anything.**_

_**I would love for you to be able to get an account now and be able to respond to your reviews. Why don't you get an account now and save the effort. It's well worth it.**_

_**With that, review and enjoy…**_

**Chapter 19: Survival**

* * *

"Look in the mirror, and don't be tempted to equate transient domination with either intrinsic superiority or prospects for extended survival."

**-Stephen Jay Gould**

* * *

**Mission Profile: Hold-Out Fight**

**Time: 1050 Hours**

**Mission Time: 50000 Hours**

**Marine Casualty Count: 12**

**Marine Kill Count: 72**

**Mission Status: Hunker Down and Await Extraction**

**Nathan**

Standard was obviously taken aback by his answer. What must have been petty jealousy was turned into shock.

"You have a sister?" she managed.

"Yeah. She's got a job on Tau Ceti." He explained "This was taken when she was doing an internship at Driftech's Terra Office. I had just passed boot camp, and decided to pay her a visit while I could."

"Oh my…" Standard managed.

He always had two skills when it came to disarming. The first was being able to disarm a hostile armed with any sort of close range weapon. The second was being able to disarm someone's accusation with the truth.

Those two skills, were his pride. The first one got him promoted to Corporal when the attack on Alpha Centauri happened, during the President's visit.

The second skill managed to win him a respected spot among his squad whenever disputes broke out. His opinion was respected; and he never once needed to raise his voice outside of barking an order.

Standard started to cry, sobbing softly, looking down on the photo. This was obviously something central to her.

Nathan immediately remembered what to do. He slowly went up to her, and wrapped his arms around her waist, and set his chin on her left shoulder.

"It's okay" he replied.

"You actually have a family that loves you" she sobbed, lopsided grin on her face, obviously one of those cases of mixed emotions. Something no functional android should have; but one of the things that made this one special to him.

"And they're going to love you" Nathan replied "I'm going to bring you home, and you're going to become a part of my family"

He kissed her cheek, and continued to hold her in silence. They had time, and each other. They'd figure out their feelings for each other in that…

**(X)**

_ Time slowly passed for the trio. The day blurred into a dreary night. And the night blurred into a rather uneventful day._

_ A routine was established. There were six watches that got established, dividing up everyone's schedule._

_ At Balls, or 0000, Jut'nei would turn from polishing her trophies to take first watch. She would eye all of the monitors like a hawk, somehow making sure that nothing was really going on, and that she never missed anything._

_ At 0400 hours, Nathan was awaken from his slumber with Standard, and would quickly make a pot of coffee, and relieve Jut'nei of her post._

_ Though Standard could do anything she wanted until her watch came at 0800 hours, she seemed to pride herself in making sure that Nathan's watch wasn't an ordeal. _

_ She would often bring him food, refill his mug of coffee, which he seemed to grow tired of after the second cup. She would sometimes cover for him if he needed to relieve himself, something that happened rarely though never known by Jut'nei._

_ At 0800 hours, it came Standard's turn to keep watch. Nathan usually knew she could keep watch on her own no problem, and had a surprising ability to multitask._

_ While he was never used to liberty such as this, he often felt he needed to return the favor to her._

_ Often, the only thing he knew that he could do that would keep both of them content, was to read to her._

_ He started with Jules Verne, and soon, they went through a colonist's library of Science Fiction, a genre that had long since become obsolete in terms of literature, judging how what was once fiction had become fact._

_ At 1200 Hours, it officially became the second watch that Jut'nei had during the day._

_ Nathan and Standard used this time to figure out themselves and each other, with Nathan becoming Standard's Squeeze, and her figuring out bodily contact. Of course, in an almost exploratory move for her, she'd figure out what it meant to be Nathan's squeeze. He was almost bluntly asked by her if he'd like to put his hand on her breast._

_ Always turned on by her femininity, he somehow managed to console to her that she was indeed wanted simply by resting her hand on her chest._

_ He never tried any squeezing or feeling around, realizing that she had no idea of her own sexuality, something that he'd help her live into someday._

_ At 1600 Hours, it became Nathan's turn to resume watch, and he somehow took this seriously, even though an hour into it, Standard would be generous and make him dinner. Though they had mountains of Meals Rejected by the Enemy, Mystery E, and generalized rations, she somehow felt something homespun in turning canned food into a home-cooked meal._

_ And knowing how Jut'nei managed to have freshly cooked meat each night, closer inspection of the meat revealed what she knew would disgust Nathan. There were animals that humans almost never ate._

_ At 2000 hours, it became time to relieve him of his watch. Standard took to this task happily, feeling sympathy for her worn out man. She usually would find a data-crystal with an hour's program for him to watch, usually something that was comedic, and would lighten his mood._

_ He would have on an old cassette, a consoling message for her, usually telling her how special and loved she was, and telling a story about his family for her, always with the insistence that they would love her._

_ At 2100 hours, he usually would hit the sack, falling asleep knowing that Jut'nei managed to find interesting things on humanity from the programs that he'd watch._

_ And at Balls, or midnight, the cycle was repeated. A full day with a routine that almost spoke volumes about what they would see as their world._

_ It was on the 14__th__ day that change began to happen. A break in the routine ultimately offered something new; a shake to their routine that ultimately would have reprecussions to survival._

**Mission Time: 60000+ Hours**

**Time: 0600 Hours**

**Nathan**

Scanning the feed in his usual way, he noticed something different. Training your eyes to search among normality for the unusual, he could quickly spot a difference.

This was in the form of a bulge on the far bulkhead to the main hatch, on the sublevel. Something that obviously should not have happened.

The bulge was followed by a pulsing sound, and before he knew it, there was stress on the bulkhead. Something that he knew wasn't good.

He flipped his com to the loudspeaker, and called out calmly "We've got a Code Yellow. You two need to see this."

He continued to scan the feeds, watching for a secondary route of entry on the part of the Xenos. This was never good if all of the guns ran dry at once. Unless they staved off temporarily, there would be no way to reload all of them at once.

"Something is wrong Ooman?" Jut'nei asked.

"Is everything alright Nate?" Standard added.

Turning around quickly, he could see both of them standing at his side.

"We've got our first contact" Nathan explained.

He could see the door slowly bulge out, before a hissing sound came instead.

From the center, he could clearly see acid start to eat through the door, turning the bulkhead into dust.

From the hole, emerged a typical Runner. Obviously, it had speed and the element of surprise at it's advantage.

Back on Archeron, with the turrets that Ripley's team set up, the runner would have been at an advantage.

But those were Series IV Automated Sentries, Driftech Make. In the time since then however, Driftech had come out with the Series V. This was obviously superior in it's Detection/Reaction Timeframe.

It immediately spun around, and made short work of the Runner with only five shots.

A look back ahead revealed a Crusher, obviously the big brute of the hive, that was responsible for bending the now dissolved door out into a bulge.

It attempted to ram the turret, taking the brunt of the Anti-personnel ammunition with ease, only opening up minute holes in it's armor. However, this wasn't a Series IV, and obviously, better equipped.

An old legend said that a Crusher could take ten rounds of Anti-Tank ammunition before it keeled over.

A counter-story told it could take twenty rounds, and even then, would decide to back off.

Among many platoons, there were running bets on how much of that kind of punishment a Crusher could take. Nobody ever hoped to collect from anyone, yet the bet was always a great talking point.

Nathan, Standard, and Jut'nei all got to witness what would have amounted in upwards of 100,000 credits from the entire United States Military, going towards the Techs who designed the cannon.

It only took nine to kill the Crusher, which immediately proceeded to die in agony as it's thick head was passed through, and serious brain damage was sustained.

That wasn't all of the attack.

A good 25 Runners were part of the next wave, all of which were slaughtered by the remote sentry.

Nathan had always wondered why Driftech wanted to upgrade their Series IV, which had originally been marketed as the peak of Automated Gunnery.

Seeing the reports of what happened on Archeron, and finding out firsthand the superior capabilities that the Series V had, he almost wanted to jump up and spontaneously start making out with Standard out of celebration.

However, the Cavalry hadn't come yet, and obviously, the line still had to be held.

After this however, the real infantry of the Hive was coming out.

Nathan sat by and watched a good 50 Warriors perish in self-generated explosions as the turret proceeded to rip them to shreds.

Acid began to eat through the walls and floor, and soon, there was a spot where the stone was eaten into, and at this point, Nathan would have to reset his defenses, start compensating for the openness created by the Xenos.

They said that no Xeno died a useless death. Almost always, they would take someone or something with them, a guarantee by their acid. He couldn't help but feel fear at seeing them all get blown to shreds by what became his new favorite piece of military hardware.

The humility he felt next to a SMART gun was nothing compared to his newfound respect for the Series V Automated Sentry.

It wasn't until there were major beeping sounds by the case that he realized that the machine was out of ammunition.

Not only that, but it had also overheated considerably. The fact that he could see only a lone facehugger crawling through up to the side of it, that he realized one gun had just managed to take down over 80 Xenomorphs.

His risky plan might actually have a chance.

However, by tilting the camera up 90 degrees vertical, and 45 degrees horizontal, could he clearly see the turret up top, and clearly see the next wave, focusing on the vents.


	20. Continuum

_**Me again! I'm so glad we're getting towards the end. It's only about three more chapters left. Obviously, this is part of a series of Fanfictions, so that means someone has to survive? **_

_**I won't give any spoilers, but let's just say that this fic goes out with a bang!**_

_**Review and enjoy…**_

**Chapter 20: Continuum **

* * *

"We're our own dragons as well as our own heroes, and we have to rescue ourselves from ourselves."

**-Tom Robbins**

* * *

**Space**

_ The vacuum of space is for the most part, devoid of solid matter. There may be many places where matter is concentrated, yet, those are islands where matter is located, with massive seas of void._

_ Silhouetted against cold and empty stars, one saw a starship of the United States Colonial Marine Corps._

_ It was only two days away from entering the heart of the Catoid Sector, and upon closer inspection of this very ship, one would find the words _**Borealis** _stenciled upon the outside. It was as if the very powers of fate were playing a joke. _

_ The sister ship was coming upon the very world it's twin was destroyed over._

_ However, taking a look inside, one found emptiness, freezing cold, and lifeless inanimation among the dark corridors. One found the very same machines, waiting for signs of life, hanging onto a balance._

_ Looking into the hibernacula, one found 14 Marines all sleeping. A look at their nameplates on their freezers read_

Jones

Valance

Walters

Breeves

Corwell

Strom

Archer

Tanner

Brewer

Adams

Brant

Hewlett

Fanning

Jonas

_All of them were waiting for their ship to return home to Gateway. However, their two ship computers would decide whether to wake them up, upon receiving the distress signal._

_ "Sos" a female voice announced over the intercom "Mayday, need Military Rescue, VF-132, Catoid Sector 12238."_

_ "SOS, Mayday, need military rescue, VF-132, Catoid Sector 12238" the message looped._

_ The ship's computer wasn't dumb like a cargo freighter. The ship was capable of fighting a battle all on its own, and actually doing considerable damage. It also knew how to interpret most distress signals, and immediately began to process the urgency of the one it just received._

_ It could immediately locate the beacon, with an overlying information encoded as the distress signal it was receiving. Either it was that urgent of a rescue request, or someone high placed had pulled a prank._

**Vcvikwkoie39ore93ejd03i93ure iewi83iueiueie…..{Shift}{47]**

_ It keyed the inquiry to the hibernacula computer, which was slow, analytical, and meticulous. It was a computer with a truly one-track-mind. Having to waste time on reviving the Marines under it's care would be an annoyance, and the Ship would never hear the end of it._

**Viwki,wekikeiedkeiiei9187389373ied kjdi838erjeu73ieiedi{Shift=193}**

_This was a reminder to the ship, that it would hold the ship accountable if they got back to terra._

_ Alas, the hibernacula slowly began to warm….._

* * *

**Mission Profile: Sieged Hold-Out**

**Mission Time: 100000+ Hours**

**Time: 850 Hours**

**Marine Casualty Count: 12**

**Marine Kill Count: 157 **

**Mission Status: Await Rescue**

**Nathan**

He was watching Xenos just keep trying to take the upper levels. It was pitiful, and he wished that they'd lay off so that he could reload the sentries.

If they kept coming when the guns were dry, than he'd ultimately have to evacuate to the rat's nest panic room they'd set up.  
Rescue was only two days away. They wouldn't have very long to wait. However, they knew that xenos would most likely get the better of them if they didn't do something.

"Nathan" Standard announced, breaking the stillness of Colony Control "I'm scared"

"It's okay" He replied, getting up out of his chair, and wrapping his arms around her "I've got you. I'm not going to let them hurt you"  
"Oomans" Jut'nei vocalized "I have a bad feeling about this. Your guns are almost dry."

"That's what's worrying me" Nathan admitted "They get past that, we go into the panic room"

"What are we going to do?" Standard asked, scared out of her mind. Nathan could feel her shaking with fear.

"We're going to make it" he replied, unsure of even his own answer's truth. He wanted to believe that, however, unless a ship had picked up their distress call, they'd be doomed.

"Nathan" Standard asked "If we don't make it…"

That was all she managed to say, before he interrupted with "Don't say that. We're going to make it."

"I just want you to know, that I think I love you, if that's really what I'm feeling" she replied.

"I love you too Standard" he replied.

"Look at the monitor" Jut'nei announced.

Nathan and Standard both looked down.

On the monitor, it appeared that the Xenos were retreating. It looked like they'd been suffering too many losses.

"Well I'll be damned" Nathan replied "Looks like we've got 'em demoralized."

"About time too" Jut'nei replied "Because your weapons are out of ammunition"

Nathan scanned the cases, and as it turned out, all of the guns were dry.

"Do you think you can get to the guns?" Nathan asked, looking at Jut'nei.

"I could if I had to" Jut'nei replied "However, it would be extremely tight"

Before Nathan could say anything else, the camera immediately went out. It seemed that a falling plate that was loosened by the acid had completely knocked it off the stand.

Now, they were blind, and the guns were dry. It was as if they'd taken two steps forward, and three steps back.

"Nathan" Standard replied "I'm really scared. I don't want them to destroy me"

"I won't let that happen" Nathan replied. He turned to Jut'nei.  
"I want those turrets loaded immediately." He commanded "They're going to come back in a few more waves, and I don't want those guns dry. You said you were supposed to make sure that your declaration of war reaches our leaders. Well, that datacrystal hasn't been delivered quite yet. You still have to do your job."

"Of course" Jut'nei replied "If it is so"

"The ammunition is in the Panic room" Nathan commanded "Take a drum for each of them, and load it up like last time." He paused for a brief second "Shit's gonna hit the fan, and I'm not buying the farm on this God-Damned rock"

"Nathan," Standard replied, taken aback "Did you just say what I thought you said"

"I can't help it" he replied, "When I actually do get scared, my tongue starts to slip. I'm trying to not let it control me, but I'm really bothered by the fact that those guns are dry, and we're blind in that section."

"I'll get right on it" Jut'nei replied "My honor binds me"

With that, she turned, and ran towards the panic room. Nathan couldn't help but imagine what was really going on.

He may not understand what the Yuat'ja had for her agenda, but he somehow knew that it required them to live. This individual had a job, and as far as he was concerned, it was nowhere near finished.

"Standard" Nathan replied, breaking the silence "I think we can trust Jut'nei"

"What makes you say that?" she asked.

"Because she just took an order that she knew could be her last" Nathan explained "I feel terrible for not trusting her sooner. I have a feeling they're not the cold-blooded killers we make them out to be"

"What are they then?" she asked.

"They're honorable hunters," he explained "They have their own set of rules, and live by them. If anything, they're samurai from across the galaxy"

"Will it commit seppuku?" she asked.

"Maybe" he replied "But only when there's no other choice." He paused "And right now, she's going to go on what could be a suicide mission."

* * *

**Borealis**

_The hibernacula was completely warmed up, and the lights were on. All that remained for the computer to do was to open up the freezers and jumpstart their consciousness._

_ Opening all of the freezers, it began the start of what would either be a heroic rescue, or a tragedy of humanity._

_ Lieutenant Valance, a tall man of Polynesian descent, slowly got up, and looked around._

_ His men were all waking up as well. He preferred to do most of the commanding himself._

_ Adams, the sergeant, was just getting up, and began to rouse her men._

_ "Alright ladies" she began, "We're wakin' up. You can kiss your little girl dreams of home goodbye, because we're getting to the real thing."_

_ The Marines began to groan, as the seven men and five women of Battalion 13 Echo all began to rise, and remove their plugs._

_ "You heard the girl and you know the drill" Valance replied "Fall in people."_

_ "Lieutenant Valance" Archer, the Android of the ship whispered, tapping the man on the shoulder "This isn't what it seems"_

_ "What the hell do you mean by that?" Valance replied._

"_We're not home" Archer explained "The ship received a distress call from VF-132. The Marines there are in need of rescue. They're from the Australis."_

_ "How the hell do you know that?" Valance asked._

"_Because the ship identified the voice on the beacon as X-4739J-F-93-S, the ship synthetic from the Australis. We all have our own voices, and they're unique to synthetics in particular."_

_ "Well let us get dressed, and you can tell me more when they're eating" Valance replied "This is going to have to be some big shit for us to be called as rescue"_

* * *

**Time: 1000 Hours**

**Mission Status: Survival Limbo**

**Nathan**

He waited at the control room, watching the feeds for the remote sentries. It was something he knew would be important.

Jut'nei was already in the choke point. He knew that once she'd load the guns, the readout would change to show that there was now a full load.

He was blind in that region of the colony, and he wished that they had some defense.

He couldn't set a link with Jut'nei, on account of a language and frequency barrier. Otherwise, he'd be having her status reports.

"Nathan" Standard asked.

"yes babe" he replied.

"Do you want me that way?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he replied, confused at what she was getting at. He had a guess, but he wanted to make sure.

"Would you ever have sex with me?" she asked.

"Why do you want to know?" he replied.

"Because as it turns out" she began "I actually have those capabilities."

Nathan was surprised. It was true that they were both alone, but something didn't seem quite right about what she was saying.

He waited a minute to respond, hoping to choose the right words.

"Are you not attracted to me?" she asked, choking up, and starting to cry. "I love a man who's not attracted to me" she sobbed.

"I am attracted to you" he replied "I am just surprised by the fact that sex is possible between us."

"Would you?" she asked.

"Now?" he replied.

"I don't know about that" she explained "But if we get back home, and things start to balance out for a bit…"

"I think I would" he replied "I just want to go home right now. Have us get extraction, and have things be safe."

"Do you want to feel me up?" she asked.

"You mean out?" he replied.

"Not out, up" she clarified.

"Like how?" he asked, confused.

"Like some squeezing, maybe some groping" she explained.

"I don't know about right now" he explained.

"We're alone" she replied "As alone as we'll ever be. I have a feeling that I should do this. I have feelings that I can't explain, but I feel a bunch of fluid coming out of my…"

"Okay, okay" Nathan replied, "I get what you're saying. I personally recommend a cold shower right now, because you're really, really feeling carnal right now. I don't want to do anything serious right now, due to the danger that exists, but I promise you, that as soon as we get home, I'll show you what it means to have those feelings, and help you figure out your body. Just not right now."

"Well" she replied "I want to try something that I've seen in a lot of video-dramas, and I have a feeling that it'll really help you remember that"

Nathan was confused, and had a feeling that he actually could end up getting in Standard's pants if he continued to play his cards right.

DEET-DEET-DIIT!

One of the cases, the one to Gun 3, now showed full ammunition. It seems that Jut'nei had managed to actually reload one.

However, it was one down, and about four more to go.

* * *

**Valance**

_Valance couldn't believe what he was hearing from Archer. They were halfway home, and they had to do a rescue. _

_ Not quite rescue though. As it turned out, this was more of secondary extraction. They'd be picking up some stranded Marines, rather than rescuing civilians._

_ He personally was annoyed, but obviously, he couldn't imagine leaving marines behind. _

_ As much as his subordinates got on his nerves, he always cared for them. He had only lost one marine in his entire command; Yankov's folks still didn't forgive him for his inaction. _

_ Finally up to speed from Archer, and having explained it to Adams, he finally got the chance to eat something._

_ Sitting in the mess hall with his men, he couldn't help but think about how badly things were on the surface._

* * *

**Jut'nei**

_ She was currently below the main level, crouched down to a third of her size, holding an ammunition drum in one hand, and scanning the area with her biomask scanner._

_ [nice and easy] she whispered, taking the empty drum from Gun 4 and replacing it with the full one in her hand._

_ She discarded the empty case, and turned to Gun 6. Unfortunately, this one wouldn't be able to fire again._

_ It had its barrel melted partially. It wouldn't be a good idea to try and fire it._

_ She crawled back out of the under-ducts and back to the overhead area she came in from._

_ She crawled her way past the turret, and got behind them. Both of them were in working order, and she slowly and meticulously proceeded to replace the ammunition cases in both turrets._

_ Her biomask beeped, the signal that she'd been spotted by echolocation._

_ Turning around, this revealed not a line of Kainde Ahmedia, or even a mass of them on one level, but rather, massive swarms of them, all moving on each level. They were in such massive numbers that it was almost impossible to tell where one Kainde Ahmedia began, and another one ended. This was not going to be good._

**Nathan**

As soon as he'd noticed all of the guns were refilled, they immediately began to fire. It seemed that Jut'nei had managed to reload them just in the nick of time.

He only hoped that rescue was on its way.

* * *

**Borealis**

_ The marines onboard were standing at attention in the hangar, waiting expectedly as Valance walked up._

_ "As you all know by now," He began "We're not home."_

_His men groaned. Obviously that wasn't good news to them._

_ "We got woken up by the ship in response to a distress call." He began "Our sister ship, the Australis, was downed over VF-132. Her crew, the 13__th__ Battalion Squad Delta, are stranded on that world. Sixteen days ago, they landed in response to an initial distress signal. We don't know who's left alive, but we're Marines, and we never leave a man behind." He paused for a moment, letting it sink in "Now, we're approaching the planet in six hours. I want weapons strip and dropship prep in four. If we hurry, there will still be Marines left to retrieve. Do I make myself clear?"_

_ "Sir yes sir!" the marines replied._

"_Now you ladies heard the man," Adams added "So get on it."_

* * *

**Nathan**

He could see the ammunition start to run low, noticing how they'd have to be wall to wall. It wasn't a good thing. He wanted to at least be able to see.

"Nathan" Standard replied "I'm really scared."

"I know" he replied, getting up and wrapping his arms around her "I've got you. I'm not going to let anything happen to you"

"What are we going to do?" she asked.

"We're going into the Panic Room" he replied "We're not going to take any more chances."

He picked up the Pulse Rifle he kept on the table, and loaded the adjacent magazine. He felt Joan inside his usual spot for it. Shit was going to hit the fan, and he was going to be ready.

_**I want to make one thing clear that I've noticed. **_

_**If you were paying attention earlier, you'd have noticed that Nathan's sister, Larissa was found inside of Nathan's wallet.  
**_

_**Now, she wasn't brought up for the first time in that.  
**_

_**I had been following a fic called Aliens: Homefront, by Dr1ft3r01. I was reviewing and found out that he'd be accepting OC requests, as long as they were Human.  
**_

_**So I essentially pitched him Larissa Van Hold, and he accepted it, and I had recieved word that he'd also feature Nate. I then figured that I would bring her up, and before I knew it, he mentioned the essentials of this fic in a tac files, though with a slight error.  
**_

_**So basically, this is sort of becoming a round robin between us. I'm even bringing up his Original Company, and basically, things have started to inexhorably intertwine.  
**_

_**I don't mind; I think it's really cool. I want to know what you think.  
**_

_**Please review on this chapter, and when you're done, why don't you check out his fic?  
**_

_**Review!  
**_


	21. Countdown

_**Me again; I just love all of this. My friend gave me this quote that he found, and he doesn't remember the author, if it even has an original one. **_

_**I know that this is going to be getting good, and believe it or not, there is only one more chapter after this.**_

_**I have only one thing I want to ask. I know that a lot of people draw; and I'm wondering that; based on the description I give of my OCs and some Colonial Marine pictures available on Google; I'm wondering if people could draw some pictures of my OCs, or even, some scenes from the fic. My Email is on my profile, so you can email me the pictures when you're done.**_

_**With that, review and enjoy…**_

**Chapter 21: Countdown**

* * *

"If who I am is what I have, and what I have is lost, then who am I?"

**-Unknown**

* * *

**Mission Profile: Rescue Wait**

**Mission Time: 101100 Hours**

**Time: 1200 Hours**

**Marine Casualty Count: 12**

**Marine Kill Count: 211**

**Mission Status: Await Secondary Extraction**

**Nathan **

Pulse Rifle loaded, he put his arm around Standard, who was staring at the dry guns.

"What about Jut'nei?" she asked.

"Jut'nei is probably dead" Nathan replied "We're going to get into the panic room. I set up a radio last night. We're probably going to have to lock everyone out for the rest of the time"

"I'm scared Nathan" Standard repeated "I don't want to be disconnected"

"I'm not going to let that happen" he replied "We're gonna make it, get home, and I'm going to show you to a night you'll never want to forget." He paused quickly "But right now, we need to get to the Panic room."

He quickly ushered her away from the command center he'd set up, and out of Colony Control.

They went down a set of stairs, and down into a hallway.

A quick glance at his HUD showed nothing good. There was multiple contacts moving roughly 15 yards away.

"Come on" he replied, ushering Standard to run. "Xenos are coming quick."

They came to the stairway leading to the Panic Room/Executive Office, and he ushered her to the sharp turn.

The door was open, and the gun was waiting, not yet primed.

Nathan couldn't stand that Standard was dawdling. She was so engulfed by her fear that she wouldn't act.

"You first" Nathan replied, pushing her up the stairs with his hand on her butt.

He turned around, gun ready and backed up into the room.

He kicked the lock controls to the door, and shot the mechanism upon closure.

"Nathan" she replied "I don't want to be disconnected"

"I promise on my mother's life, that I'm going to not let that happen." Nathan replied "I just need you turn the Gun 1 on while I turn on Gun 2."

"Alright" she sobbed, scared out of her mind.

"Just relax babe" he replied, typing the code for Gun 2's activation. Within seconds, the gun was hot.

"Gun 1 is hot" Standard replied, choking back tears.

"Relax babe" he replied, turning to Gun 10, which was sitting at the door.

"I don't want to be disconnected though" she explained, repeating the obvious.

"I swore on my mother's life that I wouldn't let that happen." He replied, Gun 10 now hot "And I'm going to keep that promise"

* * *

**Valance**

_He followed Archer into the APC, opening it up while his men were getting ready. _

_ "I hope we aren't too late" Archer plainly quipped, coldness to his ways._

_ Valance took a seat in the watchbox, and began the startup for the command area._

_ He commed Breeves and Walters, the two women who flew the Dropship._

_ "What's our status?" he asked._

"_Dropship's ready" Walters replied._

_ "Alright girls, let's pack 'em in!" Adams yelled, as the rush of 10 Marines ran inside and took Combat seating._

_ Tanner and Brewer's SMART Guns were both on line and stowed, it would only take his activation for them to be able to fire. Until that happened, the two women who were SMART Gunners could fire them all that they wanted, and the guns wouldn't shoot._

_ "I want a channel open on all hailing frequencies" Valance replied, giving all of the displays a once over._

_ "Hailing channel Open" Archer replied. "I'm bringing the APC into the Dropship right now"_

_ Doors shut, and APC rolling, he tried the radio._

"_Australis Crew, this is Borealis Crew, do you copy? We are on our way down. I repeat, do you copy? Over." _

_ He opened the channel again, as he received the notification of "APC Load doors closed"_

* * *

**Nathan**

He was waiting in the Panic room, checking his motion tracker, making sure that he was still safe.

For the moment however, the Motion Tracker showed that the Xenos were wall to wall outside, and were advancing upon the Turrets like there was no tomorrow.

Glancing to the display, he saw that the Turret was firing all of its ammunition as it could, and then, something really bad happened.

The gun then read **ERROR! ERROR! JAM! ERROR! ERROR! JAM!**

"Nathan" Standard replied "I'm scared"

"So the fuck am I" he replied, admitting the truth in plain Marine English.

"Australis Crew, this is Borealis Crew, do you copy" a voice replied on the Radio "We are on our way down. Do you copy? Over"

"We're saved!" Standard cheered, grin on her face.

"They ain't here yet" he replied "You go call them back."

"Alright" she replied, running to the radio and putting he headset on, and closing the channel "This is Android Standard of the Australis" she announced "We're here in the Manager's Office of the Colony. Boy are we happy to hear you. Over"

* * *

**Valance**

_ "We drop in three, two, one, mark" Walters announced, releasing the dropship from it's bearings, and sending it screaming into the atmosphere of VF-132. _

_ "This is Android Standard of the Australis" a voice announced on the open channel, right as they had entered VF-132's Thermosphere. "We're in the Manager's Office of the Colony. Boy are we happy to hear you. Over"_

_ Valance immediately turned to the PA system and announced "We've got survivors down there" _

_ The rest of the marines began to cheer. _

_Valance then released the PA from the APC and punched the com-switch. "This is Lieutenant Valance of the Borealis. How many of you are left?"_

* * *

**Nathan**

He heard the reply from Valance, and immediately switched the frequency on his headset to the hailing frequency.

"This is Corporal Van Hold of the Australis." He replied "It's just Standard and I. The rest of my squad is Kilo-India-Alfa. We've got Xenos closing in. We need extraction now! Over!"

Just as he said that, he could hear the Xenos running underneath the floors, and immediately, the back wall panel was immediately upturned in the duct area.

At this, a runner came up along with two warriors.

"Grenade" Nathan yelled, cocking the Over-Under Grenade Launcher and pulling the trigger.

The grenade hit the runner, and detonated, destroying the runner, and wounding the two warriors, who proceeded to explode.

The resulting acid splatter immediately destroyed the food that they'd stockpiled in the corner.

"Corporal Van Hold" 'Valance' replied over the radio "We're just entering the Troposphere of the planet. We can see the structures now. Just hold on a little bit longer. Do you copy? Over."

"This is Van Hold" Nathan replied "I copy. Shit's hit the fan and we're facing the rest of the hive. We can't last much longer, OVER!"

He immediately opened fire on a runner that had gotten cocky and started to rush him.

Shooting three rounds into it's head, it flew back, and into two warriors that had started to come back up.

He could only last so long at this rate. He'd eventually have to reload."

* * *

**Valance**

_ He could see the colony on the Dropship's cam. He was obviously cutting it close with this._

_ "This is Van Hold, I copy." The Marine replied "Shit's hit the fan and we're facing the rest of the hive. We can't last much longer, OVER!"_

_ The change in volume made his ear ring. He could clearly hear gunfire in the background. They were cutting it really close. _

_ "This is Valance, I copy." He replied "We're coming up on the Colony right now. We're about to do a dustoff. You just hang on a little longer, over"_

_ He flipped the switch back to Walters "Dustoff right in the center, right by the North lock. We're cutting it really close, and they're in some real shit in there"_

_ "Roger" Walters replied, taking the Dropship and immediately setting down on the street. _

_ He could feel the APC shift as they were rolling now._

"_Alright Marines, I want this on the double. There's a Marine in there and a fuckload of Xenos. He ain't dying on our watch"_

_ Everyone took their guns, and he immediately primed the SMART Guns as Archer stopped the APC right in front of the south lock._

_ "Door's shut!" Adams yelled._

"_Stand back" Archer replied, turning the turret on the back right towards the door._

_ With an explosion worthy of an action Video-Drama, the South Lock door was turned into a piece of scrap._

_ "Go! Go! Go!" Adams yelled, ushering her squad into the building._

* * *

**Nathan**

The room shook for a brief moment, as what was obviously an explosion destroyed the south lock.

"STANDARD!" Nathan yelled "TURN OFF GUN 10 NOW! THE CAVALRY'S HERE AND THEY NEED A WAY IN!"

"Ya Voy" Standard replied, practicing her Spanish.

There was a blare as Gun 10 was shut off, and for a brief moment, the flood of Xenos stopped from the hole in the floor.

However, he could hear continued hissing from the floor, and a glance to his HUD Motion Tracker showed Xenos moving in right underneath his feet.

"Standard" Nathan replied "Step back, and get behind me"

He steadily backed away into the wall, right by the door.

"Valance, this is Van Hold," he replied into his com "Do you copy?"

"Van Hold, this is Valance" Rescue replied "We're coming right onto the door to the office. What's your status?"

"Xenos right under us" He replied "You're going to have to use a charge on the door. I shot the lock. Your squad needs to hurry, over."

"I read" 'Valance' replied "Rescue's coming, Echo-Tango-Alfa is Seven minutes. Just hold out a little longer. Over"

"Roger" Nathan replied "Just hurry up. Over"

* * *

**Valance**

_ They were currently heading down the halls and into the Medlab. He could tell from the cameras. Currently, it seemed that there were bioform stasis tubes that held dead Face-huggers, all floating around. The only difference was that two tubes were knocked down._

_ Valance assumed that these once held live face-huggers, and that the Xenos must have set them free. _

_ As Strom passed through the door, that was the last he saw of Medlab through the cameras. At this point, they were in colony control. _

_ From the look of things, there was a command center set up. He could see remote sentry control cases next to monitors. From what he could tell, Van Hold must have set up this as a first line of defense; provided that the manager's office was his second line._

_ Strom, still holding up the rear, had left the room, and they were now in the hallway leading to the manager's office. _

_ Glancing at the time display; it appeared that the ETA was right on the money. At seven minutes, they arrived at the offshoot of the hallway that was the manager's office, and the stairs leading up to it._

_ On Brewer's cam, he could tell the woman gunner had managed to pass what was obviously a remote sentry turned on standby. In a matter of seconds however; it seemed his entire squad was at Van Hold's door. It would only be a matter of time until they could get that marine out of there._

* * *

**Jut'nei**

_Inside of the tunnel hallway for the sublevel part of the colony, things could not have been stickier. _

_ Backed up into a wall, she was currently sending out glancing shots from her plasma caster at a pair of Karda'na-k'oh. These were mostly using their shield-crests to absorb the majority of her attacks. _

_ However, they were backing off whenever she shot them. It was a sign that their crests weren't indestructible. It would only be a matter of time however, until they figured out to double-team her in their advances._

_ However, even if she were to die on this hunt, she would still be successful. She knew that her people's declaration of war would be in the hands of the Ooman leaders soon. Her duty was to deliver it to the most worthy of the Ooman warriors. _

_ However, her people would still come back for here, and they should be arriving soon after the Oomans would leave. It was about time for both ships to be in. If she could hold out a little longer, than perhaps she would live to hunt another day._

_ One of the Karda'na-k'oh charged at her, this time, pouncing in the air._

_ Jut'nei ducked, and rolled underneath the airborne Kainde Ahmedia. She stood back on her feet, and with her plasma-caster, shot the Karda'na-k'oh in the back. It then burst into acidic pieces upon the moment that her bolt connected._

_ That was one down, and one more to go._

_This one ran along the walls and ceiling in an attempt to get her from above. _

_ Jut'nei took out her Combi-Spear and held it straight, as the Karda'na-k'oh managed to fall down headfirst onto the spear._

_ Impaled through it's neck, the Kainde Ahmedia variant went limp, and for a brief moment, the Combi-spear buckled and began to bend underneath it's weight._

_ She took the spear and retracted it in the nick of time. The variant of the Kainde Ahmedia fell to the floor, and acid began to ooze. _

_ She knew that most of the Kainde Ahmedia had entered back into the main part of the colony. If she could get out of this area, she might be able to get picked up by the ship before the Oomans used their missile of annihilation that they referred to as a 'nuke' and possibly kill her along with destroying the complex._

* * *

**Nathan**

He and Standard were backed into the wall just to the left of the door. He could see that the Xenos were entering through the floor.

Two runners and a Warrior came up through the center of the floor right ahead. The runners broke off to each side in an attempt to flank, while the Warrior came from straight ahead.

Nathan cocked the over-under grenade launcher, and loosed a grenade at the Warrior, which blew into bits upon the grenade's connection.

Nathan took his pulse rifle, and fired four shots for each of the runners. The Xenos were reduced to corpses within a matter of seconds.

"This is Van Hold" Nathan replied into the headset "Things are getting really heavy in here. How much longer?"

"This is Adams" a new voice, this one a female replied "Squad's right outside of the door. Stand clear, 'cause we're blasting it in."

"Roger" Nathan replied. He shot two rounds at a face-hugger that was attempting to crawl towards him.

BOOOMMM!

The wall shook, and a blast of smoke came out from the door next to him, before the actual door was sent flying inwards.

WOOM-BLAATTAATTAATAATTAA

Nathan recognized that sound immediately; the targeting computer and firing of a SMART Gun.

Right from the smoking doorway came two female SMART Gun Operators.

"Get out of here now!" One of them replied, still firing at the swarm of Xenos that was coming out.

"Let's get out of here" Nathan yelled, ushering Standard ahead of him, as they both ran out and down the stairs, into a squad of about ten other marines.

"Marines!" the sergeant, a woman with short brown hair yelled. The rest of the Marines were all male.

Nathan ushered Standard forward, as the squad began to follow him back out to the hall.

The group ran at a pace just short of frantic, making sure that they were still able to react to a Xeno dropping from the vents.

Nathan could see the SMART gunners still keeping up.

They entered Colony Control, which seemed like an entirely different world.

A glance to his helmet's motion tracker showed the Xenos all reacting to the change in location, and make motions to drop on them from the ceiling.

PUUTT-FWAP-BANG!

A ceiling panel dropped to the floor, and a Xeno fell out of it. This was right in front of the door to Colony Control.

The Xeno never stood a chance. Ten Pulse Rifles were leveled at it, and fired. Within fewer than ten seconds, the Xeno was reduced to a pile of acidic chitin on the floor.

"Keep going!" Valance replied from the headset.

Nathan didn't need to be told twice.

Moving briskly but with enough caution past the Xeno corpse, they made their way into medlab.

Running in a straight line through the room full of medical equipment, they were in and out of that room within a minute.

They were back in the entry halls, where they took a left upon exiting Medlab, and kept true for about twenty meters. Then it was a right, and straight into the blinding sunlight of the South Lock exit.

Nathan was almost blinded for a second, yet within moments, his eyes had adjusted, and he could clearly see the APC waiting for them outside.

Standard was already at the door. In a matter of moments, the rest of the Rescue Party was outside with them.

Nobody had to touch the door to the APC. The main door was immediately opened.

Nathan ushered Standard inside first, and then followed her, taking a left past the Lieutenant in the Watchbox. They took the two extra seats just before the corner leading to the driver's seat.

Nathan could see the Eleven other Marines take combat seating, and could hear the door to the APC close.

"Walters" the Lieutenant called into his headset "We're leaving."

"Roger" a female voice replied through the comm. It was only a matter of seconds before the APC could be felt rolling, and a minute until he could hear all of the jets that indicated a dropship. Before he knew it, there was the tilt and flattening that indicated they were inside a Dropship, and the lifting feeling that indicated they were flying.

"You guys are incredibly lucky" the Lieutenant replied, turning in his command chair to face Nathan and Standard "Only a 1A Whisker later and you guys would be Xeno Chow from the look of things."

"Sir" Nathan replied "You have no idea. And I have something that'll really blow your mind"

"What is it?" the Lieutenant asked.

Nathan reached into his left pouch, and pulled out the Datacrystal. "One of the Yuat'ja we encountered on the surface gave this to me, and told me to bring it to our politicians. It said that this contains a declaration of war from them."

"Time out" the Lieutenant replied "You're telling me that an alien hunter gave you a declaration of war? After it killed your platoon"

"Crazy as it sounds" Nathan replied "It's completely true."

Nathan was thrown forward as they were obviously breaking from the planet's gravity.

"We'll have to take it back to Terra and see what that thing's all about" the lieutenant replied "You've got one hell of a debriefing ahead of you when we get back."

* * *

**Final Mission Status: Operation Complete**

**Final Mission Time: 101150 Hours**

**Time: 1250 Hours**

**Final Marine Casualty Count: 12**

**Final Marine Kill Count: 219**

**Mission Status: Head Home**

* * *

**Nathan**

Removing his combat armor in the ready-room of the _Borealis_, he couldn't help but wonder exactly what the fate of Jut'nei was. He wondered if the Yuat'ja was a corpse, cocoon, or still on the surface, probably trying to get out of the Colony Complex.

However, at this point, her fate was completely out of his hands.

In the basic fatigues, he took a look at his armor, as it hung in the spare locker, and smiled, content that he was finally going back home.

"Corporal Van Hold" a voice, that of an Archer-Model Android asked, breaking the silence.

Nathan turned around, and saw a black-haired android with blue eyes wearing a jumpsuit, standing at the door. "There's something we'd like for you to see"

"Right away" Nathan replied, shutting the locker, and walking out of the ready room, following the android through the ship.

Nathan knew for a fact that this ship was the exact twin of the _Australis_, right down to the location of the floor paneling. However, it was against military protocol to walk ahead of your guide.

Archer had taken him to the bridge, where Standard and the rest of the marines were standing. From what he could see, there was a strange distortion heading towards the surface of the planet.

"What's going on?" Nathan asked.

"Scanner picked up something real big" the Lieutenant replied "We pulled away when we found out it was headed towards the surface of this planet."

Within seconds, the distortion was gone, revealing itself in blue light to be a strange alien ship that was twice the size of Gateway Station. It was obviously the Yuat'ja, and they were probably on their way to pick Jut'nei up.

"From the look of things" the Lieutenant replied "They're probably on their way to check things out." Valance paused "When they leave, we're gonna nuke the surface of the colony, and head home."

It was a full ten minutes, where they could see the alien ship take something from the surface, and head back up into space.

Looking closely, Nathan could see what was obviously a bridge, and could see figures inside.

However, the ship went with the rotation of the planet, and after rounding from the nightside, went to the opposite direction from them. It obviously had ignored them.

"Show's over people" Valance replied. "Final assembly's for lunch. Then it's freezer time"

"Might as well" Nathan mumbled. The other marines walked past him out of the bridge, while he just continued to look at the surface below, taking a moment of silence for the rest of his unit; where they had died on the surface. It was only two and a half weeks ago, that he'd had a squad and were on what had been their first bug hunt.

"You okay Nathan?" Standard asked, breaking the silence.

"Just paying respect for them" Nathan replied "Giving them a moment of peace."

"Well" she replied "We're both alive, and nothing can bring them all back."

"I know" he sighed "And they're in a better place now."

"I think we should go to the mess hall now" Standard suggested.

Nathan did an about face, which revealed Standard to be standing less than two paces behind him.

"We're going home now" Nathan replied, walking slowly to Standard and stopping.

"Does that mean you'll…" Standard managed.

"When we get home I will" Nathan replied "When we get some privacy"

"Okay" she replied "but there's one thing"

"What's that?" Nathan asked.

Rather than an answer, Standard simply kissed him, and pulled him close to her. Close to the point where there wasn't any space between them.

Their amorous embrace lasted for a good fifteen seconds, before it ended slowly, with no drama.

"I think it's time to go to the mess now" Nathan replied "We can finish what we started when we get home."

* * *

_**Only one more chapter to go. It'll finally conclude what's going on, and when it's published, I'll close the poll on my profile. Then I'll reveal the setting of the next battle, and the title of the next installment. **_

_**Vote now while you can.  
**_

_**And about the late update, well, things got complicated in my personal life, and my usual rule of two reviews per chapter before I update still had to be kept. With a few other fics, it's only one review that's needed, but those are rare cases.  
**_

_**At any rate, review and vote...  
**_


	22. Beginning

_**I'm back. After all of this time, I have recovered from my stay at the hospital, where I was having a parasite removed. I had gotten the bug from some bad chicken, and I ended up hospitalized for a week. **_

_**However, I'm better now, and know not to eat at that new Mexican place down the street from the Publix. I believe that there is nothing worse than having a parasite in you. Parasites are a disease, and are unworthy of life.**_

_**With that being said, enjoy this final chapter of the first fic in the series. I hope you'll want more of Nathan van Hold. He sure is an interesting OC. And with that, enjoy…**_

**Chapter 22: Beginning **

* * *

"War does not determine who is right - only who is left."

**-Bertrand Russell**

* * *

**Vector's Folly**

_ The sand blew in the wind, flying and becoming kicked up in a dust that blotted out the sudden light that appeared. It was currently night on the planet, and suddenly, it had been made as bright as day. It was searchlights, from a ship on the opposite end of what had colonized the celestial body. _

_ The human-built habitations, with their artificial look of sharp corners, had turned the landscape into the desert it was. _

_ The sandstorm continued to kick up, moving enough earth to actually blot out the sky. Yet this sandstorm wasn't natural. One only had to look up, and see the Yuat'ja ship with all of it's curves and chrome, the dust bringing flashes of blue upon contact with shields. _

_ Deep in the sand, staggering out from one of the colony buildings, was a large figure, carrying something on a spear._

* * *

**Jut'nei**

_Walking out into the sandstorm that her ship kicked up, she proudly held her trophy of a Karda'na-k'oh, held aloft on a spear. She knew that she'd succeeded in the hunt, and that she had managed to take her first trophy of a Karda'na-k'oh. It was an incredible feat in her eyes, considering how hard they had been said to kill._

_ [Your Kv'var Chiva was successful?] The Elder asked through the mask frequency. [I see the Karda'na-k'oh on your ki'cti-pa]_

_ [my kv'var chiva was indeed] she replied [the oomans have our declaration]_

_ [Then welcome aboard] Elder replied._

_There was a beam of light, and she was back onboard her craft, brought aboard by the retrieval mechanism._

* * *

**Borealis**

_ The ship was not just the sister ship to the _Australis_, but she was indeed her twin._

_ Looking closely, one found that there were the exact same things on all of the features. Looking at the vending machines of both ships, one found eerie similarity of the scratches and dents. Looking at the table, there was the exact same spot where games of five-finger-filet had been played._

_ For the cryotubes, there were still the usual fourteen, and each tube had the exact same soft spots on the cushions._

_ Looking at the entire ship, the only thing that was truly different were the lockers, the ones of the ready-room being stuffed and door-inside decorated differently. It was the one thing that would denote difference in the entire system._

_ In the mess hall however, there was talk, a buzz to the air._

**Nathan**

"…At this point, I'm having thoughts that I might actually buy it on that rock, when I hear you guys call in" he explained "You won't believe how excited she gets" He motioned to Standard "I basically call back, and next thing I know, you guys finally come in, and you guys should know the rest of the story."

"Dutch" One of the female Marines, still wearing Pilot's jumpsuit replied. "You are one lucky son of a bitch to be able to survive like that. Your whole unit gets decimated, and you survive along with a 'droid. You've probably got an angel or something."

Nathan speared a forkful of macaroni and cheese, before taking a bite. "I guess I'm lucky."

"Well," Valance replied, walking in "Freezer call is in an hour." Valance paused "Dutch,"

"Yes?" Nathan replied.

"When you're done eating, Corwell is going to need you in medbay. He wants to check you out, make sure you're ready for Freezer-call" Valance explained.

"Fine by me" Nathan replied, taking yet another bite of food. He looked at Standard for a moment, and smiled. It sure was nice to know that he was going home.

He speared the last three bites quickly, and with that, was finished. He took his tray to the cleaning slot, and slid it inside.

Swallowing his mouthful of dinner, or lunch for the platoon who picked him up, he walked straight out the other end, and took a left after three doors to the hall. Within a quick moment, he was in medbay, with Corwell standing in what was an infirmary.

"So" Corwell asked, picking up a stethoscope "How do you feel? You in any pain?"

"Not really?" Nathan replied "I feel completely fine. I don't even know why I have to be in here?"

"Two weeks spent trying to survive a Xenomorph outbreak" Corwell explained "I just want to make sure we don't have to stitch you up"

"Well I'm fine" Nathan repeated "I really just want to be able to head home."

"We're already on our way" Corwell replied, setting the stethoscope down "I'll hold you to your word, and give you a go for the freezer. I guess I'll see you at freezer call." Corwell paused "That's all"

"Okay doc" Nathan replied, doing an about face, and walking out of the medbay.

He took the right, and walked back to the mess hall. He saw that the mess was empty, save for Standard, who was waiting for him by the door to the freezers.

"Everyone is already getting ready for bed" Standard explained "They told me that you'll get Archer's tube. They only have fourteen freezers."

"Where will you sleep?" Nathan asked.

"I'm an artificial person" Standard explained "I don't even need to go into cryo. I'll be spending the six months awake with Archer. I really don't mind."

Nathan paused, then sighed "I guess it's the only way" he then replied.

Corwell walked past, and paused at the door. Then he turned around "I'm going to show you the locker where you'll put your things. We're all ready to go to bed."

"Got it" Nathan replied. He followed Corwell into the next room, where the lockers and cryotubes were. Everyone else wasn't asleep, but rather, undressing for Cryo.

Nathan was shown to one of the spare lockers, and shown the combination, which was the same as the locker number. On the Compass Fleet, the eight ships that were given the Latin names for the directions on the compass, this was supposed to be standard for the spare lockers.

Punching the code, the locker opened, and a WHOOSH of stale air met his face. He knew that the mission was over now. It was just hard to believe that it was finally happening.

He proceeded to undress, keeping up with the rest of the marines, and within five minutes, they were all in their shorts and undershirts.

Nathan shut the locker that now contained his fatigues, and felt a hand upon his shoulder. Turning his head, he saw that it was Valance.

"Let me show you to your tube" Valance explained.

Nathan turned around, and followed Valance to the tube that had **Archer** stenciled on it.

"I already set it up for you" Valance explained "It's six months back when we wake up."

"I guess they'll debrief me then." Nathan replied, smile on his face.

He saw everyone else begin to place their electrodes, as they began to lay down in the tubes.

Nathan followed suit, and before long, he was lying down on his tube. He reached up to press the control to begin the hibernation sequence, when he noticed a familiar set of green eyes.

"I just wanted to see you off" Standard replied "Make sure you're okay."

"Thanks" Nathan replied.

Standard nodded, turning around as many of the others were getting to sleep.

"Wait" Nathan quipped.

Standard turned around. "Yes?"

"See you when we get back" he replied "Good night"

"Good night" she replied.

The last thing that Nathan caught from her as he pressed the button, was a simple smile.

* * *

**End of Book 1**

**Stay tuned for the sequel: AVP War Book 2: Rigel Prime**

* * *

**And with that, this fic is done. I hope you enjoyed it. I just need a review. I'm wondering what you thought. **

**Looking at the poll, it appears that the next battle will take place on *Drumroll* A fully terraformed planet. **

**Look out for the sequel…**


End file.
